Oh Brother
by elang4
Summary: Rory has a gay twin brother, Matthew. This will follow their journey through school and college with lots of drama, romance and fun. Set near the beginning of season two when Jess arrives. Will also become a javajunkie.
1. Chapter 1

**I am continuing A Big Responsibility but am suffering a bit from writer's block at the moment so while you bear with me with that story, I got this idea for a new story. I don't think it's been done before so I hope you like it! :)**

 **Basically, it's another twin story but Rory has a brother in this one and the twist is that he's gay. This will follow their journey through school and college with lots of obstacles, drama and romance. There will also be javajunkie in this obviously because I love them! :D It will start near the beginning of season 2.**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matthew asked as he went into his sister's room.

"Fine." Rory said.

"Really? I mean, I know it must feel weird, knowing you're going to most likely bump into him." Matthew said.

"I'll just sit behind some really tall kid." Rory shrugged.

Matthew sighed. "Rory..."

"What?"

"It's ok to be upset, you know." He said. "I wanted mom to marry Max as much as you did."

"You did?" Rory asked quietly, glancing up at him.

"Well yeah. Max was cool. He treated us like a package deal rather than just putting up with us because he wanted to be with mom." He said.

Rory sighed. "I really wanted him to be our step-dad, Matt." She admitted.

"Me too." He said softly.

"I guess I'm going to have to speak to him at some point. I mean, he is my teacher." Rory said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Matt said.

"Easy for you to say. You won't have to see him every day. Why couldn't mom have decided to date a Stars Hollow High teacher?" She said.

"Because they're all weirdos." He smirked. "Come on, we should head off if we want to go to Luke's beforehand." He said.

* * *

While they were sat eating breakfast, Lane came rushing in.

"Oh thank God, you haven't left yet!" She said.

"Nope, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Well, I found the greatest record store in the world. It's ten minutes from your school and I'm wondering how much you love me." She grinned.

"A lot." Matt smirked.

"Address." Rory said.

"Record Breaker Incorporated, 2453 Berlin Turnpike." Lane said.

"Got it. Place your order now."

"Ok, Charles Mingus, 'The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady.'" She recited.

"Good choice." Lorelai nodded in approval.

"Right." Rory said writing it down.

"The Sonics, 'Here are the Sonics'." Lane continued.

"Burn me a copy. Next?" She said.

"MC5, 'Kick Out the Jams'. Fairport Convention, 'Leige and Lief' and Bee Gees, 'Odessa'." Lane told her.

"Bee Gees, really?" Matt asked.

"Well, Mojo says." Lane said.

"So it must be true." He smirked.

"Ok, that's it. Now if I could just find a copy of Whistler, 'Chaucer, Detroit and Greenhill', I will finally be done with the sixties." She said.

"I can get there today, tomorrow at the latest." Rory said.

"I love it when you go back to school." Lane grinned.

"Me too." She said. "Hey!" She exclaimed when Lorelai stood up.

"I am getting doughnuts for later. As soon as I do, I will take you to school and the nice men in the white coats will pick you up." Lorelai teased.

"I'm going to go help her." Matt said getting up and joining his mom at the counter where he just heard the end of Taylor lecturing a group of boy scouts.

"Make my fries crispy!" One of the boys were saying.

"Mine too!" Another piped up.

"You didn't order fries." The first one said.

"So?"

"So you can't order crispy fries without first ordering fries." Luke interrupted them.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't make something crispy that doesn't exist." He said.

"Why not?" The boy repeated.

"Get him away from me Taylor." Luke growled.

"Hey, doughnuts please!" Lorelai chipped in.

"We were here first!" The first boy exclaimed.

"On the planet?" She said.

"What?"

"You lose." Matt grinned. "Chocolate, cinnamon and sprinkles please!" He said just as the diner phone rang and everyone groaned. He watched Luke go answer it and start talking so he headed round the counter to get their doughnuts.

"Hey Mr. Doose. He's not supposed to do that." The boy said.

"That's right. He's breaking the rules and people who break the rules end up very lonely with no friends because they have become society's outcasts." Taylor said.

"Already one of those anyway what with the gay thing." Matt quipped.

The conversation between Luke and whoever was one the other line started getting heated and it ended with Luke slamming the phone down.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Do you have a sister?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Lorelai said confused, knowing Luke knew she didn't.

"Hey I do!" Matt piped up.

"You have my sympathies." Luke said dryly.

"Thanks!" Matt grinned.

"Yes and that sister is going to do something she'll regret if you don't bag up those doughnuts right now!" Rory called from their table.

"Coming!" He smirked.

* * *

"I don't think we've ever met Luke's nephew, have we?" Rory asked their mom as they walked towards Luke's after school and work.

"Nope." Lorelai said.

"I wonder what he's like." Matt said.

"Well we'll soon find out. He should be here now." She said entering the diner with them and going up to sit at the counter. "Hey!" She smiled at Luke.

"Oh geez!" Luke said spilling some coffee.

"Sorry." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"No, I'll just…you want some coffee?" He asked.

"It's ok. I'll just lick it off the table." She joked.

"Well I won't. Two coffees please for me and Rory." Matt said.

"Coming up." Luke said.

"So?" Lorelai prompted.

"So what?" Luke said.

"Is he here?"

"He's here." He nodded.

"Yeah? How is he?"

"He's fine."

"Did he see the bed?" Lorelai teased.

"He saw the bed."

"Well, where is he? We want to meet him." She grinned.

"And scare him? Maybe not on his first day here." Luke said dryly, smirking slightly.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

"He is right though, mom. You can be a bit full on." Matt said with Rory nodding in agreement.

"I resent that." Lorelai frowned.

"He's out anyway." Luke said.

"Out where?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No, he just went out." Luke said.

"You didn't ask him where he was going?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not two." He said.

"Yeah, but Luke, he's new in town. He doesn't know his way around yet." She said.

"Way around what? This is Stars Hollow. You take three left turns and you're back in the centre of town." Rory said.

"Exactly." Luke said.

"Even so, Luke, when a kid goes out, you have to at least ask where he's going." She said.

"Why?"

"Because you're responsible for him now. If he goes and knocks over a liquor store, it's going to be your fault."

"And which liquor store would that be?" Matt asked.

"I resent you all." Lorelai pouted just as Jess walked into the diner.

"Jess, hey!" Luke said. "There's some people I want you to meet." He said.

Matt glanced over at Jess who had stopped in front of the curtains, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. He couldn't help but look at his gelled up hair and leather jacket approvingly. He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment when he suddenly tuned into his mom's ramblings about how Luke would probably fill his head with lies about her. "Way to not be full on." He said quietly, smirking slightly, when he watched Jess just stand there looking unimpressed not saying anything. He smirked when he felt his mom nudge him in the side.

"And this is Rory and her brother Matt." Luke said. "They're Lorelai's kids. Maybe they could show you around some time once you've settled in?" He said.

"Hi!" Rory smiled.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hi." Jess finally spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I hope you like it here." Lorelai said still not getting a response from him. "So..uh..class dismissed." She joked, finally allowing Jess to disappear upstairs.

"Well I think it's easy to see that he's Luke's nephew. Very chatty." Lorelai joked.

"Huh what?" Matt said finally tearing his gaze back to them.

"Nothing." Lorelai said turning back to Luke.

Matt glanced at Rory who was smirking at him. "What?" He said.

"He's not gay." She said.

"What?" He said confused.

"Come on, I know that look. You only have that look when you fancy someone and I just thought I'd save you the embarrassment and tell you he's not gay." She teased.

"And how do you know?" He said.

"Just intuition." She grinned.

"You're only saying that because you fancy him yourself." Matt smirked.

"What? No I don't!" Rory said.

"Sure you don't. Who wouldn't fancy him?" Matt said.

"I don't fancy him." Rory repeated. "Besides, I'm not ready for another relationship yet."

"Ror, you and Dean have been broken up for months now. You're allowed to move on." He said his tone softening.

"It's just...not time yet." Rory said quietly.

"Ok." Matt said. He then smirked. "But when it is, you better not go after Jess!" He joked.

Rory just rolled his eyes. "Thank god we don't have the same taste in guys then." She said.

"Well that's still to be seen." Matt said. He grinned as Rory rolled her eyes and focused on the conversation their mom and Luke were having about having dinner that evening to properly welcome Jess to town. He glanced towards the curtain and then back at his mom and sister and he smiled. He knew his mom and sister had known he was gay before he came out to them but finally telling them and saying those words was such a huge relief. Of course his mom and Rory had been extremely supportive of him as was the whole town when he finally plucked up courage to make it public knowledge. The only people he hadn't told were his grandparents because he wasn't sure how they would react. He knew he would have to tell them at some point but right now he didn't want to cause any more drama between them.

* * *

Matt glanced over to Jess who was taking a book out of his locker at school the next morning. The dinner party had been eventful to say the least and he knew it ended up with some disagreement between his mom and Jess and then subsequently an argument between their mom and Luke. Their mom hadn't told them exactly what had happened but he knew it must have been bad because now their mom seemed to think Jess was public enemy number one. He hesitated before walking towards them. "Hey." He said.

Jess looked up and looked surprised. "Hey." He nodded.

"Good book?" Matt asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Not bad." Jess answered.

Matt just nodded. "So...what lesson have you got first?" He asked awkwardly.

"Maths." He said bored.

"Same. Want me to show you the way?" He offered.

Jess glanced up at him before putting the book in his back pocket and nodded. "Sure." He said.

"Wow, you really are Luke's nephew." Matt joked as he led Jess towards the right classroom.

"What do you mean?" Jess said.

"Monosyllabic uncle, monosyllabic nephew. You're basically clones of each other." Matt smirked.

Jess' lips twitched slightly. "Right." He said, smirking slightly.

"If we hurry, we might get seats near the back. It's normally first come first served." He told him.

"Not a fan of math?" Jess said.

"Not really. Why, are you?" Matt smirked.

"Why do you think I have my book?" Jess smirked.

"Exactly what I thought." Matt laughed.

* * *

"Wow, so you actually did an interview with Max?" Matt asked surprised.

"Yeah, I had to." Rory sighed.

"And?"

Rory smiled slightly. "It was actually good. It was nice to get some stuff off my chest." She admitted. "He was nice."

"Well, good." Matt smiled. "See, I told you it would be ok."

"I know." She smiled softly.

"So...Luke pushed Jess in the lake huh?" He smirked.

"I can't believe you didn't see it!" Rory grinned.

"Nah, I left early so must have just missed it. I'm gutted." He laughed. "Bet he looked hot dripping wet though!" He grinned.

"Matt!" Rory exclaimed.

"What?" He laughed.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "I've got to get some stuff for school. Want to come with?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "You can tell me all about your Paris dramas today." He grinned.

"Urgh, have you got all day?" She joked as they headed out.

* * *

Matt and Rory were walking back down the street on their way home when Jess suddenly appeared.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Rory said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jess asked.

"I needed something for school." Rory said gesturing towards the bag she was holding.

"And I came so she wasn't lonely." Matt joked. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, same thing." Jess said.

"And the real reason?" Matt smirked.

"Luke decided to lecture me about he wasn't going to let me be a failure so I had to get out of there." He said.

"He only cares." Rory said.

Jess just shrugged. "Maybe." He said.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as he played around with a coin.

"Oh this? Nothing." He said doing an illusion with a coin. "Just another little disappearing act."

"Impressive." Matt said.

"Little tip?" Rory said.

"Yeah?" Jess said.

"If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear." Rory said.

"So I assume the nose is off limits too?" Jess said.

"Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way." Rory nodded.

"And how about you?" He asked Matt.

"Hey, you can pull that out of anywhere on me." Matt smirked.

"Good to know." Jess said smirking slightly. "So what are you doing now?" He asked them.

"I have some homework to finish." Rory said.

"Ok." He nodded. "Then I'll leave you this last little trick." He said handing her a book.

"Hey that's mine!" Matt said taking the book.

"I thought you were the reader." Jess asked Rory.

"She is but this is one of the few that's actually mine." Matt said. "Thief." He joked.

"Borrowed it." Jess corrected him. "Just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you." He said.

"What?" Matt said looking through the book. "You've read this before." He realised. He knew when he saw Jess always with a book at school that he must have lied about not reading much.

"I thought you said you didn't read much." Rory said.

"Well? What is much?" Jess said smirking slightly. "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Dodger." She smirked.

"Dodger?" He questioned.

"Figure it out." She said.

"Oliver Twist." Jess said after a moment.

"Very good." She smiled, turning to leave.

"Night thief." Matt grinned.

"Night." He smirked.

Matt then turned and followed Rory, putting his arm round hers. "I am so in." He said.

"He's still not gay." Rory smirked.

"Ah you're only saying that because you do actually fancy him now that he reads!" Matt teased.

"Nope, just trying to save you." She joked.

"Sure you are." He teased.

"Shut up." Rory smirked. "Your flirting was rubbish anyway."

"Pulling the coin out of anywhere on me was too much?" Matt asked innocently.

"Just a bit." Rory laughed.

"Well you know me, sis, it's either go hard or go home for me." Matt grinned.

"Dirty." She smirked.

"Jealous." He retorted.

Rory just shook her head. "My life's never boring with you in it, is it?" She said.

"And you wouldn't like it any other way!" He joked.

Rory smiled. "No. I wouldn't." She said.

"Hey, race you home?" Matt grinned. "First one back gets to choose the movie. And go!" He said racing off.

"Wait, what? No! Matt! That's not fair!" Rory exclaimed but Matt was already disappearing from sight. "Just my luck. I get a gay brother but he just happens to be the best at sport in school. What are my odds?" She muttered. "Matt, wait!" She exclaimed, attempting to run after him.

 **So I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit different but I've got so many ideas for this so I hope you stay with me. :) Please let me know what you think and whether you'd like me to continue. Feel free to let me know who you'd like to see Matt with as well and even Rory if you want to! Thanks! :)**

[Rory smiles and nods. They both walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"How did I get roped into this again?" Matt groaned as he, Rory and Lorelai walk into the diner after dinner with the grandparents.

"Because you love me and you don't want me to be stuck with one of the rich, snobby sons of one of Grandma and Grandpa's friends." Rory reminded him.

"To be honest, right now that sounds better than me having to dress up and be your escort! It's just wrong!" Matt said.

"I agree." Lorelai said.

"You're meant to be on my side!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, I'm just saying if you want to get out of this, I can get you out of it. I don't want you being forced to do it if you don't want to." Lorelai said.

"She's right. They're pushing you into it." Matt told her.

"They're not!" Rory said. She sighed. "They've been so unhappy recently. When I agreed, it made Grandma so happy and...well..." She said.

"You're one selfless kid, you know that right?" Lorelai sighed as they sat down at a table at Luke's.

"So will you help me?" Rory asked.

"If you're really sure about this, of course I'll help you." She said.

"Thanks." Rory smiled gratefully. "Maybe..uh..maybe you could ring dad for me then?" She said hesitantly.

"Your dad? Why?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Because it says in this booklet that the girls' dads escort them down the stairs." Rory said quietly. She glanced up at her mom. "Do you think he'll do it?"

Matt glanced at his mom, knowing their dad's track record. "I'm sure he will." He answered for her.

"You think?" Rory said.

"I'll give him a ring." Lorelai assured her.

"I mean, it's not a big deal. I could always get Grandpa to do it, or Taylor, or even Luke." Rory shrugged.

"Hon, I'll ring him." She said softly.

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

"Coffee?" A voice said.

They looked up to see Jess standing there with the coffee jug. "Oh..yeah..thanks." Lorelai said.

"Fill me up!" Rory smiled.

"Me too!" Matt said.

"You free tomorrow night?" Jess asked Matt.

"Uh..yeah..I think so." Matt said, surprised by the request. "Why?"

"Luke's been getting onto me about doing well at school so I told him I'd meet up with you and we could do homework together." Jess said.

"You? Doing homework?" Matt smirked slightly.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jess smirked.

"Thought so." Matt laughed.

"So are you free?" He asked.

"Should be." Matt nodded.

"Great. You can come here if you want. Luke's going out, I think." Jess said.

"Sounds good." He nodded.

"Thanks." Jess said and then walked off.

"So...you and Jess are going to be studying together huh?" Lorelai said casually.

"It appears so. Although, how much studying there will actually be is still left to be seen." Matt said.

"I didn't know you and Jess were friends." She said innocently.

"Well I wouldn't say we were friends seeing as he's only been here a week." Matt said. "But we go to the same school and have pretty much most lessons together."

"Oh.." Lorelai said.

"Is there a problem?" Matt frowned.

"No, no problem." She said. "I just didn't know you two were hanging out together, that's all."

"He's ok when you get to know him. You caught him on a bad day. It was his first night here. He was bound to be angry and a bit resentful." Matt pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe." Lorelai said unconvinced. "I'm going to go get us some doughnuts." She said getting up and wandering over to Luke at the counter.

Rory glanced at Matt who was watching Jess. "You're actually really smitten, aren't you?" She said.

"What?" Matt said tearing his gaze away from Jess. "No, don't be silly."

"Matt, you forget I know you inside out. I can tell." Rory said.

Matt just shrugged. "So what if I am? Like you said, nothing's ever going to happen, is it? He's pretty likely not even gay." He said.

"What happened to your fighting spirit?" Rory teased.

"I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all." Matt shrugged. "Anyway, let's talk about this fan dance you'll be doing at the debutante." He said.

Rory noted his sudden change of subject but didn't say anything. "Apparently, according to mom, it's the most mockable dance ever. You'll love it."

"Just what I want to hear!" Matt grinned.

* * *

"Oh, you're actually going then?" Lorelai said as Matt came out of his room with his books from school the following evening.

"Yeah, I told Jess I would." Matt said.

"Oh..well..ok." She said.

"I won't be late." Matt told her. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Oh I know you won't be. I'm not worried about that." She said.

"So what are you worried about?" Matt sighed.

"What?"

"Mom, I know you. You're worried about something." He said.

"I just...don't think Jess is someone you should really be hanging out with. That's all." She admitted.

"Why?" He frowned.

"I just don't think he's a very nice person." She said.

"You don't even know him." Matt said.

"Neither do you." She pointed out.

"I know he's been brought here without even being asked about whether he wants to. I know he's trying to get used to this town which we all know has its quirks. Who else would not be a bit on edge about coming to a strange town to live with someone you barely know?" Matt said.

"Luke's family and Jess should be grateful he's taken him in." Lorelai said.

"Yeah I know and I'm sure he is. But we've never met Jess before and he's our age. How often do we think Luke and Jess have interacted? It must be a bit weird for him. That's why I'm making the effort to be a friend. Is that so bad?" Matt frowned.

Lorelai sighed. "No but..."

"But nothing. I won't be late." Matt said leaving the kitchen and leaving the house.

* * *

"Rory doesn't seem like someone who would want to get involved in these debutante sort of things..." Jess said as he and Matt were sat upstairs in the diner flat.

"She isn't." Matt said. "But she's doing it for our Grandma. That's who Rory is. Doing things she's not exactly comfortable with to make others happy."

"And now you've been roped in." Jess smirked slightly.

"I'm only doing it because it's Rory." He said. "I wouldn't normally be seen dead at these sort of things."

"What, does it not go with your style?" Jess said.

"What?" Matt said surprised, glancing up at him.

"Come on, you think I don't know. You always dress a bit out there at school. You think I haven't noticed?" He said.

Matt glanced down at the floor. "I try not to flaunt it that much." He admitted.

"Why? It's who you are, isn't it? Why hide it?" Jess said.

Matt looked up at him. "You don't care that I'm...?"

"Gay? Nah, doesn't bother me." He shrugged. "So long as you don't get off with me, I'm good." He joked.

Matt laughed nervously. "Right..." He said.

"So...another soda?" Jess asked.

Matt gave him a small smile. "Sure." He said quietly.

* * *

Matt was smirking watching Rory partake in the humiliating fan dance at the debutante ball when he noticed someone walking up to him and standing next to him. "It's gone well, hasn't it?" He said.

Matt glanced up at his dad standing there. "Rory was really happy you made it." He nodded.

"And you?" Chris asked glancing at him.

Matt shrugged. "I'm happy that Rory's happy." He said.

Chris sighed. "I do try, Matt..." He said.

Matt sighed and glanced at him. "I know." He said. "It was good you came today." He repeated. "And thanks...for the new soccer kit." He said.

"Your mom said you were really getting good at soccer at school so I thought you'd like it." Chris said. "Although I was surprised you were into sports."

"What, because I'm gay?" Matt said raising his eyebrows at him.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Chris said quickly.

"It's cool." Matt smirked, showing him he was joking. Despite all his dad's flaws, he was as supportive as his mom and Rory were when he finally came out to him. He had been nervous to tell his dad, not knowing what his reaction would be but when he finally plucked up courage to do so, his dad's reaction had surprised him. His dad had told him he loved him just as much and that if anyone had a problem with it to send them to him. He resented his dad for not always being there for him and Rory over the years but he had always appreciated his support towards his sexuality. He had needed that. "Guess I'm not your stereotypical gay." He joked.

"Guess not." Chris chuckled. "So...any boys on the horizon?" He asked.

"Nope." Matt said.

"No? None at all? I find that hard to believe." Chris said. "There must be someone you like."

Matt shrugged. "Maybe. But they're not gay so what's the point?"

Just then, Rory came rushing over. "So go on then, mock!" She said.

Matt grinned. "You look like a cotton ball."

"Thanks." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were great." Chris chuckled giving her a hug.

"I just wish Grandma was happier. She was so looking forward to this and she ended up being so miserable." Rory sighed.

"She will have appreciated what you did for her." Matt assured her.

"Absolutely." Chris nodded.

"Hey! I thought I told you two not to leave me alone! I got stuck with some snobby parents!" Lorelai said appearing next to them.

"Sorry." Matt smirked.

"Hey hon, you were great! You only nearly fell once!" Lorelai grinned.

"Thanks." Rory smirked.

"So...you guys ready to head back?" She asked.

* * *

Rory and Matt went into Luke's to grab a burger when they arrived back in Stars Hollow, leaving their mom behind with their dad to catch them up.

"Back from the ball huh?" Luke asked them coming up to the table.

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"Do I look the part?" Matt grinned, gesturing to his tuxedo.

"Oh absolutely." Luke smirked. "No one else would pull it off."

"And that is why you're my favourite diner own in Stars Hollow." Matt grinned.

"Thanks." He said dryly. "You guys want food?"

"Three burgers please. Mom's coming in a bit." Rory smiled.

"Coming right up." Luke smiled walking off to the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming today." Rory told Matt.

"Like I had a choice?" Matt teased.

"You did. You could have said no. But you didn't." She pointed out. "I know it wasn't really your thing but..."

"Hey, anytime I get to dress up is my thing." He joked. "You don't need to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you." He smiled.

Rory smiled softly. "Yeah I know. Thank you."

"It actually ended up being fun. And seeing you dressed up as a cotton ball was just a bonus." He grinned.

"Shut up." She smirked. She glanced at him. "So did you hear dad's got a girlfriend?"

"Heard the rumour yeah." Matt nodded.

"I think it's good. Don't you? He seems happy." She said cautiously. She knew her brother and dad didn't have the best relationship.

"It does look like he's finally getting his life together." Matt nodded.

"Which is good." Rory said.

"Sure." Matt nodded.

"Oh god, look!" Rory smirked gesturing over to Jess who had appeared downstairs but he was dressed in one of Luke's plaid shirts and baseball caps.

"He's something else." Matt shook his head, laughing.

"So you think this is funny huh?" Luke said.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was the uniform." Jess said.

"Sure." Luke said. "Well you have your fun. It doesn't bother me at all. You just tidy off those tables." He told him just as Lorelai came in and sat down with Matt and Rory.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Jess being Jess." Matt said smirking slightly.

"Right that's it! Get up and change!" Luke exclaimed, not being able to take it anymore.

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke." Jess smirked, glancing over at Matt and Rory. "Thought it was a nice style." He commented.

"Get upstairs and change." Luke repeated. "And it's Luke! Not Uncle Luke, just Luke! In fact, don't address me at all!" He called up the stairs as Jess went.

Lorelai noticed her son's and Jess' little look exchange but didn't say anything. "So have you guys ordered? I'm starving!" She exclaimed.

"You're always starving." Luke said as he walked past them.

"In which case, you'll get me a doughnut before the burger!" Lorelai grinned following him to the counter.

"Doughnut before burger? Seriously?" Luke said.

Rory glanced across at Matt. "You are so smitten, I don't care what you say." She said.

"Ror..."

"Well how do you know he isn't gay? I could be wrong!" Rory said.

"I know." Matt said.

"But how?"

"Because he told me not to get off with him ok?" Matt exclaimed.

"What?" Rory said surprised.

Matt sighed. "He knew I was gay. I thought I was hiding it but guess I'm not great at that." He said. "He joked that as along as I don't get off with him, we were good." He said. "So you were right ok? He's not gay and I'm never going to find anyone."

"Matt.." Rory said softly.

He shrugged. "It's no big deal. It was a long shot anyway."

"But you like him..."

"I will just have to deal with us just being friends." Matt said.

"Matt..." She said softly.

"Please...can we just leave it?" Matt insisted, giving his sister a pleading look.

Rory sighed but nodded. "Ok." She said quietly. "Sorry."

"I'm happy with us being friends ok? Anyway, could you imagine mom's reaction if Jess was gay and we ended up hooking up?" Matt joked.

Rory had to laugh at that. "I would definitely need a camera for that." She joked.

"Exactly." Matt smirked. He glanced over to the curtain leading up to the flat as Lorelai came back with their food and then glanced back at Rory, gave her a small smile before tucking into their food. He was with his mom on this. He was starving.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and I really do appreciate them so thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

Lorelai, Rory, Matt and Luke were sat at a table in the diner. Luke was talking to Lorelai about the inn she wanted to open with Sookie.

"So, the first thing you and Sookie would do is incorporate." Luke told her.

"Wow. Sounds so big time." Lorelai said.

"Really big time." Matt nodded.

"Not really. It just means you're a single business entity. You'll both be officers and shareholders and you'll get to make up a name for your company and everything." He told her.

"Mmm, I'm terrible at coming up with names. When we first bought out house, we wanted to name it, you know, like Jefferson named his place Monticello but all we could come up with is The Crap Shack." Lorelai said.

"You came up with that name." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah we had no say in that at all." Matt said.

"Hey, is it time for school yet?" She asked them, who grinned at her.

"Nice." Luke smirked just as Jess walked over with a coffee pot.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Oh..uh..yeah, thanks. How are you Jess?" She said politely.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything." Jess said, causing Matt to smirk slightly.

"Well, then it's going to be a good day, huh?" Lorelai forced a smile.

"Yeah." He said. "It's 7:45." He told Luke.

"So?" Luke said.

"So do you want me to go to school or do you want to openly defy child labour laws?" He said.

"Go. Stay out of trouble." Luke said.

"Guess that means calling off the chickie run down at the salt flax. Damn." Jess said.

"Out." Luke shook his head.

"Wait! I'll come with you." Matt said finishing his food and getting up.

"Yeah I need to catch my bus as well." Rory said. "Bye mom."

"Have a good day." She smiled at them. "Wow, so much love between you and Jess..." She commented.

"So, you guys have a site in mind for the inn?" Luke asked changing the subject.

* * *

Rory and Matt were walking down the street later that down when they saw a crowd gathering outside Doose's. "What's going on there?" Rory said.

"No idea." Matt said. "Let's go see."

They walked up to Lane who was standing there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rory asked her.

"I don't know. I was walking past and I saw this. It looks fake to me." Lane told them.

"It does look fake." Matt agreed just as a policewoman walked up to Taylor.

"Everyone's accounted for Taylor. It looks like this is just an elaborate prank." She told him.

"But it looks so real. Where did they get the police tape?" He said.

"Kids have their ways."

"Who would be depraved enough to pull a stupid prank like this?" He exclaimed.

"Hard to say." She said.

Matt glanced over to see Jess standing there, smirking slightly. "I think I know who's responsible." Matt whispered to Rory before gesturing across the street at Jess.

* * *

Matt and Rory were sat in the kitchen at the inn helping their mom out when Michel came in. "I would recommend you look busy because the boss is here." He drawled.

Matt and Rory grinned at each other. "Mia!" Rory said happily.

"Come on." Lorelai grinned at them leading them into the reception area. "Mia!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh my babies!" She exclaimed hugging them.

"Did we know you were coming?" Matt asked.

"I didn't know I was coming." She said.

"This isn't a surprise inspection is it?" Lorelai joked.

"That's exactly what this is. Ready? Oh, you're too thin as always." She said walking around them.

"But we eat." Rory said.

"Excessively." Matt added.

"And you're all too beautiful." Mia said.

"Beautiful? Really?" Matt said.

"Handsome then." Mia laughed.

"I like that." He grinned.

"So have you got some spare time? Let's go to Luke's and grab some food and catch up." Lorelai said.

"Try and stop me." Mia smiled.

They entered the diner to find Luke working on a toaster behind the counter. He smiled when he spotted them though and came round to give Mia a hug. "Mia hey!" He said warmly.

"Nice to see you Lucas." She smiled.

"You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia." He said.

"I know this."

"I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later." Luke said giving Lorelai a look.

"Whatever Lucas." She grinned.

"Mia, you know anything about toasters?" He asked.

"Not a damn thing." She said.

"Well, then sit down and let me get you some coffee." Luke smiled.

"So, Mia, how's living in Santa Barbara?" Lorelai asked as they sat down at a table.

"Horrible. Did you know the damn sun shines all the time out there?" She joked.

"They've written songs about that." Rory nodded.

"Well, no one told me that's how it was. Half of my wardrobe is obsolete." She said.

"Aw, drag. Hey, you know that vintagey blue coat?" Lorelai said.

"You're not getting it." Mia said.

"Right." Lorelai said.

"How about me?" Matt smirked.

"Neither are you." Mia smirked.

"Worth a try." He grinned just as he spotted Jess walking up to Luke at the counter. "Jess, come meet Mia!" He called.

"Luke's nephew." Lorelai told Mia.

"Luke, that's your nephew?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luke said coming over with Jess. "Mia, this is Jess. He's Liz's kid. Jess, this is Mia. She owns the independence inn." He said.

"Huh." Jess said.

"That's hello, how are you in slacker." Luke said.

"You don't need me down here do you?" Jess said. "Can Matt and I go up and study?"

"You want to study?" Luke said unconvinced.

"Yes." Jess said.

"Hmm..." Luke said.

"I'll make sure he does." Matt grinned.

"Fine. Go." Luke sighed.

"Thanks." Jess said to Matt.

"No problem." Matt smirked as he followed Jess upstairs.

"Sorry about him." Luke told Mia.

"Oh don't worry about it. You forget I knew you as a kid." Mia teased.

"Bye." Luke said quickly before going back to the counter.

* * *

"So Matt is hanging out with Jess tonight?" Mia asked Lorelai as she, Lorelai and Rory walked towards Miss Patty's for the town meeting.

"Yep." Lorelai sighed.

"You don't seem very happy with that..." Mia said cautiously.

Lorelai shrugged. "I just...I never thought Matt would want to be friends with someone like Jess." She said.

"He's not that bad." Rory defended him.

"Come on, we all know he was responsible for that phoney murder prank." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Yeah and it drove Taylor crazy. I thought that would make you happy." Rory pointed out.

"It's not just that. He stole the town bridge fund and he's done other stuff." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Mom, just don't get onto Matt about it. You know he finds it hard to make friends. It's nice that he's got one." She said.

"I know but why Jess?" Lorelai said.

"Luke incoming." Rory suddenly said as they passed the diner.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled at him and the subject of Jess was dropped.

* * *

"Should I feel honoured that you bailed on the town meeting for me?" Jess smirked. "I thought you guys never miss one."

"We don't. So yes." Matt grinned.

Jess smirked slightly. He glanced at him. "You know, when I first got here, I thought it would be hell. I thought there was no way I would find anyone I would get on with."

"I get that. You got forced to come here to a strange town to stay with someone you barely know. I'm guessing I would feel the same." Matt said. "You know Luke's ok though right? He's been there a lot for Rory and I and mom during the years. He is one of the good ones."

"He's not too bad." Jess shrugged. He glanced at him. "Neither are you."

"Praise indeed." Matt joked.

"I mean it. I thought there was no way I would get on with any kids that would choose to live here. But you and Rory are cool. You didn't judge me straight away. So..uh..thanks." He said.

"No problem." Matt shrugged. "Plus now I know you have a soft side, I've got great blackmailing motive." He smirked.

"Great." Jess rolled his eyes.

"So are we going to pretend to study or what?" He asked.

Jess smirked. "Let's." He said.

It was sooner than they thought that Luke came bursting back into the apartment in a mood.

"I'm guessing the town meeting was as annoying as they always are." Jess smirked.

"Don't! Don't even try to be a smartass right now." Luke warned.

"What happened?" Matt frowned. "Why are you back so early?"

"Because the two decided to gather a bit earlier to discuss the Jess situation." Luke said angrily.

"The what?" Matt said confused, glancing at Jess who looked surprised as well.

"Yeah. Apparently they think it would be best for the town if I banish you and send you back to New York." Luke exclaimed.

"They can't do that!" Matt said.

"These people! How do they have the front to do this? I keep out of people's business, I just try to get through the day and they repay me like this!" Luke said.

"Just send my back then." Jess shrugged.

"No!" Matt said quickly.

"If it's causing trouble, why not?" He shrugged.

"That's not the point! The point is they went behind myself to talk about this! You're family and they should respect that and let me deal with you before setting up a lynch mob!" Luke exclaimed.

"Deal with me?" Jess frowned.

"Oh come on, Jess! You're a nightmare! You know you are! And don't think I don't know that little prank earlier wasn't down to you!" He said.

"I..uh..I'll leave you to it." Matt said, getting up.

"What, so you want to leave? You want to go back to New York huh?" Luke carried on.

"Why not?" Jess shrugged.

Matt glanced over at him before slowly leaving.

* * *

The following day, Matt and Rory were walking towards Luke's.

"So you're going to be Juliet and Tristan is going to be Romeo?" Matt said smirking slightly.

"It's not funny!" Rory exclaimed.

"It's kind of funny." Matt said.

"He infuriates me so much! And he keeps going on about how this will be our second kiss!" Rory groaned.

"Well he's true about that." Matt said.

"Matt!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He laughed. "You know he only annoys you because he likes you."

"No he doesn't! He just loves annoying me!" Rory said.

"Sure he does." Matt smirked. "Why don't you just give in and admit it? You did kiss him before. That must have meant something."

"I was upset about Dean!"

"Yeah but you still kissed him." Matt pointed up. "I don't get why you don't give him a chance. Tristan's hot."

"Oh I see! You fancy him!" Rory teased.

"Nah! He's hot, I'll give you that. But he only has eyes for you and I'd never get in the way of that." He said.

Rory sighed. "Can we just stop talking about this now?"

"Fine." Matt smirked just as Jess came out of Doose's.

"Hey." He said to them.

"Hi!" Rory said.

"Hey." Matt said quietly. He hadn't spoken to him since the night before.

"Feeling succinct?" Jess said.

"Kind of." Matt said.

"Hey, I'll meet you at Luke's ok?" Rory told her brother, sensing that they needed some space.

"Ok." Matt said.

"What's up with you?" Jess said.

"Nothing." He said.

"Ok then..." Jess said starting to walk off.

"You don't care about anyone, do you?" Matt said suddenly.

"Got a second wind?" Jess said turning back.

"You know this whole town is down on Luke and that's because of you! And you don't even care! Luke's done a lot for my family and I don't like him getting hurt and humiliated." Matt snapped.

"Huh." Jess said.

"Whatever, you don't care anyway. See you around maybe." Matt said storming off, leaving Jess surprised.

Matt entered the diner and sat down with Rory, tucking into the food she'd gotten.

"You ok?" Rory asked.

"Fine." Matt grumbled.

"Ok." Rory said not believing him.

Several moments later, Matt saw Jess come in and go behind the counter. He watched as he went up to Luke who was still trying to fix the toaster.

"You need a hand with that?" Jess asked.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"Give it here." Jess sighed, taking the toaster and after some fiddling and playing around, he managed to get it to work.

"How'd you do that?" Luke asked surprised. "I've spent days trying to fix this thing!"

"Let's just call it god's given talent." Jess said dryly.

"Well...thanks." Luke said.

"No problem." Jess shrugged.

"Can you stay and help out a bit?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Jess said going towards the stairs. He glanced back at Matt quickly, giving him a nod, before disappearing up to the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked noticing the exchange.

"No idea." Matt said but smiled slightly.

* * *

Later that day, Matt found Jess sitting on the bridge. "Hey." He said going up to him.

"Not going to bite my head off again, are you?" Jess said smirking slightly.

"I think you made up for it for fixing the toaster for Luke." Matt smirked.

"Didn't do it for him. It was annoying me that I couldn't get toast when I wanted it." Jess shrugged.

"Right..." Matt said not believing him.

"You should know now that I don't do things for others. I do things for my own gain." Jess said.

"Why can't you just admit it when you do something nice?" Matt said.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Sorry if you thought your rant did anything."

Matt just shook his head. "You're unbelievable. Why do you always do this? You know that pushing people away like this will most likely get you sent back. Luke will get sick of it in the end."

"Don't care. He can do what he likes." Jess said.

"You seriously want to go back to New York?" Matt said incredulously.

"Nothing keeping me here." He shrugged.

"Wow...so you thanking me for not judging you yesterday and saying all that stuff was just lies then?" Matt snapped.

"You and Rory made my time here a little more bearable but that's it." He said.

"I can't believe you! Luke's defended you, Rory's defended you, I've defended you! Does that mean nothing to you? Maybe mom was right! Maybe it would be better off if I didn't give you the time of day." He exclaimed starting to walk off.

"Why do you care so much?" Jess demanded getting up himself.

"What?" Matt said turning round.

"Why do you care so much what happens to me? I bring nothing but trouble to this town. You've told me that. Why do you care if I stay or leave?" Jess said.

"I don't." Matt lied.

"Right.." Jess snorted. "I'm sorry if you thought our friendship meant something. But friends come and go."

"To me, they don't." Matt said.

"I don't get why you care so much! Yes, I've enjoyed hanging with you but it's not like it's been a special friendship or something. We've not known each other that long!" Jess exclaimed.

"You won't get it." Matt shook his head.

"Get what? What won't I get? Why do you care so much?" Jess exclaimed.

Matt stood there facing him and then, before he knew what he was doing, he went forward and kissed Jess. He knew immediately it was the biggest mistake he could make though as he felt Jess violently jerk back.

"What the hell dude!?" Jess exclaimed disgusted. "What the hell was that?!"

 **So I think you could all see that coming but there will still be a bit of a journey to come yet! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Your support really does mean so much to me so thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support! It really does mean a lot to me. :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

"I..uh..I'm sorry..." Matt said.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well that's ok then!" Jess spat. "What the hell was that?!"

"I...It just happened. I didn't mean to..." Matt said. "Please...I'm sorry..."

Jess shook his head. "I should have known. Your sort are all the same! You think you can have whoever you want even though they've made it clear they're straight." He said spitefully.

"My sort?" Matt said hurt.

"Yeah, your sort! I'm not a freak like you so I'd recommend you stay away from me from now on." He snapped.

"Please...It won't happen again, I promise. If we can just go back to being friends..." Matt begged.

"Friends? You think I'd want to be friends with you after that? You're deluded!" Jess shook his head. "I never want to see you again."

Matt blinked away some tears. "So much for you being fine with me being gay. Guess you're just the same as all the others." He said quietly before running off. He kept running until he got home. He rushed past his mom and Rory who were in the living room and ran to his room. He lay down on his bed and finally let the tears fall. He knew he'd screwed up. He shouldn't have done it. He hadn't planned it but he couldn't take it back now. And now Jess hated him. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door and his mom and Rory came in.

"Matt? Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Matt quickly wiped the tears away and sat up. "Fine." He said quietly.

"It doesn't look fine." Lorelai said.

"I said I'm fine ok!" Matt snapped.

"Whoa ok. I was only asking." Lorelai said putting her hands up.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry. I just..I just had a stupid fight with Jess, that's all." He said.

"With Jess?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yeah, and before you say anything, it was my fault. Not his." Matt said.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She said.

"Sure you weren't." Matt said giving her a look.

Lorelai sighed. "Matt, you know I'm not Jess' biggest fan but I also know you enjoyed hanging out with him. I just want to make sure you're ok. You know you can talk to me right?" She said softly.

Matt gave her a small smile and nodded. "I know." He said quietly. "But I'll be ok. I promise." He said.

"Ok. Then I'll leave you alone then." She said. "I'm going to go order some pizzas for dinner. Up for a movie night?" She asked.

Matt sighed. He just wanted to sleep but he knew his mom was trying to cheer him up so he nodded. "Sure." He said.

"Great! I'll go order the food." She smiled before leaving.

Matt glanced at Rory who was still standing there. "What?" He said.

"This wasn't just some stupid fight with Jess. Want to tell me what's really going on?" She said.

"No." Matt mumbled.

Rory sighed and went to sit on his bed. "Matt, I promise I won't tell anyone. You know you can talk to me about anything right? There's no way you'd get this upset over some petty argument." She said softly. "Matt, you can talk to me."

"I kissed him." He admitted.

"What?" Rory said surprised.

"I kissed him even though I knew he's not gay and he freaked out and now he hates me." Matt said quietly.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you..." Rory tried to reassure him.

"He called me a freak, Rory. He told me that he should have known my sort were all the same. He told me he never wanted to see me again." Matt said.

"Well that's going to be hard seeing as you live in the same town." Rory tried to joke.

"Gee thanks for your support." Matt said before lying back on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Rory sighed. "He really said all that to you?" She asked softly.

"Yep. I really screwed up." He said quietly.

"He had no right to say that to you. He was being a jerk, Matt." Rory frowned.

"I was the one who did something wrong. I kissed him, Rory! I knew he wasn't gay and I still kissed him!" Matt exclaimed. "Maybe I am a freak! Maybe I am deluded!"

"No you're not." She said softly. "You like him and you acted on it. Maybe you went about it the wrong way but everyone makes mistakes. I'm pretty sure Jess has made his fair share of mistakes." She pointed out.

"It's not the same." Matt mumbled.

Rory sighed and could see how much this had affected her brother. "Come on, mom's ordering pizzas and we're going to have a junk food movie marathon. Forget about Jess for tonight. And then see if you can talk to him at school or something tomorrow. He might be more open minded after a night's sleep." She encouraged. "Come on, you know what mom gets like when she has to wait to eat." She joked.

Matt smiled slightly. "Ok." He said quietly.

"It'll all work itself out, I'm sure of it." Rory assured him, getting up.

"Ror?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled softly.

"What are sisters for eh?" She smiled.

* * *

Matt glanced over at Jess who was with a group of guys from school by the lockers. He took a deep breath before walking up to him. "Jess...uh...can I talk to you quickly?" He asked. Jess ignored him though. "Please? I really need to talk to you."

"Is he bothering you?" One of the guys asked Jess.

"Yes." Jess replied, glancing at Matt quickly.

"I'd recommend you leave him alone then. Freak." The guy told Matt. "Go kiss someone who's as gay as you are."

Matt looked at Jess. "You told them. I can't believe you did that." He said hurt.

Jess just shrugged.

"I'm not a freak." Matt stood up for himself. "I'm gay and proud of it."

"Gay, freak. Same thing in my books. Now get lost and don't try and spread your freakishness again or else we'll have to teach you a lesson." The guy threatened him.

Matt glanced at Jess who was avoiding his gaze. He frowned. "You know, I may have made a mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did but what you're doing now is even worse. I'll stop bothering you." He said before walking off. He blinked back tears when he heard Jess behind him.

"Good riddance." He said.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Lorelai was telling Luke a few days later in the diner. "Matt's had arguments with friends before but it's never affected him like this before. He won't even talk to me about what it was about!" She said. "I swear if Jess has done something..."

"Hey, what makes you think it was Jess' fault?" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. I just...Matt's upset and I want to know why. He's my kid, Luke."

Luke sighed. "Well Jess hasn't exactly said anything to me either. He just said him and Matt won't be hanging out anymore together." He said.

"I don't get it. They were as thick as thieves and now Matt won't even come in here anymore." She said.

"I know you want to help him. I do as well. But maybe this once, we need to leave it to them. Hopefully they'll sort it out themselves." He said.

"Maybe." Lorelai said doubtfully.

Meanwhile, Rory was walking along the street after getting back from Chilton when she saw Jess walking her way. Something in her just snapped. "How could you?" She demanded.

"What?" Jess said.

"How could you say those things to Matt?! You're a jerk! You know he's in bits because of you." Rory snapped.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have kissed me then." Jess retorted.

"He made a mistake!" Rory exclaimed. "Who hasn't made mistakes? He liked you ok? He liked you and he did a spur of the moment thing that he regrets now. Maybe he shouldn't have done it but what you're doing is worse! Spreading it around the school was just cruel! He's had to deal with homophobic jerks his whole life. And now he has to deal with another one. And what's worse is that he thought you were his friend!"

"Hey, I'm not homophobic!" He defended.

"Really? Then prove it!" Rory challenged. "Because how you're acting right now makes you just as bad as all the other homophobic people in this world." She snapped before storming off.

* * *

The following morning, Matt was getting books out of lockers when he heard sniggering behind him. He turned round and saw some guys that enjoyed picking on him. "Leave me alone." He snapped.

"Aw that's not very nice, is it guys?" One of the guys smirked. "I think this freak needs to be taught a lesson."

Matt looked at them. "Just leave me alone, please. I'm not bothering you so why do you have to keep bothering me?" He snapped.

"Because your existent bothers us!" He said.

"Leave him alone." A familiar voice said.

Matt was surprised to see Jess standing there. He watched as the guys looked just as surprised.

"I thought you would appreciate us doing you a favour." The guy said.

"Did you?" Jess said. "Well I don't and I think you should get lost and leave him alone."

The guy frowned. "You've changed your tune. Haven't you forgotten that he assaulted you?"

"I'm warning you. You hurt him, you'll have to deal with me." Jess said.

Matt watched the guys think for a moment before obviously thinking against it before turning and walking away, relieving him. He glanced at Jess. "Thanks." He said quietly. Jess just nodded. Matt sighed. "I better get to my lesson." He said, going to walk away.

"I want to know...I'm not like one of them. I'm not...I'm not homophobic." Jess said hesitantly. "I...I was caught off guard and I said stuff I shouldn't have."

"Ok." Matt said.

"I just...need some space." Jess said. "But...you don't need to avoid the diner because of me."

"Ok." Matt repeated. "Thanks."

Jess just nodded before walking off. Matt watched him go, smiling slightly. Maybe Rory was right. Maybe things will sort themselves out.

* * *

"You so enjoyed that second kiss with Tristan!" Matt teased his sister as they entered the diner after Rory's performance of Romeo and Juliet at Chilton.

"I think I preferred it when you was in a mood and refused to talk to us." Rory retorted but smirked to show him she was joking. It was nice to see him slightly back to his normal self.

"Yeah well...you might be right. Thing might be sorting themselves out." Matt smiled softly, glancing over at Jess who was at the counter who just nodded at him.

"Well good." Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"I'll go get the food in." Lorelai smiled going over to the counter where Luke was stood.

"So how was it?" Matt grinned at Rory.

"Matt!" Rory groaned.

"What?" He laughed. "You looked like you enjoyed it!"

"Why do you care so much?" She said.

"Hey, I have no love life! I need to live through you!" Matt joked.

"Matt..." Rory said softly.

"I'm fine." Matt said.

"You know, once Jess gets his head round everything, maybe..." Rory tried.

"Can we not talk about it please?" He said quickly, glancing over at Jess. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Jess had been nicer to him since the incident at school but he didn't want to hope something could happen. He didn't want to be deluded and think that maybe one kiss could get someone to rethink their sexuality. It was crazy to think that. "So Tristan?" He prompted, wanting to think about something else.

Rory sighed. "Look, he annoys the hell out of me but then other times he can be...well, he can be quite sweet. It's like he has two sides to him." She said.

"Yeah but do you like him?" Matt grinned.

"I don't know, maybe ok? You happy now?" Rory said.

"Extremely!" Matt grinned but suddenly his grin faded.

"What?" Rory said noticing his change of expression.

Matt could only gesture towards the counter and Rory turned to see a girl walk up to Jess and suddenly Jess started kissing her. She glanced back to her brother who looked devastated. "Matt..." She said softly.

"Tell mom...tell mom I wasn't feeling good ok? I'll meet you at home." He said getting up.

"Matt wait!" Rory said concerned.

Matt ignored her and went to leave. He glanced back at Jess, who glanced up at him before going back to kissing the girl, before he opened the door and left the diner. How could he have been so stupid? How could he even think that things could possibly happen? He felt so silly now. He started walking home, furiously wiping away some tears that had started to fall down his face. How could he be so stupid?

 **So I hope you liked it! I'm so happy you all seem to like the idea of this story! Please keep the reviews coming as they really do motivate me to keep writing! Thanks again for your continued support! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your support so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 5

"We are never going to win this." Matt said as he, Rory and Lorelai put the finishing touches to their snowman.

"Hey, we've got no time for negativity here!" Lorelai said.

"He's right though, mom." Rory said. "Look at him. He's power buffing now." She said gesturing to the man behind them working on his snowman.

"We're going to win this. His is far too perfect. We're going to win." Lorelai said just as the head of their snowman fell off.

"You sure about that?" Matt smirked.

Lorelai sighed. "I need coffee." She said. "You two coming?"

"Count me in." Rory nodded.

"Matt?" Lorelai said.

"Uh..no, it's ok. I'm going to head home and get a head start on some homework so I don't leave it to the last day of our break." He said.

"Matt..." Lorelai said softly.

"I'm fine." He gave her a small smile. He had finally told his mom what had happened between him and Jess. She had been surprisingly supportive. He was pretty sure she was glad that Jess had a girlfriend now because it meant he definitely wasn't gay and therefore, there was no chance they'd be together.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You go get coffee. Bring me back a doughnut." He forced a smile.

"Ok." She smiled softly at him and she and Rory headed off to the diner.

Matt sighed as he watched them go. It had been two weeks now since he saw Jess kissing that girl in the diner and from then on, he had been successfully trying to avoid him. He would only go to the diner when either Lorelai or Rory would assure him that Jess wasn't there and at school, he would get to lessons early and then leave first. He was glad it was the winter break though. It made it easier. He glanced through the diner window and saw that Jess was standing in his usual spot at the end of the counter. He saw Jess glance up and for a moment, they caught each other's gaze but Matt quickly looked away and then slowly started walking away from the diner.

* * *

The following morning, though, Matt was stood outside the diner door. He had been craving coffee and a danish all morning but his mom was busy at the inn preparing for this big themed dinner and Rory was busy working on a newspaper thing for Paris so he had to go alone. He took a deep breath before opening the door. His heart dropped as he saw Jess behind the counter and not Luke. Jess glanced up at him so he knew he couldn't bolt now so he slowly walked over to the counter. "Luke not here?" He asked.

"Meeting at the bank. Left me in charge." Jess said.

"Is that wise?" Matt said.

"I'm hurt." Jess smirked.

Matt just rolled his eyes. "I guess I will get a coffee to go then." He said.

Jess nodded and grabbed him some coffee. He glanced up at him. "Haven't seen you around much lately." He said.

"Giving you space like you wanted." Matt shrugged. He spotted Jess' girlfriend coming in. "Keep the change." He told him handing him the money before quickly leaving before Jess could say anything else. He glanced back just in time to see the girl's face on Jess'.

* * *

Later that evening, Matt found himself back at the diner. His mom, Sookie, Rory and himself were sat at a table. He glanced around and was relieved to see Jess wasn't there.

"I've got thirty pounds of aged beef, trays and trays of trout, mountains of pruned tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange. I've got pumpkin hands." Sookie said gloomily.

"Take a sip." Lorelai said.

"How can you stay so calm about this?" She asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Lorelai shrugged.

"I can't believe they got snowed in." Rory said.

"All that work you put into it..." Matt said feeling sorry for them that they had to cancel the themed dinner which they had been working so hard on.

"At least they paid for it already. We didn't lose any money." Lorelai said.

"Yeah I guess. You know, I could still make up the dinner for the four of us." Sookie offered.

"Yeah, but then it would be like the three of us, all alone in the dining room." Rory said.

"It would be like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune." Matt smirked as Luke walked over to them.

"You want anything besides coffee?" He asked them

"Hey, what about Luke?" Sookie suddenly said.

"What about him?" Luke said.

"He eats, and Jess eats. Doesn't Jess eat?" Sookie asked Matt.

"Why are you asking me?" Matt said. "Ask his girlfriend."

"What's she doing?" Luke said.

"I think she's inviting you for dinner." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah, come on, join us! It'll be fun." Sookie said excitedly.

"Hey, you know what? Let's invite everyone." Lorelai said. "Everyone who lives here. It'll be a fun town thing."

"And they could even stay in the inn. All those empty rooms, all those uneaten pillow mints." Rory said.

"An out of control, over the top slumber party!" Lorelai grinned.

"I love it!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Rory grinned.

"Me three!" Matt chimed in.

"Done! Spread the word." Lorelai told Luke.

"I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not going to suddenly become your messenger boy." He said. He saw Lorelai staring at him and sighed. "What time?"

"Seven." She said.

"Right." He said walking away.

"Thanks Luke!" Lorelai called after him, grinning.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai, Rory and Matt were stood in the foyer of the inn welcoming guests.

"What is Paris doing here?" Matt asked as Paris walked in.

"She just had to give me stuff for the paper tonight. It couldn't wait apparently." Rory sighed.

"And Tristan came for support?" He said.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"Unless that's a hologram, I'm pretty sure Tristan's just walked in." Matt said.

"What is he doing here? I didn't invite him." Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to come and see you." Matt said.

"Matt..."

"What? How should I know what he's doing here?" He said. "Go find out. But maybe you should go to Paris first. She doesn't look like she's going to be very patient." He smirked.

"Wish me luck." Rory rolled her eyes and headed over to her friend.

Matt glanced over to the door and saw Luke and Jess coming in. "You invited Jess?" He asked his mom.

"I couldn't invite Luke and not invite Jess, could I?" Lorelai said.

"I guess not." Matt said. He saw them walking over to them. "I'm going to check on Grandma and Grandpa. Check that's Grandpa's still in that good mood." He said.

"Ok hon." She said, watching him rush off before turning to welcome Luke and Jess.

* * *

Matt smiled as he saw his mom and Luke head off in a horse and carriage that Lorelai and Sookie had arranged as a surprise for the guests. He knew Luke liked their mom and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. The whole town was just waiting for them to realise it though. He then raised his eyebrows as he saw Rory and Tristan heading off in one as well. He would have to get the gossip on that later. He looked around and realised he was the last one there so he got into the last horse and carriage by himself.

"You alone sir?" The driver asked.

"Looks like it." Matt said.

"Very well." The driver said before setting off.

Matt smiled as he took in the surroundings covered in snow when suddenly Jess jumped into his carriage. "What the..What the hell, Jess? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Jess smirked.

"What are you doing? You could have hurt yourself." Matt said.

"Two people per sleigh. No more, no less. You were breaking the rules." He said.

"Yeah and since when were you such a rule follower?" Matt said sarcastically.

"You know me. I thrive on rules." He smirked.

"Sure." Matt said shaking his head. He slowly sidled to one side as he could feel himself burning up being so close to Jess.

"So, tell me. Why have you been avoiding me?" Jess said.

"What?"

"I've seen you around but as soon as you see me, you make a hasty retreat. You even avoid me at school." He said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Matt snapped. "You told me you wanted space and then when I give you space, you complain that I'm avoiding you! Make up your mind!"

"I didn't tell you that you needed to avoid me." Jess said.

"You told me you needed space! What else did you mean?" Matt exclaimed. "Look, I don't want to argue about this..."

Jess glanced at him but didn't say anything. He looked round at the surroundings and saw the snowmen. "That's good." He commented.

"What?" Matt said surprised by the change of subject.

"Your snowman. Snowwoman, actually." He said.

"You know which one is ours?" Matt asked.

"It definitely has the most personality. Kind of looks like Bjork." Jess said.

"That's what we were going for!" Matt grinned, forgetting about the awkwardness from before for a split second.

"Yeah?"

"But everyone thinks the one on the end is going to be the winner." Matt said.

"Really? It's so overdone." Jess said.

"I agree."

"You should win." He said.

"No argument." Matt smiled. He glanced at Jess and then looked away. "So how's your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Shane? She's fine." Jess said.

"Fine huh? You seem to spend a lot of time together."

"I guess so."

"Well...I'm happy for you." Matt said quietly.

"Thanks." Jess said gruffly.

"Doesn't seem like your type though.."

"How do you know what my type is?" Jess challenged.

Matt glanced at him and then shook his head. "Guess I don't." He said.

"No. You don't." He said.

The rest of their sleigh ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Later that night, Matt went downstairs quietly to grab a drink. He groaned when he bumped into Jess on the way. "Seriously? Do you have to be everywhere?" He exclaimed.

"I don't get you at all." Jess said.

"What are you talking about?" Matt frowned.

"After the kiss, you were bending over backwards trying to talk to me, begging me to be friends again and now...well now it feels like you actually want to avoid me. I don't understand." Jess said.

"Because you told me to stay away!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm just doing what you wanted!"

"I didn't say you needed to avoid me! I told you that you didn't need to avoid the diner but you have been!" Jess exclaimed. "I don't understand. I know I said some things to you. Things I regret. But I've moved on from what's happened so I don't get why you're still avoiding me. I've tried to talk to you but you always either finish the conversation quickly or just pretend you haven't heard me. Why? Why can't we just go back to how we were before? I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Because it hurts ok!" Matt exclaimed. "You don't know how much it hurts everytime I see you with Shane! I know you don't want to hear this but I like you, Jess. I really like you. I've fancied you from the first day you arrived here. I know I shouldn't have acted on my feelings the way I did and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to hide how I feel anymore! That's why I've been avoiding you, Jess. Because it hurts just to see you because I know we can never happen. That's why it's easier for me to stay away." He let out a big breath. He glanced at Jess who looked shocked. "I'm sorry if that's just made things awkward again but I can't hide how I feel anymore. So, maybe it is best that we keep out of each other's way. For both of our sakes..."

"No." Jess said.

"Jess, didn't you just hear what I said..." Matt started but was interrupted suddenly by Jess' lips on his. He pulled away shocked. "What the...!?"

"I...I should go..." Jess said equally shocked by what had just happened before rushing off.

"Jess wait!" Matt called after him but he disappeared from sight.

"Matthew?" A familiar voice said.

Matt cringed as he recognised the voice and slowly turned round. "Grandpa..." He said awkwardly, seeing him standing by the doorway looking stunned.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep letting me know what you think! Your reviews mean so much to me so thank you! You guys are my motivation to write so thank you for being so supportive all the time. I really do appreciate it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 6

"Is there something you would like to share with me?" Richard said.

"I'm guessing you heard and saw everything..." Matt said awkwardly.

"I'd still like to hear it from you." He said.

Matt glanced at him and took a deep breath. "Grandpa, I...I'm gay." He said quietly.

Richard nodded and then sighed before going to sit down on the couch.

"Are you mad?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Mad? No. Hurt? A bit." He said. He looked up at his grandson. "I'm hurt you felt like you couldn't share this with your grandmother and I."

"It's not because I didn't want to." Matt said going to sit down with him. He sighed. "There are still...people...who think people like me shouldn't be able to live our lives the way we want to. I know there are people in...uh...in the high society circle..." He said hesitantly glancing at his grandpa. "..who would be disgusted by it. There are people at my school who pick on me for it."

"And you thought your grandmother and I would not be fine with it." Richard said quietly.

"No! Well...I don't know." He sighed. "I was nervous to tell you." He admitted.

Richard sighed. "Matthew, you are our grandson and we will love you no matter what." He said softly. "You are who you are. You can't choose that. I'm just sorry you felt like you couldn't tell us."

"No, I'm sorry, Grandpa. I should have been honest with you. I know I should have been." Matt said.

"Well...I know now." He said.

Matt glanced at him. "Will you tell Grandma?" He asked.

Richard smiled slightly. "I think she would appreciate it more if it came from you." He said.

Matt sighed. "It was worth a try." He said.

"So...that boy..." He said.

"It's a long story." Matt said. He glanced at him. "But please don't tell anyone about what happened. I just...I don't think Jess would want people knowing." He said.

"My lips are sealed." Richard promised.

"Thank you." He said relieved. "So...have you and Grandma made up?"

"I think so." He nodded. "She wants to come back to our room so I would say that's progress." He joked.

Matt laughed. "Lucky you!"

"Yes." Richard smiled. "Come on, I think we better all get to bed, don't you?"

Matt sighed but nodded. "Probably." He watched his Grandpa get up. "Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He smiled softly.

* * *

Matt glanced up from the table he was having breakfast the following morning with Rory, Paris and Tristan. He saw Jess grabbing some food. "I'll be right back." He told them before getting up and going over to the buffet. "Hi..." He said hesitantly.

"Hey.." Jess said gruffly.

"Can we talk?" Matt asked.

"Would rather we didn't." He said.

"We need to talk about what happened." Matt said.

"Nothing happened." Jess said glancing at him.

"We both know that's not true. And we've got my Grandpa as a witness." He said.

"He saw us?" Jess asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah he saw us." Matt said. He saw Jess' panicked expression. "But don't worry, I asked him not to say anything and he promised he wouldn't."

Jess just nodded.

"Jess, we need to talk. You kissed me." He said.

"Shh!" He exclaimed. "Say it a bit louder, will you?" He said glancing around.

Matt sighed. "Fine, you know what? Have it your way. Pretend it didn't happen. Go back to giving me the silent treatment because I'm done. You don't want to adit what happened, that's fine. We both know the truth. At least I can b proud of who I am." He said before walking away.

"Everything ok?" Rory asked Matt as he arrived back at the table.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said. He watched as Paris and Tristan went up to get some more food. "So you and Tristan? Any gossip there?" He teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw you two share a sleigh ride yesterday." He said.

"That's just because he had no one to go with." Rory said.

"Sure it was." Matt smirked.

Rory did smile slightly. "Ok fine! I might like him ok? You happy now?"

Matt grinned. "So why don't you tell him?"

"Because...well, because he probably doesn't feel the same way." She said.

"Rory, come on! He spent a whole year annoying you which is secret code that a boy likes you and now he's come to a crazy themed dinner in a crazy town just to see you. You're really telling me he doesn't like you?" Matt said.

Rory glanced over at Tristan and Paris. "I just...Things between me and Paris are actually good again. I don't want this to mess that up."

"Well Paris will have to deal with that." He said.

"Matt..."

"What? You can't let Paris be the reason for not letting something potentially really good happening. That's not fair on you." Matt said.

Rory sighed. "Maybe..."

"Promise me, you'll talk to him."

"Promise me you'll talk to Jess then." Rory challenged.

"What?"

"Well something's obviously happened again. I saw your hushed argument with him earlier." She said.

"It was nothing. I'm done with him." Matt shrugged.

"Matt..."

"I'm fine." He told her. "Honestly."

"Ok..." She said unconvinced.

* * *

Matt was sat at the diner watching Paris ask Luke about truckers and prostitution, smirking. He glanced at Rory. "So you decided to bring Paris here because...?"

"She wanted to find the seedy underbelly of Stars Hollow." Rory sighed.

"There is no seedy underbelly of Stars Hollow." He laughed.

"Try telling Paris that." Tristan smirked.

"You just came to watch the entertainment then." Matt smirked.

"Maybe. But also, I'm on the paper. Paris demanded we both help her." He said.

"Huh." Matt said, glancing at Rory, his eyes twinkling. "Well why don't I tag along? I can try and distract Paris while you two find something you can really write for the paper." He suggested.

"It's fine." Rory said knowing Matt wanted to leave them alone so they could talk.

"I insist. Otherwise you might be here all day." Matt joked, seeing Jess appear.

"Ok. But, oh hey, Jess?" Rory said. "You want to join us in trying to find the seedy underbelly of Stars Hollow?" She smiled.

"Uh..." Jess said glancing at Matt.

"Rory..." Matt warned.

"Ok..." Jess said hesitantly.

"Great! Then we can all have nice chats." She grinned over at her brother.

He just shook his head. "Nice." He said.

"Two can play at this game." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

The five of them had been walking around for hours. "Ok, maybe there isn't something here." Paris relented.

"Hallelujah, she finally gets it!" Rory said.

"Wait..." Matt said, suddenly getting an idea as they walked past the video store.

"Matt, no..." Rory said seeing what he was about to say.

"At least make something useful out of the embarrassment." He smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Paris asked.

"How about an article about censorship in a small town?" Matt said.

"That could work." Paris said after a moment.

"Great! Why don't you and Tristan go and get Taylor and we can go in and talk to Kirk?" Matt said.

"It's ok. We don't need two people to do that." Rory said.

"Just go, Gilmore. We're running out of time." Paris said.

"You heard her." Matt smirked.

"Fine. Come on." Rory told Tristan.

Matt smirked as he watched them walk off. "Ok...so, let's go..." He started but turned back to only see Jess standing there. "She's already gone in..." He said.

"Like a bull in a china shop. I feel sorry for Kirk." Jess smirked.

Matt smirked slightly but then felt the awkwardness wash over him again as he realised he was by himself with Jess. "So..."

"Look, what you said before..." Jess said awkwardly.

"It's fine. We don't need to talk about it." Matt said quickly.

"But what happened last night..."

"Nothing happened." Matt said glancing at him. "You said nothing happened so nothing happened. I won't say anything, don't worry."

"That's not what I..."

"Come on, we better go save Kirk from Paris." He said quickly.

"Yeah...ok..." Jess sighed following him into the video store.

* * *

"Remind me again why I let my brother tag along with us for this?" Rory grumbled as she watched Taylor excitedly rush ahead to go and talk to Paris.

Tristan chuckled. "Aw I like him. He's fun." He said.

"Fun...and annoying." Rory said.

"Well at least you have him. I always wished I had a sibling." Tristan said.

Rory glanced at him. "You did?"

"Yeah. Would have given me someone to talk to about my parents." He said.

Rory glanced at him for a moment. "You know...you can always talk to me...if you need to, that is. I'm told I'm a good listener." She gave him a small smile.

Tristan smiled at her. "Thanks." He said. "I might take you up on that."

Rory smiled at him.

Tristan glanced at her. "I'm glad we could work things out between us. You know, be friends." He said.

Rory glanced at him. "Me too." She smiled.

They were about to go into the video store when Tristan stopped her. "Look, you can say no if you like, I won't be offended. I'm pretty sure you will say no but I know I will regret it if I don't ask." He said.

"Ask what?" She said nervously.

"Would you maybe..uh..like to grab a meal with me some time?" He said.

"Like...like a date?" Rory said quietly.

"Yeah...but it's fine if you don't want. I just needed to ask. But it's fine." He said.

"Tristan, I'd like that." She said.

"What?" He said surprised.

"I said I'd like that." She smiled.

"Oh..ok. Well..uh..I guess I'll text you sometime then and we can sort out when?" Tristan said.

"Sounds good." Rory said.

Tristan smiled. "Ok then."

"Come on, we better get in there." She told him as they heard Paris.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah we probably should." He said.

* * *

Matt was doing some studying on his desk when he heard a tap on his window. He frowned and glanced at the clock which said it was 9 in the evening. Who would be coming round this late? He opened his curtains and was surprised to see Jess standing there. He slowly pulled up his window. "Hi..."

"Hey..." Jess said.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I know I said we didn't need to talk before and you have every right to be angry at me for messing you around. But you're right. We do need to talk about what happened. So...can I come in?" Jess said awkwardly.

Matt looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok." He said.

Jess climbed in and they stood in Matt's room in silence for a moment.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Matt said.

"Yeah..." Jess said quietly, going to sit down on Matt's bed. "Look, the last few weeks have really messed with my head." He admitted.

"I already apologised for kissing you. Many times." Matt crossed his arms against his chest.

"I know." Jess said quickly. "I just...from then on, my head's been all over the place. I mean, I never thought I would get kissed by another guy..."

"Jess..."

Jess shook his head at him. "I never thought I would get kissed by another guy..." He continued. "But what shocked me was that I actually liked it..." He admitted.

"What?" Matt said surprised.

"I know I was a jerk to you after that and I'm sorry. I just...I'd never felt like this before and it...well, it really confused me." He said. "I thought...I thought if I got a girlfriend, it would get these thoughts out of my head and these feelings..."

"And did it?" Matt asked quietly.

"No." Jess sighed. "It just made me even more confused. Then I tried to start talking to you again but you were avoiding me every time I tried."

"Because..."

"Yeah I know. Because I asked you to stay away." Jess sighed. He glanced at Matt. "You knew from an early age right? You knew you were gay?"

"For as long as I can remember, yeah." Matt nodded, sitting down on the bed with him

"I've never even thought about it. I just always assumed I was straight. I've been with a couple of girls before so I just thought..." He said. He glanced at Matt. "Now, I'm pretty sure I like guys as well." He said hesitantly.

"Jess, I get that this can be confusing ok?" Matt said. "I just wished you'd talked to me about it. You made me feel like I was in the wrong. I know I shouldn't have kissed you but you made me feel awful about it. And then yesterday, I thought...I thought maybe something could happen finally and then you turn around and insist nothing happened. It's not fair on me. You know I like you, I admitted that yesterday. I can't deal with this anymore. You can't keep messing with my feelings. It's not fair."

"I know." Jess said gruffly.

Matt sighed. "So...what now? Do you still need time to think about how you feel?"

"I've spent three weeks doing that." Jess said glancing at him.

"And?"

"And...I feel that if I hide or try and block my feelings away like I have been doing, I'm most likely going to go crazy." He said.

"So, what are you saying?" Matt said quietly.

"I'm saying...well I'm saying..." Jess said but then he leant in and kissed him again. "That answer your question?" He said.

Matt blushed slightly. "I think so." He said. He sighed. "Wait, how do I know you're serious? How do I know you're not just going to turn around tomorrow again and say this didn't happen?" He said.

"Because I'm too tired to pretend anymore." Jess said.

"Ok..."

"But..."

"Ah I knew there'd be a catch..." Matt said but smirked slightly.

"Can we...not tell anyone about us yet? Just not yet..." Jess said hesitantly. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet..."

Matt glanced at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok." He said.

"Thanks." Jess said relieved.

"But there is probably one person who should know..."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend." Matt said.

"Aw crap, yeah!" Jess groaned. He glanced at him. "I..uh..I better go talk to her then." He said.

Matt nodded. "Ok."

"So...we're good?" Jess checked.

Matt smiled softly. "We're good."

Jess nodded. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah...see you tomorrow." Matt said. He watched Jess then climb back out the window and disappear from sight. He glanced at himself in the mirror and saw the giddy smile he had on his face. He didn't care. For once, he was really happy. Happier than he had been in a long while. He just hoped it would last.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think! :) Thanks again for your continued support! It really does mean so much to me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay in the update! I was away last weekend and this week at work has just been crazy busy so I've not had any time to write. Thank you for your support so far. I hope you're all still with me! :)**

Chapter 7

"Someone looks happy." Rory commented as they walked across the square, Rory to catch the bus to Chilton and Matt to head to Stars Hollow High.

"So? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Matt grinned.

"You're freaking me out." Rory said. "What's got you so happy anyway?"

Matt hesitated for a moment. "Nothing." He finally said.

"Well something obviously has." She pointed out.

Matt sighed. "Look, if I could tell you I would. But I can't." He said.

"Why not?"

"I made a promise." He said.

"That's my bus so you may have been saved by the bell but I will get it out of you." Rory joked.

"We'll see." Matt smirked.

"I always do!" Rory called getting on the bus. "See you!"

"Bye!" He said before heading across the square to head to school. He saw a familiar figure standing outside. He smiled as he walked up to him. "Wow, Jess Mariano is actually early to school. That's a sight I never thought I'd see." He joked.

"Yeah...well there's a motive to come now." Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Matt grinned.

"I'll share it with you after school." Jess said.

Matt smirked. "I look forward to it. Come on, let's head inside." He said. As they walked inside, Matt glanced over at him. "So..uh..you haven't changed your mind?" He asked hesitantly.

"About what?" Jess said.

"You know what about." Matt said.

Jess glanced around at the odd student who had arrived early at all before pulling Matt into the toilets and kissing him. "That answer your question?" He said.

Matt grinned. "Definitely."

"My mind's made up. I'm in ok? That is, if you still are?" He said.

Matt smiled and glanced around to check they were alone before kissing him again. "Does that answer your question?" He said.

"Definitely." Jess smirked.

"So...we're really doing this?"

"I guess we are."

Matt smiled. "Come on, we better head out before someone walks in." He said.

"Do we have to go to lessons?" Jess groaned.

"Hey, if you're dating me, you have to go to your classes. That's the condition." Matt smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain, Gilmore." Jess said.

"You still in?" He smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He teased, nudging Matt playfully, making him laugh.

* * *

"Seriously?" Jess groaned as they were sat in the living room at the Crap Shack. "You actually take part in these crazy events?"

"The Bid-A-Basket event has been taking place here for as long as I can remember. Rory and I have taken part every year. Even our mom does. Please?" Matt said.

"But isn't it meant to be guys bidding on girls' baskets?" Jess said.

"Well yeah...but I have an idea." Matt said. "You know Dean and Lindsey at school?"

"The hockey guy and the blonde?" Jess asked.

Matt smirked slightly. "You really don't pay attention to people's names at all, do you?"

"I prefer giving them nicknames." He smirked.

"Well anyway, that's them. I was thinking I could bid on Lindsey's basket but then I could have a basket made by Sookie waiting. Lindsey can go off with Dean and then we're free to have a picnic together." Matt said.

"What, like a first date?" Jess said.

"If you want?" He shrugged.

Jess thought for a moment. "You think Dean would go for it?"

"We always got on when he dated Rory. I figure if I told him the reason why, he'd go for it. He'd still get to go with Lindsey." Matt said.

"But wouldn't the town think it's weird that you're bidding on a girl's basket? I mean...they all know you're gay, right?" He said confused.

"Well yeah, but I normally bid on Lane's basket. It's the only way Mrs Kim lets her take part. Since I'm gay, weirdly she has no problem Lane hanging out with me." Matt said.

Jess sighed. "Do I have a choice about this either way?"

Matt grinned. "Not really."

"Then I guess I'm in."

"Yess!" He thrust a fist in the air and gave him a quick kiss just as they heard the front door open. They jumped apart just as Rory walked in. "Hey!" Matt said.

"Oh hey!" Rory said. "Oh and hi Jess." She said.

"Hey." Jess nodded at her.

"We had a project to work on so I said we could come back to ours seeing as mom's working late today." Matt lied.

"Right..." Rory said glancing between them, not quite believing them.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"Paris found out about Tristan asking me out." Rory said.

"How?"

"Well...I sort of told her." Rory admitted.

"That'll explain it." Matt smirked. "So...how did she take it?"

"Surprisingly ok." She said. "It was a bit awkward at first but to be honest, I think she's moved on from Tristan."

"That's good then." He smiled.

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "And relieving!" She said. "So mom's working late so do you two fancy Luke's for dinner? She left us money right?"

"Yeah in the kitchen." Matt nodded. He glanced at Jess. "You fancy joining us for food?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Let's go then!" Rory smiled. She noticed a smile exchange between Matt and Jess but didn't say anything. She was thinking that Matt's sudden happiness may quite likely be to do with Jess.

* * *

Matt, Rory and Jess were enjoying burgers at Luke's later that evening. Lane had joined them as well. Matt watched as Rory went to get them all a refill of drinks and then turned to Lane. "So, about the basket auction...you're ok with me not bidding on yours this year right?" He checked.

"Yeah don't worry, I don't mind! Besides, I have a plan to meet up with Henry. You've been helping me out for years now. It's about time you have some happiness." She smiled glancing between them. "Both of you." She said pointedly.

"Wait, what? How did you...?" Matt said shocked.

"It's pretty obvious. You forget I go to the same school as you. I've seen the looks between you." She said.

Matt glanced at Jess and then back at Lane. "Look, noone knows ok? Not even Rory." He said.

"So I'm right? You two are...?" Lane asked.

"It's early days. But yeah..." Matt said with a shy smile.

"Wow...I never would have thought you would be...you know." Lane told Jess. "No offence!" She added quickly.

"None taken." Jess said smirking slightly.

"We don't want it getting out yet though. So...uh..." Matt said.

"My lips are sealed." Lane promised.

"Thanks Lane." Matt smiled gratefully.

* * *

"Dean, can I have a word?" Matt asked going up to him at school the next day.

"Matt, hi?" Dean said surprised that his ex's brother was talking to him.

"Hey." Matt smiled sheepishly. "I know this is kind of weird, with what happened with you and Rory...but us two used to get along. And I was kind of wondering whether I could ask you for a favour..." He admitted.

"Uh..sure..." Dean said.

"So..uh..the Bid-A-Basket auction is happening this weekend..." Matt said.

"Oh yeah, Lindsey's already making her basket." He nodded.

"Right..." He nodded. "Well I was sort of wondering whether I could bid on it..."

"Bid on what? Lindsey's basket?" He said confused.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Long story short, I've started something up with this guy and I want to share a picnic with him. But it's early days and he doesn't want it being public knowledge yet so we need a cover..." Matt admitted. "You would still get to eat Lindsey's basket as I'm getting Sookie to make one up for me. So..uh..is that ok?"

"Well...I'd need to talk to Lindsey...but I don't see why not..." Dean said slowly.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "I realise now I could have just asked Lane but she's trying to set something up so that she can meet up with this guy she met at a Chilton party with Rory." He told him.

Dean nodded. "I'll let you know ok?"

"Ok thanks." He nodded.

* * *

"Why on earth did you bid on Lindsey's basket?" Rory said confused, after Matt had gone to retrieve Lindsey's basket during the auction at the weekend.

"Yeah..you know she's with Dean, right?" Lorelai said.

"I do go to the same school as them so I do know that." Matt told them.

"And Dean's ok with this?" Lorelai said confused.

"He's still going to get to eat with her." Matt said.

"So why did you bid on her basket?" Rory asked again.

"I used her as a cover ok!" He exclaimed, frustrated with all the questions.

"Why do you need a cover?" Lorelai asked confused. "Wait...have you actually met a guy? Is this so you can eat with him?" She said suddenly getting excited.

Matt blushed slightly. "Maybe." He admitted.

"Oh my god! So who is it?" Lorelai grinned.

"I can't say. It's still early days. This would be our first unofficial date. I don't want to jinx it." Matt said.

"But we're family! You can tell us! We won't tell anyone." Lorelai said.

Rory suddenly saw Jess watching from outside the diner and suddenly something clicked. "Mom, let's not hound him. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to. He'll tell us when he's ready." She said.

"Urghh fine!" Lorelai sighed as bidding suddenly started on her basket. She started to panic as it became obvious that Patty had set up three men to bid on her basket and she ran off in search of Luke.

Matt turned to Rory. "Thanks for the save." He said gratefully.

"I think I can understand why you don't want it out yet." She said.

"What, why?" Matt said.

"Because you're dating the bad boy of Stars Hollow." Rory smirked gesturing over to where Jess was hovering.

"I..uh...I..." He tried.

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Not even mom." She promised.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. He glanced at her. "Do you...do you find it weird?"

Rory shrugged. "It's a bit of a surprise after everything that's happened between you two but I know you really like him. And I'm guessing he's had a change of heart..." She said cautiously.

"Yeah, he has." Matt said quietly. "It's..uh..it's been hard for him. Trying to come to terms with his feelings. But..we're both on the same page and we're both serious. We haven't rushed into it." He said.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Rory said.

"I know and I appreciate that. But Jess really opened up to me a few nights ago and from then on...well he's just been different." He said. "I think we could really have something special." He admitted coyly. "But Jess just isn't ready for it to come out yet."

"I can understand that." Rory said. She glanced at her brother. "Are you happy?" She smiled softly.

Matt smiled. "Yeah. I really am." He said.

"Well then, make sure you fill me in on all the details on your unofficial first date later ok?" She said.

Matt grinned. "Deal!" He said as their mom suddenly appeared back with Luke in tow. He glanced at Rory. "Ok, I'm going to get off now. Fill me in on all that." He smirked gesturing to their mom and Luke, who was now grudgingly bidding on her basket. "And enjoy your picnic with Tristan." He smiled.

"I will!" She smiled. "And hey, don't forget, I want those details later mister!" She called.

"I won't!" Matt smirked, walking off to meet up with Jess.

* * *

"Sookie can really cook." Jess said as he and Matt tucked into the food, while sat on the bridge.

"She really can." Matt agreed.

"Don't tell Luke I said that though." Jess smirked.

"My lips are sealed." Matt laughed. "So tell me again why we're sitting on the bridge having this picnic?"

"I like this bridge." Jess said. "And it's away from everyone."

"True." He said.

"Plus it also has special memories for me. Luke pushed me in over there." Jess pointed.

Matt smirked. "I still wish I would have seen that."

"It was quite the sight." He smirked slightly.

"I'm guessing you deserved it?"

"Probably."

Matt laughed and tucked into more of the food before looking up at him. "So..uh..Rory knows about us." He said hesitantly.

"What, how?" Jess said.

"She kind of guessed. She saw you watching the auction earlier and well...she knew that I liked you and stuff. To be honest, I don't think I would have been able to keep it a secret from her anyway. We tell each other everything." He said. He glanced at Jess. "Are you mad?"

"Nah.." Jess said. "I get it. I know it's probably hard for you to keep it a secret so it's fine that Rory knows. I just...I'd rather it just be her. And Lane." He said. "I know you probably think it's weird. I'm just not ready. I don't want Luke finding out from someone other than me..."

"I get it." Matt assured him. "Rory's promised she won't tell anyone so don't worry."

"Ok. Good. Thanks." He said gruffly. "You really don't mind keeping this a secret for the time being?"

"You mean, do I mind have secret trysts with you? Nah, it'll be like the movies!" Matt grinned.

Jess smirked slightly. "Although we're hotter." He said.

"Well...you're hotter." Matt said.

"You're hot." Jess said gruffly.

"Really? I've never really thought about myself as hot." Matt admitted.

"You are to me. I fell for you, didn't I? You think there wasn't attraction there?" Jess said.

Matt shrugged. "I just thought you liked me for me. My personality and stuff." He said self consciously.

"I do like you for you. I like how sure you are of yourself and how you don't care what people think." Jess said.

"Yeah?" Matt said surprised by the sincerity in Jess' voice.

"Yup. But if you expect me to keep talking all this emotional crap, I may have to reconsider." He smirked.

"Ah well you've shown your softer side to me now! Your reputation has been shot." Matt teased him.

"Yeah and if it ever gets out, I'll know who to come and find." Jess said.

Matt grinned. "Don't worry, I'll keep the nice Jess to myself."

"Good." Jess said but smirked slightly.

"So how's this for a first date?" Matt said.

"It's been alright." He nodded.

"Alright? Just alright?" Matt said in mock exasperation.

"It helps that no one's around and I can do this." Jess smirked before leaning forward and kissing him.

Matt grinned. "Ready to reconsider your alright review?" He smirked.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to convince you more." He said, giving him another kiss.

"Perhaps you should." Jess said, reciprocating the action.

* * *

Matt got home later that afternoon and found Rory in the living room. "Mom here?" He asked.

"Nope, she's still with Luke. How'd it go with Jess?" She asked.

Matt couldn't help the giddy smile that appeared on his face. "It was...perfect." He said.

"Aw, it looks like someone's fallen pretty badly." Rory teased him.

Matt smirked and collapsed on the couch next to her. "He just...He's like a different person with me. He's considerate, he's thoughtful, he's just...I really like him." He admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well I'm waiting! Tell me everything!" Rory grinned.

"Ok but only if you tell me about your date with Tristan afterwards!" Matt grinned.

"Deal!" Rory grinned.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep letting me know what you think by leaving a review! Your support means so much to me so thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay AGAIN! Crazy busy week at work yet again so have been exhausted every evening. I hope you're all still with me. Please do let me know whether you're enjoying this as I feel like not many people are actually reading it. Let me know if you would still like me to continue with this. :)**

Chapter 8

Matt and Jess were sat on the couch at the Crap Shack one day after school, watching some tv. "So my mom's away on Friday for the night..." Matt said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Jess said.

"She got roped into this spa day thing with my Grandma. She's dreading it." He grinned.

"Sounds bad." Jess smirked.

"Yup, I'm worried one of them will end up killing the other." Matt joked.

"So you have the house to yourself huh?" He said glancing over at him.

"Well, Rory will be here but yeah." He nodded.

"Interesting." Jess commented.

Matt glanced at him. "I guess having some company wouldn't be that bad." He said casually.

"It wouldn't, huh?" Jess smirked. "And what would be the benefits?"

"How about a little action like this?" Matt smirked before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Ok, so that is very tempting." Jess smirked.

"So you'll come?"

"I'll be here." He nodded.

"Cool." Matt grinned.

"Can I get another preview of what might happen?" Jess joked.

"Oh definitely!" Matt grinned leaning in again and as they started kissing, he accidentally pushed Jess down on the couch so that he was on top of him.

"Ah geez! Seriously?" A voice said.

They jumped apart to see Rory standing there. "Rory!" Matt said, blushing slightly.

"Ok, you guys need to stop this! I know I know about you two but I could have easily been mom then!" Rory pointed out.

"Nah, mom's working late today to make up for the time she'll be missing on Friday." Matt said. "We're not that stupid that we'd do this when mom could walk in."

"Oh so it's ok to do it when you know I can walk in?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah but you love me!" Matt grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to keep walking in on you two making out all the time. This is the fifth time this week!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Matt said smirking slightly.

"Yeah, sure you are." Rory shook her head but smirked slightly.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Jess said.

"Uh huh. That's what you said last time." She said.

"Well we mean it this time." Jess said smirking slightly.

Rory just shook her head. "You two belong together." She said walking off towards her bedroom.

"Maybe I should head back..." Jess smirked at Matt. "Luke will wonder where I am anyway."

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow. Still on for Friday?" He said.

"If it's ok with Rory." Jess nodded.

"I'll talk to her. I'm sure it will be fine. Plus I'll suggest she should invite Tristan. Seems like it's going ok between them so it will be a chance for you two to meet." He said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Jess said giving him a kiss.

"Bye." Matt smiled, watching him leave, before heading towards Rory's room. "Can I come in?" He asked, poking his head round.

"Sure." Rory smiled. "Has your loverboy gone?" She teased.

"Yes he's gone." Matt smirked. He glanced at her. "I am sorry you keep walking in on us at the wrong time. I promise we don't time it." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Rory said.

"Are you sure? Because if it makes you uncomfortable..." He said.

"Matt, no! You know that's not it." Rory assured him. "You know I like seeing you so happy and if Jess is the cause of that, then I'm happy for you guys. I just don't always want to walk in during the gross moment of your relationship." She said smirking slightly.

"The gross moment? We were only kissing!" Matt laughed.

"You were on top of him on the couch! And then the time before that you were sucking each other's faces off!" Rory said.

"We were not!" He scoffed. "It was only kissing."

"Ok so you would be ok walking in on me and Tristan kissing like that, would you?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Ok good point." Matt conceded. "Sorry, we'll try to be more discrete." He told her.

"Thank you." Rory smirked.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"Good. Although Paris had a meltdown because she got an A- on a test." She said.

"Oh dear..."

"She wanted to study with me Friday night but luckily I think I got out of it." Rory said.

"Oh yeah? What plans do you have for Friday then?" He asked casually.

"Was just thinking I would have a quiet night in, doing laundry, something like that." She shrugged.

"So you're not inviting Tristan round?"

"Wasn't planning to. Why?" She asked.

"Well...uh...I kind of invited Jess round." Matt admitted sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rory smirked. "Well I might think about asking Tristan then. I don't fancy being the third wheel."

"You don't mind?" He checked.

"No. Just keep the making out to the confines of your room." She said. "Or anything else to that matter!"

"Ew Rory!" He exclaimed.

"What? It's your first time with him staying over. You're saying that's not a possibility?" She said.

"I...I'm not ready for that yet." Matt said quietly, biting his lip. "You don't think he'd think that's why I invited him round, do you?"

Rory saw her brother's worried expression. "Nah, I'm sure he won't. Like you said, it's early days right? I'm sure he won't even be thinking about that." She assured him.

"Ok." Matt said quietly.

"Look, if you're worried about it, just talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand." Rory said.

"Yeah...you're right." He said.

Rory smiled at him. "It is really nice to see you happy. You are happy right?" She said.

Matt smiled genuinely. "I'm really happy." He said softly.

"Good." Rory smiled.

"Honeys I'm home!" A familiar voice called as the front door opened.

"And the subject is dropped." Matt said.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime." Rory told him.

"Yeah, in a parallel universe maybe." He quipped as they left Rory's room to go and greet their mom.

* * *

"So four orders of garlic naan, four samosas and four vindaloos. And two big portions of rice. Is that right?" Rory asked Matt and Jess as they sat on the couch.

"Sounds good! Tristan's coming to eat as well right?" Matt said.

"Yeah he should arrive in about an hour." Rory nodded.

"Perfect timing then. Go order!" He smiled.

"Will do!" Rory said walking off towards the kitchen.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Matt asked Jess.

"So far so good." He nodded.

Matt smirked. "Good."

Jess smirked. He glanced round to check Rory hadn't returned before leaning in to kiss him.

"You know we can kiss around her, right?" Matt teased.

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Jess said.

"It's not us kissing that makes her uncomfortable. It's..uh..the making out type of kissing we do...and us getting carried away." He said, blushing slightly.

"Right." Jess smirked slightly. "Will try to rein myself in then. Although, that'll be hard."

Matt blushed again. "Well, maybe it will be for the best. I mean we don't want to get too carried away right? I mean...we're..uh..we've not reached that stage yet right?" He said awkwardly, glancing over at Jess.

Jess glanced at him for a moment. "We're ready when we're both ready. If we keep to kissing, that's fine with me." He said.

Matt let out a breath. "Ok...good." He said relieved. He glanced at Jess and smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Hey, look, I want to take it slow too. I want to do this right and if that means not getting too carried away too early, that's fine by me." Jess said sincerely.

"And that's why you're my boyfriend." Matt smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"Food's ordered!" Rory smiled coming back in just as the doorbell rang. "That's weird. I'm sure Tristan said he'd get here by 8." She said confused.

"Maybe he missed you." Matt joked.

Rory rolled her eyes at her brother and went to answer the door. "Paris?" She said surprised. "What are you...?"

"I tried to stay home and study myself but I can't. I don't know what anything means anymore. I mean, I can't even read my own handwriting. What does this say? The person who wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit stuffing bodies under their porch!" Paris ranted.

"Paris..." Rory sighed.

"What?" She said moving past into the house and stopping when she saw Matt and Jess there. "Oh...this is your big night planned..." She said quietly. "You're having a party..."

"Not a party really. Just...hanging out." Rory said.

"Yeah, Tristan's joining us later and we're going to..." Matt was saying but stopped when Rory gave him a look.

"We were just planning to hang out Paris. We've ordered food in and we were going to watch a movie."

"Oh." She said. "Well fine. It must be nice to have people to hang out with. Don't let me stand in your way." She said before starting to head for the door.

"Paris, wait." Rory sighed.

"No, forget it, I don't want to get in the way of your big night." She said.

"I'll study with you ok?"

"What, really?" Paris said surprised.

"For one hour, that's it. We can do a quick review and a pop quiz and then you're going home. Deal?" She said.

"Deal." Paris nodded quickly.

"Ok, so, go sit down. Ill be back in a minute." Rory said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the toilet."

"Ok, but my hour doesn't start until you get back out here, right?" She called after her. She glanced over at Matt and Jess who were stifling their laughs on the couch.

"I'm assuming you won't interrupt our study session?" She retorted.

"Aw Paris, we wouldn't miss this! Jess and I are great at electrochemistry." Matt grinned.

"You are?" She said skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, we're the teacher's pet in our chemistry lessons." He nodded solemnly.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Paris said sitting down.

"Why do you always have to wound me so much, Paris? I thought we were friends." Matt teased.

Paris just rolled her eyes but stifled a smirk. "Just don't pull away Rory's or my focus and you can stay in here." She said.

"Gee thanks Paris! We get to stay in the living room of my house on a Friday evening. Score!" Matt grinned.

"Stop baiting me Gilmore." Paris said.

"Aw Paris, you know you love me really. Besides, who else makes you laugh like I do?" He smirked.

Paris smiled slightly. "Whatever." She said as Rory came back into the room.

"So this is Paris by the way." Matt told Jess.

"I gathered." He smirked.

"Ready?" Rory asked.

"Ready." Paris nodded.

* * *

Matt looked round the living room later that evening and smiled at the sight. Rory and Tristan were sat on the armchair, snuggled up together. He smiled as Rory leant her head on Tristan's shoulder and he reciprocated by giving her a quick kiss. He could tell Tristan made Rory happy and he could tell Tristan's feelings for his sister were genuine. He was happy for them both. He then glanced over at Paris who was sat on the other armchair. After the study session, they had managed to persuade Paris to stay and hang out with them. Matt was proud of his sister when she asked Paris. He knew their friendship had been up and down but he could tell they respected each other and in all reality, he quite enjoyed having Paris around as well. She was a good friend to Rory and they had become friends over the time she would hang out with Rory while he was there. He enjoyed getting the laid back side of Paris out of her because he knew out intense she could be. He smiled as he remembered what a nice evening they had actually all had together that night, eating the food, chatting about book and generally just hanging out. He had been nervous about having Jess round for the night as it did dawn on him that it would be the first night they would spend together and his conversation with Rory still replayed in his head. However, his conversation with Jess had eased his worries massively and the casual nature of the evening had relaxed him immensely. He felt a nudge in his ribs and he looked to see Jess smirking at him. "What?" He said.

"You were miles away. I thought I'd just bring you back to reality." Jess smirked.

"Sorry." Matt smiled sheepishly. "Was just thinking what a nice evening it's been." He said.

Jess smiled. "Yeah it's been fun." He nodded as the credits to the movie came on.

"So it's getting late. Maybe..uh..maybe we should head to bed. Our mom's getting back early tomorrow so we should make sure we're up in time to walk back to the diner." Matt said.

"Makes sense." Jess nodded, starting to stand up. He glanced back to see Matt still sitting down on the couch looking awkward. He was quiet for a moment before sitting back down. "Why don't we all have a slumber party in here?" He suggested.

"What?" Matt said confused.

"We could bring the mattresses down from the beds and just sleep in here. It would be like a massive sleepover." He said. "Would you guys be up for it?" He asked Rory, Tristan and Paris.

"Sure!" Rory nodded.

"Sounds good." Tristan agreed.

"Yeah why not." Paris said after a moment.

"See?" He smirked at Matt. "They think I'm good at coming up with amazing ideas."

Matt laughed. "Yeah you are." He said. "I'll go get the mattresses." He said before leaning into Jess' ear. "Thank you." He said softly, giving his a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai smiled, coming into the diner the following morning.

"Hey!" Luke smiled. "Matt and Rory said you were at a spa last night. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, my mother and I stole bathrobes!" She grinned.

"My mistake. I asked." Luke said dryly.

"You haven't seen Matt, have you?" She asked. "Rory said he was doing some work with Jess here."

"Yeah, they're upstairs I think." He nodded.

"What is it with those two? I swear they always have these projects to work on." Lorelai said. "Can I head up?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll come with you. I need to grab something anyway." He said, following her through the curtain. He glanced at her. "I think it's nice Matt's taken Jess under his wing. It's good for Jess to have a good friend like him. Maybe he'll be a good influence for Jess." He said cautiously.

"Yeah. Maybe." Lorelai said but wasn't sure.

"Look, I know you don't like Jess but Matt's a good kid. I'd rather Jess be hanging out with him than hanging out with someone I don't know god knows where." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Luke. I just...I just worry, that's all." She said.

"You and me, both." Luke said as he opened the door to the apartment. "Ah geez!" He immediately said.

"Matt!" Lorelai said stunned as they found the boys all over each other on the couch.

"Jess?!" Luke said equally as stunned.

The teenagers jumped apart like shrapnel and stood up awkwardly.

"Mom..." Matt said quietly, blushing embarrassed.

"Luke..." Jess said gruffly.

 **So what do you think their reactions will be? Please do let me know if you want me to continue with this! I've got so many ideas for it but it will only be fun writing this story if I know you all are enjoying it. :) I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming. Your support really does mean so much to me so thanks again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**And yet again, I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you for all your support so far, I really do appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 9

"I can explain..." Matt said.

"Home. Now." Lorelai said.

"Mom..."

"Now!" She said.

Matt glanced at Jess. "I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's fine, go." Jess said. "I'll see you later."

"No you won't." Lorelai retorted.

"Mom!"

"You're going to stay far away from my son, you hear me." She said angrily.

"Mom, you can't..." Matt started.

"Home. Now." Lorelai snapped at him grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the door, leaving Luke and Jess awkwardly standing in the apartment.

"So...you and Matt..." Luke said awkwardly.

"Yup." Jess said.

"So you're...?" Luke said hesitantly.

Jess glanced at him. "You're asking me if I'm gay?"

"Well..uh..you were with that Shane girl before and now I find you here with...uh..well, Matt..." Luke said awkwardly.

"I guess I like both." Jess said.

"Right, yeah." Luke said.

"That ok with you?" Jess said gruffly, glancing up at him.

Luke glanced at him and then let out a breath, taking his cap off and rubbing his hand through his hair. He then sat down at the kitchen table. "Whatever makes you happy, I'm good with."

"Really?" He said.

Luke glanced at him. "Anyone has a problem with who you are, you send them to me ok?" He said.

Jess smiled slightly. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

Luke glanced at him. "But did you really have to choose Matt?" He sighed.

"What's wrong with Matt?" Jess frowned.

"Nothing! You know I like Matt. I've known him for years but...it's complicated..." He said.

"Because Lorelai hates me?"

"What, no!" He said. He saw Jess raise his eyebrows at him. "That's not the point!" Luke smirked slightly.

"Look, I'm not going to mess Matt around ok. I like him. This is all new to me but I know that I really feel something for him. Why should I let Lorelai stand in the way of that?" Jess exclaimed.

"She's his mom. She's allowed to worry. It's what parents do." Luke said.

"My mom never worries about me." Jess said.

"Sure she does!"

"Really? So why did she send me here then? She obviously doesn't care about me. I'm just a burden to her." He said.

Luke frowned. "That's not true."

Jess snorted. "Sure."

Luke glanced at him. "You and Matt are really that serious?" He asked cautiously.

"Well...it's only been a week and a bit but...yeah. We feel the same about each other." Jess said awkwardly.

Luke let out another breath. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Well you're grounded for a week for lying to me about all these secret meetings with Matt but...if this is what you want and it's what Matt wants, I can't exactly stand in your way." Luke said slowly.

"You're grounding me?" Jess said surprised.

"Yes I am and if you argue, I'm just going to add another week to it." Luke warned. "I might be ok with you and Matt but you still lied to me. You told me you were doing school work but you clearly weren't. There's got to be trust when you're living under my roof."

"We were doing school work." He said.

"Yeah right." Luke said.

"Well, if you can call what we're doing work." Jess smirked slightly.

"Ok stop!" Luke shook his head. "You're grounded for a week. You're only allowed out of this apartment to help me in the diner where I can keep an eye on you or when you go to school. But I will walk you there and back." He said.

"Isn't that a bit overboard?" Jess groaned.

"No. And I will be checking you're going to your lessons and not skiving to see Matt." He warned. "And..."

"Ah geez, Uncle Luke, how many more?" He groaned.

"One more. You hurt Matt and I will ground you for the rest of your life." Luke said.

"Sure, wouldn't expect anything else." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Good." Luke nodded. "Now your grounding starts now. I need to head back down."

"Whatever." He said.

Luke turned back round as he was about to leave. "Jess?"

"Geez what?" He exclaimed.

"The same goes for Matt. He hurts you, I'll go find him as well." Luke said awkwardly.

Jess glanced at him surprised but nodding. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

* * *

"I don't get why you're so mad! You knew I was dating someone!" Matt exclaimed as they got back to the Crap Shack. "You were weirdly excited about it!"

"Yeah, that was before I knew it was Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Right, because Jess is the devil." Matt rolled his eyes.

"He's a bad influence on you, yes!" Lorelai said.

Matt just laughed. "You don't even know him!"

"I know enough!" She said.

"No you don't! You've judged him from that one evening he was rude to you and that's crap!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt!" She said shocked.

"Hey, what's going on here? I can hear you guys right from the street!" Rory exclaimed rushing in.

"Mom knows about me and Jess and she's freaking out about it." Matt said. "She walked in on us kissing at the diner apartment."

"Oh." Rory said.

"Kissing? You call that kissing? You were all over each other!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"We're dating, mom! That's what couples do! You were happy with Rory and Dean and now you're fine with Tristan. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because it's Jess!" Lorelai exclaimed. "He's...he's already manipulating you! I know his type, Matt, trust me!"

"Sure, just because you and dad crashed his car once, you think you can relate to what Jess has had to deal with." Matt said sarcastically.

"See this is what I mean! This attitude! You've never had this attitude before you started hanging out with Jess." Lorelai said.

Matt just shook his head. "Is it the fact I'm dating Jess or the fact that I'm actually dating someone?" He said.

"That's not fair." She said.

"Isn't it?"

"You know I don't have a problem with you being gay. I'm hurt you would even think that." Lorelai said.

Matt took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for this. I really like Jess, mom. I'm sorry for hiding it but I'm not sorry for feeling how I feel."

"I just think Jess isn't the best boyfriend material. He was all over that Shane girl the other week. How do you know he's not just messing with you? This could just be one big joke for him!" Lorelai said.

Matt shook his head. "Gee thanks mom." He said hurt. "So you think he couldn't possibly like me?"

"That's not what I meant." She sighed.

"Well, as much as I love this talk we're having, I'm going out to see my boyfriend and apologise for the way my mom treated him." Matt snapped, heading for the door.

"Not so fast mister!" Lorelai said. "You're grounded."

"What?" Matt laughed. "You've never grounded us. Ever."

"Yes, well...there's a first time for everything." She said. "You're not to leave this house unless it's for school. And you can't have any friends round."

"You mean Jess." Matt frowned.

"Yes, I mean Jess."

"So how long is this grounding for then?"

"I haven't decided yet." Lorelai said.

"You can't ground me forever. And you forget that I go to the same school as Jess. Or are you going to deprive me of my right for an education as well?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Hey, less of the smart act. Now...go to your room." She said sternly.

"Mom..."

"Now!" She said.

"I hate you!" Matt shouted before storming off to his room and slamming the door.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly as she watched her mom pace around.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew about Matt and Jess?" She said.

"I...guessed. And then Matt confirmed it." Rory said.

"How long? How long have you known?"

"Since the basket auction." She admitted.

Lorelai let out a breath. "You should have told me."

"That's not fair. I promised Matt."

"Yeah and I'm your mom! I should have priority!" She said angrily.

Rory frowned. "That's not fair. Matt begged me to keep quiet and I promised him I would. This is new for both of them. He was going to tell you, mom. He just wanted to find the right time."

"Well he certainly did that!" Lorelai snapped.

Rory sighed. "He was going to tell you, mom."

Lorelai just shook her head. "Make sure your brother doesn't leave the house." She told her before leaving the house.

* * *

"Go away!" Matt snapped as he heard a knock on his door.

"It's me." Rory said quietly.

Matt sighed. "Come in."

"Hey..." She said entering his bedroom.

"Hey..." He said glumly.

"I told you that you should have told her sooner..." Rory said.

"Gee thanks for the support, sis." He said dryly.

Rory sighed. "Sorry." She said. "Look, she was going to find out at some point. You couldn't keep it hidden forever."

"I know." He mumbled. "But I knew she'd act like this!"

"She's just shocked. She'll come round." Rory assured him.

"No she won't. She hates Jess. And now she's probably scared him off. Why would he want to continue this with all the hassle it comes with?" He grumbled.

Rory glanced at him. "Jess wouldn't just dump you..."

"How do you know?" Matt demanded.

"Because you said how good it's been going between you. You said how happy you've been." Rory said.

"I am. Well...I was." Matt sighed.

"And you said Jess felt the same?"

"I...think so. Yeah."

"Well then, why would he just dump you then? That's just crazy." She said.

Matt sighed. "I really like him, Ror. I've never felt like this before."

"I know." She said softly. "It'll all blow over, I'm sure."

"You think mom's just miraculously going to start liking Jess?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Well...no. It's not going to be as simple as that. But you can help the matter."

"How?"

"By keeping your head down. Take the grounding. Do as she said. And then after the grounding, try and show mom how serious you and Jess are about this. She's going to have to deal with it. She can't keep you apart forever."

"I guess..."

"Just keep your head down for a bit. Do this to please her and then she might calm down a bit." She said.

Matt sighed but nodded. He glanced at Rory. "Thanks." He said softly.

"For what?"

"For always knowing what to say."

"Hey, what are sisters for eh?" She joked.

Matt smiled slightly. He glanced at her. "So how's it going with you and Tristan?"

It was Rory's turn to smile. "Yeah, it's...uh...it's good." She said.

"Good?" Matt said smirking slightly.

Rory ducked her head slightly. "I think I might be falling for him." She admitted.

Matt smiled. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" He said softly.

Rory looked at him and smiled softly. "Yeah it is."

* * *

"So I'm guessing you told your nephew to stay away from my son?!" Lorelai demanded going up to the counter.

"Hi Lorelai, I'm good thanks. How are you doing?" Luke said dryly.

"Luke!" She exclaimed.

"Jess is grounded for a week." Luke nodded.

"A week? Seriously? He's going to still go after Matt after that. He'll probably sneak out during it. He's not exactly the most obedient kid." She snapped.

"He's my nephew. I call the shots with him, not you." Luke said.

"I do when it concerns my son!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Look, I get that you're worried." Luke sighed. "But I've warned him about messing Matt around but..."

"But? There's seriously a but! There's no buts, Luke!"

"He seems to really like Matt. I can't lock him away forever." He said.

"That kid is trouble! I won't have him around my kid!"

"Oh and keeping them apart is going to solve everything?" Luke said.

"If that's what it takes, yes!"

"So when you were still living with your parents, when they told you that you couldn't do something, you just followed their rules. You did as they said?" He challenged.

"That's different." She frowned.

"Lorelai, if we try and keep them apart, they're just going to sneak around behind our backs like they were doing before. At least we know now and we can control it." He pointed out.

Lorelai shook his head. "Jess is trouble. He's not coming near Matt again. Ever. And you can make sure that happens by sending him back to his mom." She said stubbornly.

"I can't do that." Luke said.

"Why not?"

"I can't just turn my back on him like that!"

"Fine. But if I don't have your support on this, I guess I'll have to take things into my own hands. And..."

"And what?" He frowned.

"I thought we were friends. I thought you cared about Matt." She said.

"Of course I care about Matt. But I'm not just going to turn my back on Jess. He's my family." He said.

"Then I guess we're not friends then." Lorelai said crossing her arms against her chest.

Luke looked at her for a moment. "I guess not then." He said gruffly. "Come find me when you see sense."

Lorelai just shook her head. "The sooner you see that kid is trouble and send him back to New York, the better." She said before storming out.

Luke let out a big breath just as he heard movement by the curtain and he saw Jess appear. "What are you doing down here?" He said gruffly. "You better not be trying to go out."

"I...was just wondering if you needed some help down here..." Jess said.

Luke looked at him in surprise. "What? You hate working here. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I..uh..I just want to help you out. We're family after all, aren't we?" He said.

Luke realised Jess had heard the argument with Lorelai. He was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Go clear some tables." He said.

Jess nodded and did as he was told. He took them back to the kitchen before glancing over at Luke. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

Luke glanced at him. "You don't need to thank me."

"I know what Lorelai means to you. I do need to thank you." Jess said awkwardly. "Noone..uh..noone's ever stood up for me like that before. So thanks."

Luke just nodded. "You're still grounded." He said after a moment, smirking slightly.

"I know." Jess smirked.

* * *

Matt had stayed in his room most of the day. He had left it to eat with Rory and his mom but the atmosphere was so awkward with his mom that he decided to eat the rest in his room. He was lying on his bed later that night, reading, when he suddenly heard a tapping on his window. He frowned confused but got up and opened his curtains to see Jess standing on the other side. He smiled slightly and opened the window.

"Hey..." Jess said.

"Shhh, my mom might be in bed but she has a sixth sense. And excellent hearing!" Matt said.

"Noted." Jess said smirking slightly, climbing in quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Matt said. "How did you even get out? Mom took great pleasure in telling me you were grounded as well."

"You forget Luke goes to bed really early." He said.

"Right." Matt nodded.

"So she actually grounded you huh? She's that keen to keep you away from me?"

"Seems like it." He sighed. He glanced at Jess. "I'm sorry about how my mom reacted. I..uh..I hope she didn't scare you off."

"Scare me off? Nah, I've had to deal with worse things than her, trust me." Jess said.

"So...you're not dumping me?" Matt said hesitantly.

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"I would understand if you didn't want to have to cope with all the hassle..." Matt said.

"Matt, I like you ok? You know I'm not the type of guy that talks all this soppy crap so please don't make me ok? But I'm still in. If you are?" Jess said.

Matt smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm definitely still in."

"But..."

"I knew there would be a but!" Matt smirked slightly.

Jess smirked. "I can't sneak out again. I..uh..I'd feel bad going against Luke."

"And since when do you care about rules?" Matt teased.

"Yeah I know." He smirked. He sighed. "Your mom came to see Luke..."

"I guessed she would..." Matt said. "And?"

"She wanted him to send me back to New York." He said quietly.

"What?" Matt said shocked.

"But Luke said no. He stood up for me and...well...that felt good." Jess admitted. "I've never had anyone in my corner before."

"Family is everything to Luke." Matt smiled softly.

"I'm starting to see that." Jess nodded. "So..uh.."

"Let's keep the kissing to in between lessons at school?" Matt guessed.

"Yeah..."

"Sounds good." Matt smiled, giving him another kiss. "You should get back before Luke wakes up and realises you've gone."

"Yeah. So, see you at school?" Jess said.

"Unless mom ships me off to boarding school." Matt joked.

"See you at school then." He smirked.

"Night Jess." He smiled.

"Night." Jess smiled before climbing back out and disappearing from view.

 **So what do you think? Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing what you all think! :) Thanks again for the continued support! I really do appreciate it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all you support so far! I really do appreciate it. :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked as he saw Matt heading for the front door of the Crap Shack.

"I thought I wasn't grounded anymore." Matt said.

Lorelai sighed. "You're not."

"So why does it matter where I'm going?" He said. "Or do you just want to know whether I'm going to go see Jess?"

"Well are you?" She said.

"Yes but I'm going to help out at the diner as well. Luke's uncle died last night apparently and according to Jess, it's all been put on him to organise the funeral." Matt said.

"His uncle died?" Lorelai said surprised. "He didn't tell me that..."

"Well you two aren't exactly talking at the moment, are you?" He pointed out.

"Yes ok.." She sighed.

"Anyway, I said I'd go help Jess out." He said. "So...?"

"Yeah..uh..go." Lorelai said.

Matt saw her look away sadly and he sighed. "Why don't you come along? I'm sure Luke would be glad of your support."

"It's ok..." She said.

Matt shook his head. "Suit yourself. I'll see you later." He said, heading out.

* * *

"Whoa, it's packed in here!" Matt said going up to the counter at Luke's.

"Tell me about it." Jess rolled his eyes. "Luke has been non stop on the phone all morning and apparently everyone in this whole crazy town has decided to show up today."

"I can see that." Matt said.

"Whoa, watch it!" Jess exclaimed, as Luke tried to pass him with some plates of food, nearly dropping them. "Here, give them here." He said taking the plates of him.

"Yeah I can't be on the phone and serve." Luke said.

"Yeah that bit is obvious." Jess said.

"Hey Luke." Matt said. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Hey Matt. Yeah thanks.." Luke said. He looked around. "Your mom not coming?" He asked.

"Uh..no, sorry." He said.

"No it's ok. I was just wondering." Luke said.

"I never meant to cause problems between you two. I never wanted me and Jess to mean you and my mom fall out." Matt said quietly.

"Hey, it's not your fault ok? None of it is your fault. We'll sort it out. We always do." Luke assured him.

"When she stops being stupid." He muttered.

"Hey, don't talk about your mom like that." Luke said.

"Why not? She's the one being immature!"

"And she's still your mom." He pointed out. He glanced at him and sighed. "Try and sort it out with her. Life's too short." He said gruffly.

Matt sighed but nodded. "Fine." He said. He glanced at him. "You know, you could call her as well."

"Maybe later." Luke said gruffly.

"Sure..." Matt said. He watched as Luke finally had the conversation on the phone and then hang up.

"Ok..so..I need to go sort things out for the funeral." He told them.

"Ok." Jess said.

"I need to close up." He said.

"No you don't." Jess said.

"Jess..."

"What? If you can't start trusting me now, when are you ever going to?" He challenged.

"Don't worry, Luke, I'll be here to supervise." Matt smirked.

"Your support is touching." Jess said dryly.

"Honestly, Luke, we'll be fine." Matt assured him.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Just go. Sort what you need to sort and then come back and I promise the diner won't be burnt down." Jess said smirking slightly.

Luke rolled his eyes but smirked slightly. "Ok. I'll be a couple of hours." He said.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Luke smiled gratefully.

Jess glanced at him and nodded. "Sure." He said, before watching him leave. He turned to Matt. "So how does it feel not being grounded anymore?" He smirked.

"I can't believe my mom grounded me for two weeks!" Matt exclaimed.

"That was harsh." Jess smirked.

Matt sighed. "I just...I wish it would be different. We can't have a normal conversation at the moment."

"I'm sure it'll get better." He said.

"Hmm...you don't know my mom." He said. "Here, let me take those." He said taking the plates of food from him. "Which table?"

"By the window." Jess said.

"Got it!" He grinned. "You're about to see some great customer service here."

"Look forward to it." Jess smirked.

* * *

Rory returned home from hanging out with Lane to find her mom on the couch. "You know...the diner's packed. Matt and Jess are running ragged." She said.

"Luke's not there?" Lorelai frowned.

"No, he said he'd be back after a couple of hours but he hasn't returned yet." Rory said.

"That's weird." She frowned.

"Maybe you can go help Matt and Jess?" Rory suggested cautiously.

Lorelai glanced at her. "I'm sure they're fine."

"They're not fine! They're getting stressed." Rory said. "I'm sure they could do with some help."

"Well then why didn't you help them?" Lorelai pointed out.

"Because...because...urgh mom, can't you at least try and make it right with Matt?" Rory said softly. "You know, he misses you. He misses talking to you."

"We talk..." She said.

"Mom..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know what to say to him."

"You could say you're sorry for overreacting and you want to make it right." She said. "Please mom, I hate this tension all the time. You can go on hating Jess but that's not going to change the fact that Matt really likes him. And Jess likes him. Can't you try and be happy for them?"

Lorelai sighed. "I do miss our movie nights together..." She admitted.

"Good! So go talk to him!" Rory said.

"Yeah maybe I will..." She sighed.

"Oh and maybe make up with Luke at the same time so that I don't feel bad about going to Luke's without you." Rory joked.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "You don't stop, do you?"

"Nope!" She grinned.

Suddenly Lorelai's cell rang and she pulled it out to answer it. "Hello?" She said. "Luke? Whoa, slow down! What? What's going on? Uh, yeah ok. I'll be right there. Yeah I'm running right this moment." She said, waving quickly at Rory before rushing out of the house.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke came into the diner a bit later that day. "Hey, I'm just going to go upstairs to change. Let Jess and Matt take some time off." He told her.

"Yeah sure." Lorelai said.

"Thanks again for today." Luke smiled softly.

"Oh I didn't do much." Lorelai waved him off.

"No, you really did. I was freaking out. You totally calmed me down. It's thank to you Louie isn't just getting thrown into the ground." Luke said smirking slightly.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "Ah, you wouldn't really have done that anyway."

"Yeah...maybe." Luke said. "Anyway, thanks." He smiled, going to head upstairs.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" He said turning round.

"Uh...the crazy lady who was taking over my body is very sorry and has now left my body and would very much like to be friends again." She said nervously, glancing at him. "That is, if you'd like to be?"

Luke smiled. "I'd like that too." He said.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Maybe you should try making up with someone else." He smiled gesturing towards the counter.

"Yeah...maybe..." Lorelai said quietly. She watched him head upstairs before she glanced towards the counter. She watched for a moment as she saw Matt and Jess chatting behind the counter. She watched as Jess said something which made Matt laugh. Matt then said something in reply which made Jess smirk. She watched as they quickly kissed. She couldn't help but notice how happy Matt looked. She took a deep breath before walking slowly over to them. "Hey..." She said.

"Mom!" Matt said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Luke had a slight freak out so I went to help out. And then I was coming to help out here because Rory said it was packed." Lorelai said, looking around. "So it's quietened down a bit?"

"Uh..yeah. Although it wasn't that busy when Rory came in with Lane." Matt said confused.

"It wasn't? Rory said it was packed and that you were getting quite stressed." Lorelai frowned.

"It was busy for like an hour but it's been fine since then." Matt said.

"Right..." Lorelai said smiling slightly and shaking her head. "Oh she's good." She said.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "So..uh..Luke's just changing and then coming back down so you two can take a break." She said.

"Ok." Matt said.

"It's alright. He'll probably still need some help." Jess said.

Lorelai glanced at him. "Well...I could help out for a bit if you two want to go out for a bit..." She offered hesitantly.

Matt glanced at her in surprise. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Go on, go before I change my mind." She joked.

Matt smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you, mom!" He said.

Lorelai smiled softly. "I love you too." She said before watching her son and Jess leave. She let out a breath she was holding and slowly took her glance away from them to focus on a customer that had come up to the counter.

* * *

"So, was it me or has a reasonable person taken over my mom's body?" Matt joked as he and Jess walked across the square.

"It did seem like it." Jess smirked. He glanced at him. "Maybe...she's actually trying." He said.

"Maybe." Matt smiled. "I hope so." He admitted. "So...what do you want to do?" He asked.

"You have to ask?" Jess smirked.

Matt smirked. "Ok apart from kissing, anything particular you want to do?"

"Some food would be good." He smiled.

"Food it is then!" Matt grinned, grabbing Jess' hand and quickly kissing him on the cheek before they headed towards Al's.

Jess smirked. "It's on me." He said.

"Wow, Jess Mariano is offering to buy me food. I am honoured." Matt teased. "Wait until everyone hears about your soft side."

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I'm never buying you food again." He smirked.

"Got it." Matt grinned. "Come on, let's go!" He laughed pulling him towards Al's.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think so thanks again for your support! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your continued support! :)**

Chapter 11

Matt was sat in class taking a test when he spotted Jess sneaking in really late. He glanced up as he took a seat behind Lane and leant forward.

"Lane..." He whispered. "Lane!"

"Shh!" Lane said.

"I need a pencil." He said.

"I don't have one."

"Then I need a pen."

"You only have fifteen minutes left." Lane said exasperatedly.

"Then I need the answers." Jess smirked.

"There's a pen in my bag."

"I can't go through your bag."

"Yes you can." She said.

"My mother told me never go through a lady's bag...at least, not until you're a couple blocks away. I'm just kidding, she never said that. Though it sounds like pretty good advice, doesn't it?" He smirked.

Lane shook her head and got a pen out of her bag. "Take it and shut up." She said.

"Well I tell you, it's true! Small towns sure are friendly." He said.

Matt shook his head as he saw Jess lean back in his chair, getting a book out of his pocket and starting to write notes in it.

* * *

"You know you could at least try to make it to the classes." Matt told Jess as they sat on the couch at the Crap Shack together.

"What's the point?" Jess said.

"Uh...if you turn up, you actually get to take the tests and you won't fail." Matt said. "How are you going to get into college if you don't graduate high school?" He pointed out.

"Who says I want to go to college?" He said.

Matt glanced at him surprise. "Seriously?"

"Hello? Anyone home?" Lorelai called walking in that moment.

"Hi mom." Matt said.

"Hey! Oh...hi Jess." Lorelai said.

"Hey." Jess said.

Matt glanced between them. That week had been slightly better as his mom had actually been making the effort but things were still a bit awkward between her and Jess. "You don't mind if we hang out here for a bit, do you?" He asked.

"No, that's fine." She said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yep!" Matt said.

"It's ok. I have to get back to help close the diner anyway." Jess said. He glanced at Matt. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's good to see you're taking some of your work seriously." Matt teased.

"So what do you think about The Yearling for the movie pick for the square?" Lorelai said.

Matt smirked. "Got bored choosing huh?"

"Yes! It's exhausting!" She exclaimed.

"I think The Yearling is perfect." Matt laughed.

"Good! The Yearling, it is then. I'm going to order food. Hey, you up for pizza?" Lorelai asked Rory as she just walked through the door after getting back from school.

"Sounds good." She nodded.

"Matt?" Lorelai asked.

"Pizza's good." He nodded. "Thanks mom!"

Lorelai hesitated for a moment. "Jess, are you sure you don't want to stay for pizza? I could run it by Luke if you want?"

Jess glanced up in surprise. "Uh..no it's ok." He said. "But thanks." He added.

Lorelai just nodded before disappearing into the kitchen.

Matt glanced at Jess. "You know you could try with her as well."

"Why? It's obvious she's forcing it." Jess shrugged.

"Because you love me, that's why." Matt said without thinking before going quiet. They hadn't said those words yet. "Anyway..uh..shouldn't you be getting back then?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." Jess said smiling slightly.

"I'll..uh..see you tomorrow." Matt said.

"Walk you to school?" He said.

Matt smiled. "Yeah sounds good."

"See ya." Jess said giving him a quick kiss. "Bye Rory." He said nodding at her.

"Bye Jess." She smiled.

* * *

The following afternoon, Matt and Rory were watching tv when there was a knock at the door. Rory went to answer it. "Oh, hi Luke!" She smiled.

"Hi Rory." He said, standing there awkwardly.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Uh, I made some brownies. I thought you, Matt and your mom might like some." He said, handing over a bag.

"Oh...thanks!" Rory said. "But don't you have a diner full of people who would love these brownies?" She asked.

"Well, I accidentally dropped triple the amount of cocoa powder in the batter so I either had to dump the batch or find someone with some sort of superhuman chocolate tolerance." He said. "Only one name came to mind."

"I'm sure mom will be happy!" Rory grinned. She saw him looking in. "Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"What? Oh no, it's fine..." He said. He sighed. "Actually, is Matt here by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's just through here. Come on in." She said leading him in. "Matt, Luke wants you." She said before taking the brownies into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke!" Matt smiled.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah, it was fine." Matt said.

"Good. That's good."

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

Luke sighed. "Ok, look, I wanted to ask you a favour" He admitted.

"Ok shoot." Matt said.

"Oh...uh...I was wondering if you could tutor Jess." He said.

"What?" He said surprised.

"He's not doing too well in school. The principal said he's not going to let him move on unless something changes. I was wondering if you could help. He listens to you." Luke said.

Matt sighed. "I knew he was missing some classes. I warned him about it."

"He's flunking out." Luke told him. "I want him to do well. I want him to be the best he can be. I know he's capable."

"He is. He's smarter than everyone at that school." Matt said.

"I know it might be a bit weird because of you two...you know...well dating..." Luke said awkwardly.

"Yeah..you and I haven't actually talked about that really, have we?" He said glancing at him.

"You're a good influence on him." Luke said. "If you make each other happy, then that's all that matters."

Matt smiled. "Thanks Luke." He said softly.

"Look, I don't expect you to work miracles and it doesn't have to be a full time everyday thing. If you could just get him through a couple of his next tests, maybe make the school see that he can do it, that would probably help out a lot." Luke said.

"Ok." He said.

"Great! Are you free tonight?"

"Sure." Matt nodded.

"I really appreciate this. Thank you." He said just as Lorelai walked in from work. "Ok, so I'll see you guys at dinner probably." He said.

"Have I missed something?" Lorelai said.

"Matt's going to tutor Jess for a bit. You know, help him pass some tests and get the school off his back." Luke smiled. "You've got a great kid there." He said before leaving.

"Uh..yeah.." She said. She glanced at Matt. "You agreed to this?" She asked.

"I'm going over tonight to do it." He nodded. He glanced at her. "That's ok, right?"

"Oh..uh..yeah, of course!" Lorelai forced a smile.

"Mom..." He tutoring thing.

"Well do you think it's such a good idea?" She said.

"Why not?"

"Well...you've got your own studies to worry about." She said.

"Yeah but my studies are his studies so I would still be studying myself." He pointed out.

"Shouldn't Jess have a professional tutor or something? You know, somebody with a degree and a pipe and one of those coats with the elbow patches on it?" She joked.

"Mom, I thought you were trying." Matt frowned.

"What? I am!"

"Well then, let me tutor Jess. It will be fine and I won't be home late." He said.

"But..."

"I'm going to sort out some of my books to take tonight. There are some brownies in the kitchen by the way, courtesy of Luke." Matt said, heading to his room.

"Ok..." Lorelai said, sighing.

* * *

"Ok, tell you what. Let's go get some ice cream and then when we get back, I'll study." Jess said later that evening.

"This is a diner, there's ice cream here." Matt pointed out.

"Yes, but we don't have any cones."

"Cones?"

"I need cones." He nodded.

"Seriously?" Matt said. He just shook his head. "So, if we go get ice cream..."

"In cones." Jess said.

"Then you will be a perfect student for the rest of the night?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"That's right." He nodded.

"I could not believe you less." Matt said smirking slightly. "Where's this ice cream place then?"

"Hartford." Jess said.

"Hartford? And how are we going to get to Hartford then?"

"Driving."

"Neither of us have a car." Matt said.

"Yeah but Luke has a truck." Jess said.

"We can't steal Luke's truck!" Matt exclaimed.

"We're not stealing it. We're borrowing it. Come on, he won't mind. I'll study when we get back and he will be so happy about that, he won't get mad about the truck." He smirked.

Matt sighed. "Fine but you're driving. I'll read you Othello on the way. Won't that be fun?" He smirked.

"You have no idea how much." Jess said dryly.

A bit later, they were walking down the streets in Hartford eating there ice creams in cones.

"Admit it, it's always better in a cone." Jess said.

"It's totally always better in a cone." Matt grinned.

"Putting ice cream in a dish, eating it with a spoon?"

"What is wrong with people?" He smirked. He glanced at him. "So enjoying this bit of rebellion tonight?"

"Dating you already makes me rebellious." Matt pointed out.

"Bet your mom would be fuming if she knew we were doing this." Jess smirked.

"She just worries." Matt said. He glanced at him. "But I agree, my life would definitely be dull without you." He smirked slightly.

"Good to know." Jess said.

"Ok so serious question?"

"Shoot." He said.

"You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. Hell, you're probably smarter than me! It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back." Matt said.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted." He said. "Why don't you?"

"Matt..." He sighed.

"What? I just don't get it. Is it a cool thing or something?"

"I couldn't care less about being cool." Jess said.

"Well tell me then!"

"I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school?" He said.

"And I still don't know why you're not thinking about college..." Matt said.

"Please." He scoffed.

"What? What is so crazy about you going to college?"

"Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things." Jess said.

"Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobainy' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even want to hear it. You have to go to college." Matt said.

"No, you have to go to college."

"But don't you have any plans?"

"Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow." He said.

"And go where?" Matt said.

"Wherever." He shrugged.

"And do what?"

"Whatever."

"Wherever, whatever." Matt shook his head.

"I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money and I'll see where I end up." Jess said.

"And do I factor into any of these plans?" Matt said quietly.

Jess glanced at him. "Of course." He said.

Matt glanced at him and sighed. "Look, I just think you can do more. I believe in you and Luke believes in you. You could do more, that's all." He said.

"Hey look, it's the freak gay from school!" A voice shouted.

Matt and Jess looked up to see the group of guys from their school walking towards them. "Leave me alone." Matt scowled at them.

"Why are you hanging out with this loser?" One of the guys asked Jess. "We could suggest much better company for you than this freak."

Jess glanced at them and then at Matt and he could see the hurt on his face. He took a deep breath and took hold of his boyfriend's hand. "I think I'd rather hang out with my boyfriend." He said.

Matt looked at his in surprise. They still hadn't made their relationship public knowledge at school.

"Well then maybe we should teach you both a lesson then." The guy said.

"Just leave us alone. You're homophobic jerks and you're cowards! You're too stuck in your own stupid views, you don't see that the world is changing." Matt snapped. "Now leave us alone. We have to go home." He said pushing past them but he was suddenly grabbed and before he knew what was happening, one of the guys threw a punch at him, knocking him to the floor. It all happened so quickly and suddenly he felt some hard kicks to his ribs.

"Get off him!" Jess growled pulling them off. "If you want to hurt us, you'll have to catch me first. Oh hey, you'll also have to catch me to get your phone back!" He said grabbing something from the hand of one of the guys.

"Jess!" Matt called after him as he looked up to see Jess racing off and the five guys in quick pursuit of him. "Jess, no!" He shouted but winced in agony as he tried to get up, collapsing back to the ground, gasping for breath. He shakily pulled out his cell phone. "Ambulance please..." He said tremulously.

 **So a bit of some drama at the end! I was really nervous about this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the cliffhanger! ;) Please keep reviewing so I can see what you guys think! :) Thank you again for all your support. It really does mean so much to me! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you're all still with me. I feel like this might not be as popular as my other stories so please do let me know if you want me to continue. :) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

Lorelai rushed into the hospital with Rory in hot pursuit. "My son, I'm looking for my son. He was brought here. Matthew Gilmore!" She said desperately.

"Room 20." The receptionist told her.

"Thank you!" She said before rushing off. She heard Matt's voice before they got there. She opened the door to see his son up out of the bed trying to leave.

"No, I need to see Jess! I need to make sure he's ok!" Matt said distressed. "Please!"

"You need your rest." The nurse said softly. "Your injuries are serious as well."

"I don't care! I don't care about me! I want to see Jess!" He exclaimed.

"Matt!" Lorelai said. "What's going on?"

"I need to see Jess!" Matt said desperately.

"Why would you want to see him? He's the reason you're here! What did he do? What did he make you do that got you ended up in here?" She said.

"I've not got time for this." Matt said pushing past her, holding his chest as he did.

"Mr Gilmore, you really need to rest." The nurse said.

"No, I really need to find Jess!" He insisted, leaving the room.

"Matt!" Lorelai exclaimed, giving the nurse an apologetic look before following his son out. "Matt wait! You need to forget about Jess! You need to think about yourself."

"Oh yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Matt snapped.

"Yeah I would! Jess has been nothing but trouble since he got here! You would never have done this before. You've never ended up in hospital ever!" Lorelai exclaimed. "If this doesn't show you that Jess is trouble, then what will?"

"It's because of Jess I'm not lying dead somewhere now!" Matt shouted. "And because he risked his life for me, he's the one lying unconscious somewhere in this hospital!"

"What?" Lorelai said shocked.

"You don't even ask what happened! You just assume it's Jess' fault! Well you may get your wish because those homophobic jerks nearly killed him!" He shouted, blinking back tears.

"They...what?" A voice said behind them.

They turned round to see Luke standing there shocked. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Matt exclaimed, letting tears fall down his cheeks now as he launched himself at Luke.

Lorelai glanced at Rory who looked just as shocked and upset before exchanging a look with Luke as he tried his best to comfort her son. "Matt..." She tried.

"I need to find Jess." Matt sniffed. "They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." He told Luke before wincing again, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Matt?" Lorelai said concerned.

"Ok come sit down." Luke said softly, leading Matt over to some chairs. "You need to take it easy."

"I need to find Jess. He saved my life, Luke. And now...now..." He said, his voice cracking.

"What...What happened?" Luke said quietly.

"We...we only wanted to get some ice cream." He sniffed. He glanced at his mom. "I agreed to going. Jess didn't make me." He said. "But...but on the way back to the truck...Oh my god, the truck! We took your truck! How did you get here?" He exclaimed.

"I got the bus." Luke said. "Don't worry about the truck ok? What happened when you were on your way back to it?"

Matt wiped some tears away. "These...these guys who always pick on me at school for being gay...They were there and they started laying into me. They didn't know about Jess and me but...but Jess took hold of my hand and they realised. It all happened so quickly. All I remember is being thrown to the ground after being punched and...and then suddenly they were kicking me in the..." He said holding his chest. "The next thing I saw was Jess pulling them off me. He grabbed one of their phones, I think, and suddenly he was off running. He knew! He knew they would chase after him and he knew that would mean they would leave me alone! He knew that! He must have known they would catch him. It was five against one. How is that fair?" He exclaimed, tears falling down his cheeks again.

"It's not." Luke said, his blood boiling.

"I...I called for the ambulance. They...they found Jess a few streets down. The guys...they were nowhere to be seen. They left him for dead..." He sniffed. "It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault." Luke told him.

"If he hadn't got them away from me..."

"They still outnumbered you both." Luke told him. "This isn't your fault, Matt."

"I love him." Matt admitted. "I love him and now I might not have a chance to tell him."

"Matt..." Lorelai said quietly sitting down next to him.

"Don't." Matt said.

"Look, I'll find out about Jess ok?" Luke promised him. "But you need to take it easy as well. It sounds like you've taken quite a beating as well. You need to let the doctors look after you as well." He said.

"But..."

"But nothing. What did the doctors say?"

"That I had some bruised ribs and a broken nose but that's it..." Matt said quietly.

"You won't be any use to Jess if you make your injuries worse by running round trying to find him." Luke said. "I'll find out what's happening and I will let you know as soon as I find out ok? I promise." He said.

Matt glanced at him. "I'm so sorry..." He sniffed.

"None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "Go back and do what the nurse says. Promise me."

"Ok." He said quietly.

"Good lad." Luke said. "I'll come find you later ok?"

Matt nodded.

"I'll come with you." Rory said softly and she went back to his room with her brother.

"Me too." Lorelai said.

"No." Matt said.

"Matt..."

"Just leave me alone." He mumbled.

Lorelai watched them go and then she glanced at Luke who got up and walked off, obviously to find something about Jess. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Lorelai looked up after some time had passed and saw Luke heading back in her direction. "Hey..." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said gruffly, sitting down next to her.

"Did..uh..did you find out anything about Jess?" She asked.

Luke glanced at her. "Why? You don't care about him." He said.

Lorelai looked down ashamed. "I was scared, Luke." She said quietly. "My kid was in hospital. All I knew was that he was with Jess and then he ended up in hospital. I..I shouldn't have gone off like I did but I wasn't thinking straight."

"You didn't wait to hear the story, you just immediately blamed Jess." He said.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said quietly. "I understand why you'd hate me right now."

Luke sighed. "I don't hate you." He said.

"You don't?" Lorelai glanced at him.

He let out a breath. "I can kind of get it. Your kid was in hospital, you had no idea what had happened or if he was ok. It's understandable that you'd be worried sick."

"I've blown it with him as well now though. I find out he's going to be ok and I still blow it with him. I should be in there comforting him but instead I'm out here because he wants nothing to do with me because of my stupid mouth." She said quietly.

Luke glanced at her. "He's just worried about Jess. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"You think?" She said quietly.

"He needs all the support he can get now." He said.

Lorelai glanced at him. "Did you find out about Jess?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah..uh..he has a hairline fracture above his right eye socket, several cracked ribs and a broken wrist alongside several other cuts and bruises." Luke said quietly.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said quietly. "Luke, I..."

"I didn't really understand what the doctor was saying but he assured me that Jess is alive and he's going to be ok." He said.

"Thank goodness..." She said. She glanced at him. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet. He's sleeping off the morphine, they said, so I thought I'd come let Matt know first. But...maybe you'd like to do that." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you." She said softly.

Luke nodded and got up. "I think I'll go sit with him." He said gruffly.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said getting up herself.

"Yeah?" He said.

Lorelai didn't say anything but just went forward and threw her arms round him. "Thank god our kids are ok." She said tremulously.

Luke let out a breath and reciprocated the action. "Yeah." He said gruffly. "Go tell Matt." He said softly.

"I will." She said. "And..uh..let me know when Jess is awake. It seems like I owe him a huge apology." She said.

Luke smiled softly. "I will." He said.

Lorelai watched him disappear off before blinking back tears and taking a deep breath before heading to her son's room.

* * *

Matt looked up as he heard the door open. He frowned when he saw it was his mom. "I told you to leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Even if I've got news about Jess?" She said quietly.

Matt's head whipped up. "You've seen him?" He asked.

"No..but Luke's gone to sit with him now." Lorelai said. "He's going to be ok." She assured him.

Matt let out a shaky breath. "Really?" He asked.

Lorelai gave him a soft smile and sat down next to Rory. "He has a hairline fracture above one of his eyes, some cracked ribs and a broken wrist. But the doctor said he's going to be ok." She said.

Matt blinked back tears. "I thought...I thought he was going to..."

"Hey, come here." Lorelai said pulling her son into a hug.

Matt tensed slightly but then relaxed into his mom's embrace and finally let his emotions take over and he broke down. "I thought he was going to die...He looked...the way they left him..." He sniffed.

"I know." Lorelai said softly. "But I guess kids like Jess are tough. Now promise me you'll rest and do what the doctor says." She said. "You have no idea what went through my head when I got that call saying you were in hospital. I was so scared."

Matt glanced at her. "Sorry..."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry I attacked Jess like that. I...I was scared and I said stuff I didn't mean. You're my kid, Matt. You and Rory mean everything to me. I just...I freaked out and I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's ok." He said quietly.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "God I love you, kid."

"I love you too." Matt said. He glanced at her. "Jess is really going to be ok?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. He's going to be ok. He might be in pain for a while but he's going to be ok." She said softly.

Matt let out a breath. "Ok."

"And you are going to be ok as well right?" Rory spoke for the first time. "The doctor said you were going to be ok, right?" She said looking at her brother concerned.

Matt glanced at his sister and felt bad for making her worry. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine." He assured her. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Well just...don't do it again." Rory smiled slightly.

"I'll try." He chuckled lightly.

"These guys from school...you should report them..." She said hesitantly.

"What's the point?" Matt said.

"They could have killed you." Rory said.

"I just want to forget it ever happened." He said quietly.

"But they go to your school!" She said.

"Rory..." Matt said.

"Let's just leave it for now, yeah? Let Matt have some rest." Lorelai said softly.

Rory sighed but nodded. "Sorry." She glanced at Matt.

"To be honest, right now, I just want to see Jess." He admitted. "That's all I can think about right now."

"Ok, well...let me talk to the doctor about it." Lorelai said. "Maybe we can arrange something for later?"

Matt nodded. "Ok. Thanks." He said quietly.

* * *

Later that day, Matt was allowed to go and see Jess for a little bit. He went in and saw him sleeping. He went and sat down next to him and slowly took hold of his hand. "Hey..." He said quietly. "You can wake up anytime you want..." He said. He sighed when Jess' eyes remained closed. "Why did you have to do that? You scared me so much. I thought...when they found you, I thought you were..." He blinked back tears. "You risked your life for me. I can't believe you did that. I..." He said hesitating. "I love you, Jess. And I was terrified I wouldn't be able to tell you that. So please wake up so I can tell you that to your face." He said softly. He sighed when hie eyes remained closed. He leant forward and kissed him gently. "Hey, if this was a Disney film, you'd be waking up after that kiss." He joked. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I need to get back to my room now. It took a lot to convince the doctor to let me come and see you. But I promise I will come back." He said, getting up but as he did he felt Jess squeeze his hand. "Jess?" He said.

"I..I love you too..." Jess said hoarsely.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and again, let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks again for your support! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your support! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

"Jess..." Matt let out a relieved breath and sat back down. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Hey..." Jess said hoarsely.

"Do you want some water?" Matt asked.

"Please.."

Matt poured him a cup and gave it to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Sorry, silly question..."

"Like I've been in a fight." Jess said smirking slightly.

Matt just shook his head. "How can you even joke right now?" He said but smirked slightly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He said.

Matt smiled. "Yeah you are. And you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." He said softly.

Jess glanced at him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Some bruised ribs and a broken nose but that's it. And that's thanks to you. Why did you do it? They could have killed you." Matt said quietly.

"Better they kill me than you. People would miss you. People wouldn't care if I wasn't here anymore." Jess said gruffly.

"That's not true. I would! And Luke would. And more people than you'd think." Matt said. He glanced at Jess. "I was worried sick. I thought...I thought you were going to..." He said quietly.

Jess glanced at him. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Matt looked at him. "But...uh..thanks. For what you did. You..you saved my life."

"Well you do silly things for people you love, don't you?" Jess said softly.

Matt smiled softly. "Yeah...I guess we do." He said just as the door opened and Luke poked his head round. "I better get back to my room." He told Jess. "I'll come see you tomorrow ok? They said they'll discharge me tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Jess nodded.

Matt pecked his lips quickly. "I love you." He smiled softly.

"I love you too." Jess gave him a small smile. He watched Matt leave before glancing at Luke. "Hey..."

"Don't ever do that to me again." Luke said gruffly sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine thanks, Uncle Luke." Jess said dryly.

"I mean it, Jess! When I heard you were in hospital, it really scared me. Do you know what happened when I last heard a family member was in hospital? It was my dad and you know what happened there! And before that, it was my mom!" Luke ranted. "So you can see why I would think the worst!"

Jess glanced at him. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Luke let out a breath. "No, I'm sorry. I just...you scared me, kid. Just...don't do it again...unless I'm there and I'm right next to you, ok?" He said gruffly.

"Ok." He said.

Luke glanced at him. "What you did...risking yourself for Matt...it was...admirable. I'm...I'm very proud of you." He said. "Just...don't put me through this again."

"Ok." Jess repeated. He glanced at his uncle. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just...I couldn't stand there and see them doing that to Matt. I just...I couldn't."

"I know." Luke said. He glanced at him. "It's really good to hear your voice."

"It's...uh...it's good to see you." Jess said gruffly, before wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, careful!" Luke said helping him up. "Are you in pain?"

"No, it's fine." Jess said.

"Jess..."

Jess sighed. "A little bit of pain..."

"A little?"

"Ok, more than a little." Jess admitted.

"I'll ask the doctor to give you some more painkillers." Luke assured him.

"Thanks." He said.

* * *

The following afternoon, Lorelai walked in to find Rory and Lane in Matt's room with him. "Oh hi Lane!"

"Hi Lorelai." Lane smiled. "I just came to give Matt some cds and a walkman but I didn't realise he was getting to go home today so it was a bit of a waste." She said.

"It was still thoughtful." Matt smiled at her.

Lane smiled. "I'm just glad you're both ok."

"Thanks." He said softly. He glanced at his mom. "So am I discharged then?" He asked.

"Yep, they're just writing up the papers now and prescribing some painkillers to go but then you're good." She smiled.

"Thank god!" Matt said. "But..uh..I told Jess I'd go and see him before I go home. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Let me just go pick up your prescriptions first." Lorelai said.

"Ok." He said watching her go.

Lorelai headed out of the room. She took a deep breath before heading towards Jess' room. She knocked on the door and poked her head round. "Ok if I come in?" She said hesitantly.

Jess glanced at her. "Sure." He said.

Lorelai walked in. "I thought Luke was here?" She said.

"He's just gone to grab something to eat. He hasn't eaten since yesterday. I told him that was dumb but he was refusing to leave my side in case I needed something." Jess said.

"He cares about you. He was so worried when he didn't know how you were." Lorelai said.

"I know." He said ducking his head slightly. He glanced up at her. "I bet you were ready to kill me though."

It was Lorelai's turn to duck her head embarrassed. "Luke told you?" She said.

"He didn't say anything." Jess said. "But I'm guessing I was right..."

Lorelai sighed. "Ok I admit, I immediately blamed you."

"Thought so." Jess said gruffly.

"But I was wrong." She said quietly. She glanced at him. "I was worried sick about Matt. I get this call that he's in hospital and all I knew was that he was meant to be with you and I jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"Not surprisingly." He said dryly.

Lorelai sighed. "I...I'm sorry." She said.

"Wow...words I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth." Jess said smirking slightly.

"Yeah alright!" Lorelai said. "I knew you'd make this hard for me."

"Can you blame me?" Jess said.

"No...I guess not. I...I guess I shouldn't have judged you from that first meeting between us. Matt tried to tell, Rory tried to tell, even Luke tried to tell me but I guess I'm too stubborn. A family trait." She said. She looked at him. "I am sorry though. From what I heard, you were a hero. And you're the reason my son is ok and I owe you big for that. So...thank you."

Jess just nodded.

"I...I guess I'll leave you to rest. I just wanted to see you before I took Matt home." She said turning to leave.

"Lorelai?" Jess said.

"Yeah?" She said turning round.

"I..uh..I'm sorry too." He said.

"What?" She said surprised.

"I...I was a jerk to you that first day. You were only trying to be nice but I was angry about being sent here. So..uh..I'm sorry."

Lorelai smiled. "Apology accepted." She said softly.

"Look..I'm not good at this emotional stuff but...I want you to know...I'm serious about Matt." He said awkwardly.

"Well...the feeling seems to be mutual." She said. She sighed. "I'm always going to worry. That's my job as a parent. But...I do know that I've never seen Matt this happy before and I have a feeling that's down to you. So...if you keep making him happy, I'm good." She said.

Jess nodded. "Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"You make sure you rest ok?" She said.

"Ok." He said.

"Bye Jess." She smiled. "I'll send Matt in. I know he wants to see you before we head home."

"Thanks." Jess said before watching her leave.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what? My mom actually apologised to you?" Matt said.

"I was just as surprised as you." Jess chuckled.

"Wow! And you apologised to her as well? Today really is the day for surprises!" Matt teased.

"Yeah ok!" He rolled his eyes. "She was being nice so I thought I'd return the favour. I thought it would make you happy."

Matt smiled softly. "Yeah it has." He said giving him a kiss. "Thank you." He said softly.

"I should get going." Matt said reluctantly. "My mom and Rory are waiting for me." He said.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Do you know how long you will be here?" Matt asked.

"They said they want me to stay tonight to observe me and then they will see tomorrow." Jess said.

"That's good." He smiled. "So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it." Jess smiled. "Come here." He said.

Matt smiled and leant forward again to give him another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smirked.

Matt smiled and headed to the door. He smiled at Jess before heading out. "Ok I'm rea..." He said before stopping. "What the...?" He said stunned as he saw his mom and Luke sat next to each other outside, kissing. He slowly backed up back into Jess' room.

Jess glanced at him weirdly. "What's up?" He said.

"You will not believe what is happening out there..." Matt said, still in shock.

 **So a little twist at the end then! ;) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think! :) Thanks again for all your support so far! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I know it's been a while since I updated this story but I've got a few messages asking me if I was going to continue it and after rereading it, I've got some more inspiration for it. So I hope you're all still with me! :)**

Chapter 14

"What's happening?" Jess asked.

"Your uncle and my mom are somewhat...occupied..." Matt said screwing up his face slightly.

"Seriously?" Jess said surprised.

"Well they were either kissing or they were clones of them kissing." Matt joked.

"Wow..." Jess said.

"I can't believe they finally went for it..." Matt said sitting back down.

"Yeah it's about time right?" He said.

"I guess..."

Jess glanced at him. "You're not happy about it?" He said confused.

"What? Yeah I am! I just...I...urghh, I don't know." Matt sighed.

"You've said the whole town have been waiting for them to get together. I thought you'd be happy for them." Jess said still confused.

"I am!" Matt said quickly. "I just..." He sighed. "I love my mom ok? But she has a knack of screwing up relationships when they get good. And we've got over it before but...this is Luke. If she screws it up and freaks out, we lose Luke for good." He said.

"I'm sure that's not true." Jess said.

"It is. If they break up, we will never be able to go to the diner again. It will be all over town and Rory and I will have to be on mom's side. Which means...we lose Luke." Matt said quietly. He sighed. "Luke's been a constant in our life for like forever. He's been there for Rory and I when noone else has. I just...don't want that to get messed up."

"I get that." Jess said. "But...I don't think you're giving Luke enough credit."

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned.

"I mean...if he and your mom do start dating and if they do break up, do you really think he'd just stop caring about you? Stop looking out for you?" He pointed out.

"I..."

"Would you expect us to break up because of it?" Jess said.

"What? No!" Matt said surprised.

"Well, by what you're saying, you and Rory would be on your mom's side and I would then have to be on Luke's." Jess said. "Would that mean we wouldn't be able to see each other?"

"You think I'm being silly..." Matt sighed.

"No." Jess shook his head. "I just think...maybe you should give your mom a chance. Maybe her relationships before haven't worked out because she hasn't found the one. Maybe...Luke's the one." He shrugged.

Matt thought for a moment. "Maybe." He conceded. He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Well...I hope you're right."

"Hey, if they get married, we'd be step cousins!" Jess smirked.

"Ewww Jess! Don't even joke about that!" Matt exclaimed.

Jess grinned. "There's that smile."

Matt glanced at him and smirked. "You're impossible, you know that right?"

"I know." He smirked.

Suddenly Lorelai popped her head round the door, looking a bit flushed. "Hey, you ready hon?" She asked.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. He turned to Jess and gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Jess smiled.

* * *

Matt glanced over at his mom for about the hundredth time as they drove into their driveway.

"Ok, why do you keep doing that?" Lorelai said glancing at him. "You haven't said a word the whole journey back and you've been glancing at me the whole time but not saying anything."

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Matt said.

"Wondering what?" Lorelai asked.

"Wondering if you've kissed any diner owners lately." He said innocently, before opening the car door and heading into the house. He glanced back and smirked slightly as he saw the blush on his mom's cheeks.

"So...you saw us?" Lorelai said as she followed Matt into the living room.

"Yep." He nodded.

She cringed. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out like that..."

Matt glanced at her. "So...how long has it been going on?"

"What? It's not been going on! Well...I mean, that was the first kiss." Lorelai said.

He nodded. "I kind of assumed it was. I mean, you would have told us otherwise right?" He said glancing at her.

"I would." She nodded.

"Because it affects me and Rory as well." He said.

"What affects us?" Rory asked coming out of her room. "Welcome home, bro!" She smiled giving him a hug.

"Thanks." Matt smiled softly at her.

"So what affects us?" Rory asked.

"Mom and Luke dating." He said.

"Wait, what?" Rory said shocked.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok, sit down, both of you." She said before sitting down next to them. "What you saw today was the first kiss." She told Matt. "It wasn't...planned. But it happened. And...well..."

"You liked it?" Matt said.

"What?"

"Well it certainly looked like you were enjoying it." He said smirking slightly.

"Eww Matt!" Rory exclaimed.

Matt smirked. "Sorry." He glanced at his mom who was blushing again. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll be serious now."

Lorelai sighed. "Would it be...totally weird if something did happen between me and Luke? Would it be totally crazy?"

"Not if it's something you're both serious about." Matt said honestly, thinking about what Jess said. "Do you think this could be serious?"

"I...don't know." Lorelai said honestly. "But...I think I'd like it to be." She admitted. She glanced at her daughter who hadn't said anything. "Hon?"

"What?" Rory said coming out of her daze. "Sorry, I was just...thinking..."

"About what?"

"Just that it's...Luke." She said. "This is Luke, our Luke, the town's Luke. I mean everyone's going to know what's going on and if you break up, everyone will know. It will be really bad." She said.

"I know..." Lorelai sighed. "Look, if this would make either of you even a little bit uncomfortable, I won't date him. You're my priority." She said sincerely.

"You'd really give up your chance of happiness for us?" Matt asked surprised.

"You two are my number one priority. If this would make you uncomfortable, I won't do it." She repeated.

"We're not saying don't do it. Right?" Matt said glancing at Rory.

"No." Rory shook her head. "Just...uh..."

"Make sure you're 100% sure." He finished for her.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"I am...I mean, I need to talk to him about it but...I know how I feel." She admitted.

"Well then...who are we to stand in your way?" Matt gave her a small smile.

"Really?" Lorelai said.

"Mom, we love Luke." Rory assured her. "If you're happy, we're happy. Right?" She said glancing at her brother.

"Right." He nodded.

"God I love you two so much." She said pulling them in for a hug. "And I am so happy to have you home." She smiled softly at Matt.

"It's good to be home." Matt smiled softly.

* * *

The following day, Matt helped Jess out of Luke's truck and helped him into the diner. The doctors had been pleased with Jess and were happy to discharge him. Luke and Matt helped Jess up to the apartment.

"Alright, you take it easy. Are you sure you don't want me to stay up here with you?" Luke said. "I can get cover for the diner."

"There's no need. I'm fine." Jess said.

"But you might need something." Luke said.

"Then I will ask Matt." Jess said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah of course." Luke said.

"Besides, if you're up here, you will miss Lorelai coming in for her fifth coffee for the day and you will miss flirting with her and making out with her." Jess smirked.

"Jess..." Luke warned.

"What?" Jess said innocently.

Luke shook his head but smirked slightly. "You sure you will be ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "Look, I'll call down if I need anything ok?" He said.

Luke sighed but nodded. "Ok. Well...I guess I should get back down then. You heard the doctors, take it easy ok?"

"You really think I will find that hard?" Jess smirked.

Luke smirked. "Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Jess said.

Luke turned to leave before turning round again. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back." He said softly.

Jess glanced at him before giving him a small smile. "It's good to be back."

Luke nodded before disappearing back down.

"So Luke and your mom are definitely a couple now then huh?" Jess said.

"Looks like it." Matt nodded. "Apparently they spoke last night and they both felt the same."

"Huh."

"I know I sort of freaked out about it yesterday but...mom hasn't stopped smiling." Matt admitted. "I think you may be right. I think...this could be it..."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jess said.

"What?"

"I just thought I heard you say I was right." He smirked.

Matt laughed. "Yeah ok! I admit, you were right for once!"

Jess grinned. "Finally."

Matt smirked. "It's good to have you back." He smiled.

"It's good to be back." He admitted. He glanced at Matt. "Hey, you know what I've missed?"

"What?" Matt asked.

"This." Jess said pulling him down onto the couch and kissing him.

Matt smirked. "I've missed this too."

"Good to know." Jess smirked.

After a moment, Matt pulled away. "So...I've been thinking about school..."

"What about it?" He asked.

"Just that...I don't think I want to go back to Stars Hollow High." Matt admitted.

"If you're suggesting we don't go to school, I'm totally in on that idea." Jess joked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that and you know it."

Jess smirked. "So what were you thinking?"

"I just...What if we transfer to Chilton?" Matt said hesitantly.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"I know it would be a big thing but...I haven't felt safe at Stars Hollow High for a while now. I know we could probably get those guys that did this expelled but there are always going to be other homophobic jerks..." He said quietly.

"What would be different with Chilton though? There's just as much a chance that there will be homophobic jerks there." Jess pointed out.

"I guess..." Matt sighed. "You're right, it's a stupid idea..."

Jess glanced at Matt. "I'm not saying that. I just...Have you been thinking about this for a while now?"

"Sort of." He admitted. "It would be cool to go to the same school as Rory...And you're so bright, you could excel at Chilton. You might even enjoy school more if you have more challenges."

"You've really thought about this, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Jess was quiet for a moment. "Ok." He said.

"Ok?" Matt said surprised.

"If it makes you happy, ok." Jess said.

Matt let out a breath. "Really? You're serious?"

"I'm serious. Now can I get back to kissing my boyfriend now?" Jess exclaimed.

Matt laughed. "Be my guest." He grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai was downstairs in the diner, sat at the counter, talking with Luke. "So Jess is back?"

"Yep. Matt's up there with him." Luke nodded. He glanced at her. "That's ok, right?" He checked.

"Yes, Luke, that's ok." Lorelai assured him. She sighed. "Look, I know that I haven't exactly been Jess' number one fan but that kid saved my kid's life. If that doesn't show he cares about Matt, then i don't know what will. I got it wrong about him ok?" She said.

"You got it wrong?" Luke said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah alright! You can gloat." Lorelai laughed.

Luke chuckled. "He is a good kid. He's just had...a hard start to life." He said.

"I know that now." She said. "But...if he hurts Matt, I'm still going to kill him." She warned.

"Got it." Luke smirked.

"So...I was thinking about Matt and school..." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'd feel happy letting him go back to Stars Hollow High." She admitted.

Luke sighed. "I get that. I feel the same about Jess." He admitted.

"I've got an idea but I don't know how we'd pay for it or even if Matt and Jess would be on board." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Transferring them to Chilton..." Lorelai said.

"Huh.." Luke said.

"What do you think?" She asked.

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks for you continued support! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, thank you so much for your support in continuing this story! I really appreciate it. :) Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter but I wanted to get something up for you guys. :)**

Chapter 15

"I'm going to miss you both at school. You're the ones that keep me sane there." Lane sighed as she sat in the living room at the Crap Shack with Matt, Jess and Rory.

"Sorry." Matt said.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I totally understand why you're both transferring. You need to go where you feel safe." Lane said.

"We'll miss you too." Matt said.

"So did mom see grandma and grandpa then?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Matt nodded.

"And?"

"Well, after she had grandma berating her for not telling them about my attack and then berating her for not telling her Jess and I are together, grandpa stepped in and got out his chequebook." Matt said. He sighed. "I feel kind of responsible. I should have told them about Jess and me."

"At least you don't need to attend Thursday night dinner as well." Jess said smirking slightly.

"You joke but you do know you will be invited to a dinner at some point. Now they know about us, it's inevitable." He smirked.

"Great." Jess said dryly.

"Oh, did I tell you what happened at school today?" Lane said suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well those homophobic cowards who attacked you were sent to the headmaster's office today and you know what happens at schools. It got through the whole school what they had done and people finally stood up to them. Everyone's always been so intimidated by them but when they were walking out after getting expelled, Dean stood up to them and called them out." Lane said.

"Dean did?" Matt said surprised.

"Yeah and it was amazing!" Lane grinned. "He called them out infront of everyone and before we knew it, everyone was stepping forward and telling them exactly what they thought of them."

"Wow..." He said shocked, glancing at Jess.

"They did that for us?" Jess said equally shocked.

"Believe it or not, you two, you had more friends there than you thought." Lane smiled.

Matt smiled and glanced at Rory. "I can't believe Dean did that for us..."

"He was always a good guy." Rory smiled softly.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Anyway, it was amazing and everyone was buzzing for the rest of the day." Lane said.

"Hey, are you guys up for a movie? Mom's out with Luke so won't be home until later." Rory said.

"Sounds good." Matt smiled. "Is Tristan coming?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'd love to stay but you know how my mom is. I'll catch up with you tomorrow though." Lane said getting up.

"You should just stay and make your mom just deal with it." Jess said.

"Have you met my mom?" Lane raised her eyebrows.

"Ok good point." Jess smirked. "But I still think she should ease up on you a bit."

"Yeah but hey..." Lane sighed shrugging. "Bye guys. Thanks for the pizza."

"Bye Lane." Rory smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Matt smiled.

"See ya." Jess said.

* * *

"Ok I think I love this place!" Lorelai grinned as she tucked into her food at Sniffy's with Luke.

"I knew you'd like it." Luke smiled.

"I think I may love it better than Luke's." She grinned.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have brought you here." Luke smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "Seriously though, this is really nice." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"I still can't believe we're finally on our first date. How long has it taken us?" She laughed.

"8 years." Luke said.

"Really?"

"Yep. 8 years today, this woman in a caffeine frenzy came bursting into my diner." He smirked.

"Ooh is it me?" She grinned.

"She came rushing up to the counter demanding that I give her coffee immediately." He continued.

"It is me." She grinned.

"She kept annoying me asking me over and over for coffee until I told her to shut up and sit down and that I would get to her when I was ready. She then proceeded to grab a newspaper and ask what my star sign was. She then ripped out the Scorpio horoscope and wrote something on it and handed it to me. It said that I would meet a crazy woman today and that if I gave her coffee, she would go away." Luke said smiling slightly, reaching into his pocket and bringing his wallet out.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled softly.

"She told me to hold onto that horoscope and one day it would bring me luck." He smiled taking out a piece of paper from his wallet and handing it to her.

"Wow, well I would say anything for a cup of coffee..." Lorelai said taking the horoscope, stunned. "I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet..."

"For 8 years." Luke said. "I guess it did finally bring me luck." He smiled softly at her.

Lorelai glanced at him. "Well I'm feeling pretty lucky right now as well." She smiled softly.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Lorelai, I just want you to know. You and me. What we're doing here. I'm all in." He said softly.

Lorelai grinned. "I'm all in too." She said softly. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai leant in and kissed him. "This has been the best first date ever."

"The feeling's mutual." He smiled.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Matt smiled as he entered the diner the following day.

"Hey." He said. "Jess is upstairs."

"I know. It's you I want to see though. I was kind of hoping to ask you for a favour." Matt admitted.

"Uh huh?" Luke said glancing at him.

"Do you by any chance need any extra help here?" He asked.

"Here? In the diner?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "When I helped out here when you were sorting out Louie's funeral preparations, I found myself really enjoying it."

"So it's got nothing to do with Jess working here as well?" Luke said smirking slightly.

Matt blushed slightly. "Well...that would be a bonus of course. But I promise you I would be hard working and I wouldn't let myself get distracted. I wouldn't let you down." He said earnestly.

Luke glanced at him. "You really want to work here?"

"Well, it would have to be weekends and maybe the odd shift after school but...yeah. I've asked mom and she said so long as it won't affect my school work, she doesn't mind." He said. "Please? I want to start earning my own money. Jess' birthday is coming up and I want to buy him something special."

Luke thought for a moment. "Ok." He said.

"Ok?" Matt said, his face breaking out into a grin.

"But you need to promise me you will put your school work first. No skipping homework to work here ok?" He said.

"I promise." Matt nodded. "Thanks Luke! You're the best!" He grinned.

"I aim to please." Luke said smirking slightly. "Now have you come here to order something or to just ask for a job and disappear up to see Jess?"

Matt smiled sheepishly. "I can eat down here first..." He said.

Luke smirked. "No it's fine. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll bring the burgers up."

"Thanks Luke!" He grinned. "I'm so glad my mom decided to finally start dating you." He said before disappearing upstairs.

Luke smiled softly. "Me too." He said before heading to the kitchen to start cooking their food.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Sorry again for it being shorter but I wanted to get something up for you. :) Please keep reviewing as I love reading your comments. :) Thanks again for all your support! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all your support so far! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 16

"So...you have been summoned..." Matt told Jess as they got off the bus back in Stars Hollow from Chilton. They had been at Chilton a week now.

"To what?" Jess asked.

"Friday Night Dinner with my grandparents." Matt said.

"Seriously?" He groaned.

"I know. Exactly my reaction as well." He sighed.

"Any chance of getting out of it?" Jess asked.

"Can pigs fly?" Matt said.

"That's a no then." Jess said.

"I'm sorry. But I will be and Rory and mom will be. We're all on your side." Matt said.

"Your mom hasn't always been on my side." Jess pointed out.

"I know but...a lot has changed since then." He said.

"Maybe." Jess sighed.

"I really am sorry." Matt said, glancing at him. "If I could get you out of it, I would."

"Nah it's ok." Jess said. "I'll do it...for you."

Matt smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." He said gratefully. He suddenly spotted Dean across the street. "Hey, give me a minute yeah?"

Jess nodded. "Sure."

Matt ran across the road and caught up with Dean. "Hey!" He said.

"Oh, hey Matt!" Dean said surprised.

"So...I've been meaning to thank you but I haven't seen you around this week." Matt said.

"Thank me? For what?"

"Lane told me what you did at school with those guys. I...We really appreciated it." Matt said sincerely. "I know you and Rory didn't work out but it's cool you did that for me."

"Oh..well, no problem. Noone deserves to get treated like that. I'm just glad you're both ok now." Dean said.

"Yeah, we are now. So...yeah, thanks." Matt said.

"No problem." Dean smiled. "Take care of yourself yeah?"

"I will. Thanks." Matt smiled before walking off to meet up with Jess again.

* * *

"So I was surprised to hear you were going to Chilton with Matt as well, Jess?" Emily said as everyone was sat down at the dining room table for Friday Night Dinner.

Matt frowned. "Why?" He said.

"Mom..." Lorelai warned.

"What? I was only expressing my surprise. I just assumed Jess would be better suited to a school like Stars Hollow High. Of course I always knew Matt was better than that." Emily said.

"Jess is brighter than me and Rory put together." Matt said.

"I highly doubt that." Emily laughed.

"It's true. Jess, with the exception of Paris of course, is the only one that can rival me with my reading. I actually think you've read more than me right?" Rory smiled at Jess.

Jess gave her a small smile. "I doubt it." He said.

"Nah, you're being modest." Rory smiled.

"Yeah you are." Matt said.

"Your loyalty is sweet, Matt, but..."

"But? But what?" Matt frowned.

"Matt..." Lorelai said.

"What? She can be rude but I can't?" He said angrily.

"Matt, it's fine." Jess said.

"No! No it's not fine. I knew it was too good to be true. I should never have told you I was gay. I knew you would look at me differently and this has proved that. You don't just have a problem with Jess. Well, actually, you probably do but I don't care. You have a problem that I'm in a relationship with Jess!" Matt snapped.

"Matthew Gilmore, I am appalled that you would even say that." Emily said shocked.

"Yeah, well it's true! Have you even told your friends about me? How did you explain my injuries to them?" Matt challenged. He saw Emily falter. "I knew it."

Jess saw the hurt in Matt's face. "Matt, it's ok." He said softly, taking hold of his hand.

Matt just shook his head, blinking back tears. "This was a bad idea. I...I think I should go before I say something I regret." He said.

"Matt, please..." Richard spoke for the first time.

Matt glanced at his grandfather. "I'm sorry, Grandpa." He said quietly. "I...I just need to go."

Richard sighed but nodded and watched Matt leave the room.

Jess got up and raced after his boyfriend, finding him outside by the car. "Hey..." He said.

"I'm so sorry." Matt said immediately. "I...I didn't realise she would be so...cruel. I'm so sorry she attacked you like that."

"It's ok." Jess assured him. "Many people don't like me, I'm used to it."

"Jess..." He sighed.

"Look, you like me. That's all that matters to me. And thank you...for defending me." Jess smiled softly. "It...it felt good watching someone stand up for me like that."

Matt gave him a small smile. "So...my Grandma hasn't scared you off then?"

"It would take a lot more than that to scare me off." Jess smirked.

Matt chuckled slightly. "Really?"

"Come here." Jess said pulling him into a hug. "I love you ok? That is, if you're still in?"

Matt smiled and kissed him. "I'm definitely still in." He said softly. "And I love you too."

* * *

"It's nice, isn't it?" A voice said next to Matt as he sat on the sidelines watching Luke and Lorelai dance at Sookie and Jackson wedding.

"What is?" Matt asked turning to Rory.

"Seeing mom so happy." Rory smiled.

Matt smiled. "Yeah. It is." He said softly. "She deserves it."

"Yeah, she does." She smiled softly. She glanced at him. "So...how are you holding up?" She asked.

"You mean after shouting at Grandma?" He sighed.

"Pretty much." She nodded.

"Do you think I was too much?" Matt asked glancing at her.

"No." Rory shook her head. "I remember when I took Dean for the first time..."

"And Grandpa attacked him." He nodded.

"Yeah. I felt so mad and all I could think of was to defend him. That's all you did, Matt. You shouldn't feel bad for defending Jess. Grandma should never have said those things." Rory said.

"I honestly thought she was ok with the gay thing. How wrong I got it..." He sighed.

"Hey, you don't know that..." Rory said softly.

"Were you there last night?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

She sighed. "Yeah ok...uh oh..." She suddenly said.

"What?" Matt said.

"Grandpa..." She said gesturing to where their Grandpa had appeared.

"What is he doing here?" He said surprised.

"I don't know but he's going to spot them soon enough..." Rory said gesturing towards their mom and Luke.

"I'll distract him." Matt said quickly, getting up and rushing towards Richard. "Grandpa..." He said nervously.

"Matt, hello." He nodded.

"Is..uh..Grandma here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uh no...she had a...meeting." Richard said.

"Or she didn't want to see me more like..." Matt sighed.

"She'll come round." He said.

"I thought you said this was a pity invite..." He said.

"Well, Sookie was kind enough to invite us anyway. I thought it would be rude not to turn up." Richard said.

"Right..." Matt said, glancing over his shoulder and he smiled when he saw Tristan had appeared and was now dancing with Rory.

"Boyfriend?" Richard asked cautiously.

Matt glanced at him. "Uh...yeah..."

Richard just nodded. "Jess isn't here?" He asked.

"He's on his way. He was helping out at the diner so Luke could come." Matt said.

"And dance with your mother?" He said.

Matt's eyes widened. "You...saw them?"

"Was it a secret?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No but...I...mom..." Matt didn't know what to say. He sighed. "It's early days."

Richard nodded. "Then I haven't seen anything." He said.

Matt glanced at him and saw a twinkle in his eyes and let out a breath. "Thank you." He said.

"I was hoping I would see you here. I wanted to talk to you." Richard said.

"Look, I'm sorry I kicked off at Grandma last night but...I was angry..." Matt said.

"Matt, I don't appreciate the way you spoke to your grandmother but...I can see why you reacted the way you did. Your grandmother has always had a way with words..." He said.

Matt sighed. "I'm just sick of people treating and judging us just because we're gay. We're human. We deserve the same treatment as everyone else." He said.

"I agree." Richard said.

Matt looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Matt, you're my grandson and I love you. I love you for who you are. Nothing's ever going to change that and if you thought differently, then I should be the one apologising." He said softly. "Your grandmother...well, she'll come round. She loves you too. Even thought she has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

Matt blinked back tears. "Thank you, Grandpa." He said softly. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." He said before hesitating for a moment and then hugging him.

Richard smiled and reciprocated the action. "So...this Luke...is he good for your mother?" He asked.

Matt smiled. "He's the best." He said softly.

"Hey..." Jess said appearing at Matt's side.

"Oh hey, you made it!" Matt's face broke out into a grin, which didn't go unnoticed by Richard.

"Yeah..." He said, glancing at Richard warily. "Hi..."

"Hello Jess." He nodded. "I will leave you both to it."

"You don't have to..." Matt said.

"No it's alright. I hope you have a good time." He smiled. He glanced at Jess. "Both of you."

Jess was surprised but nodded at him. "Thank you." He said.

"Thanks Grandpa." Matt smiled. "So...you wanna dance?" He asked Jess.

"When have you ever seen me dance?" Jess smirked.

"Never! But there's always a first time!" Matt grinned. "Come on, don't make me look like the odd one out!"

Jess smirked. "Well...I suppose we can't have that."

"Aw, I knew there was a reason I loved you!" He grinned.

Jess rolled his eyes. "See if you still say that after you see my dancing." He joked, letting Matt drag him to the dance floor.

 **So I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think by leaving a review. I really appreciate all your support so thank you. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a busy week at work and then was away at the weekend. Sorry it's a bit shorter but I wanted to get something up for you. I hope you're still with me! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 17

"Hey!" Rory grinned as she sat down at the counter at Luke's.

"Hey back!" Matt grinned.

"You know, Luke, these two will be taking your job soon." Rory teased.

It was three weeks into their summer holidays and Matt was working regular shifts at the diner with Jess and was loving it.

"The place would burn down without me." Luke said but smirked slightly.

"You were the one who burnt the burgers the other day." Jess said.

"Do you want to go clean the toilets?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Not in my job description." Jess smirked.

"It is as of now." Luke smirked.

"Alright, time out!" Matt laughed. "Luke, Kirk wants pancakes cut into stars and Jess, the coffee jugs need refilling."

"Since when were you in charge?" Jess smirked.

"Since now. Now go!" He grinned.

"I should have known what to expect when I decided to hire you." Luke grumbled but headed off to the kitchen.

"Wow, you even get Luke to do as you say!" Rory laughed.

"Well, I am our mom's son." Matt grinned.

"So, you're really enjoying working here huh?" She smiled.

"Well how can I not? I get free food every day!" He grinned.

"You got free food every day anyway." Rory pointed out. "I feel like you like working here so much because of a certain someone." She teased softly, gesturing over to where Jess was refilling the coffee jugs.

Matt blushed slightly. "Maybe.." He conceded.

"It seems to be going well." She commented.

Matt smiled. "Yeah it is. I can't believe we've been together three months already. It's crazy."

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve to be." Rory smiled softly.

"Thanks Ror." He smiled softly.

"So...seeing as I'm your favourite sister, do I get a free burger?" She grinned.

Matt laughed. "Like Luke would make you pay anyway."

* * *

"You guys sure you're ok with me going out tonight?" Lorelai said coming down the stairs at the Crap Shack, all dressed up.

"Mom, we're fine! You go have fun with Luke." Rory smiled.

"Just not too much fun!" Matt smirked.

"Ewww Matt!" Rory exclaimed.

"I echo that sentiment." Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her son.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"Honestly, though, we're cool, mom." Rory assured her.

"Yeah we're good. Go have fun." Matt smiled.

"Is that basically you saying get out mom so we can invite our boyfriends round?" Lorelai teased.

"Maybe." Rory said.

"Absolutely." Matt nodded, grinning.

"Hmm..well, don't have too much fun." She said smirking slightly.

"Ewww!" Matt exclaimed.

"Now you know what it's like." Lorelai smirked. "Bye sweets. Love you both."

"Bye, love you." Rory smiled.

"Bye." Matt rolled his eyes. He turned and grinned at his sister as their mom left. "So...boyfriend call?" He grinned.

Rory laughed. "Definitely!"

* * *

Later that evening, Matt and Jess were lying on the couch while Rory and Tristan were snuggled up on the armchair watching the credits roll on the movie they had just finished watching.

"So...another?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Tristan nodded.

"Jess and I were actually going to work on some homework in our room." Matt said.

"Homework? You?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I do homework!" Matt protested.

"Ok then. Homework? You?" Rory asked, smirking slightly at Jess.

"Your sister has a point." Jess smirked. "You might as well just have told her that we want to go and make out."

"Jess!" Matt exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I echo that sentiment. That would have been too much information." Rory screwed up her nose.

"I agree." Matt said giving Jess a look but only got a grin in return. He glanced at Rory. "You mind if we bail?"

Rory smiled slightly. "Nah, you two go. Tristan and I are fine here." She said. "Right?"

"Definitely." Tristan smiled.

"Thanks sis." Matt smiled sheepishly.

"Have fun." Rory smirked.

Jess grinned and grabbed hold of Matt's hand before leading him towards Matt's room. They went in and shut the door. "About time." Jess smirked, kissing him.

"You don't really hate spending time with Rory and Tristan that much do you?" Matt asked.

Jess pulled away and saw his worried expression. "Of course I don't. I love Rory. And Tristan is cool." He said.

Matt relaxed slightly. "Ok. Cool." He said.

"But I love you more." Jess smirked. "Now am I allowed to keep kissing my boyfriend or...?"

Matt grinned and pulled Jess over to his bed and continued kissing him. "That answer your question?"

"Definitely." Jess smirked.

* * *

"Tonight was nice." Lorelai smiled as she walked up the porch steps, giving Luke a kiss.

"Yeah it was." He smiled.

"You want to come in?" She asked.

"Oh..uh..Matt and Rory won't mind?" Luke asked.

"Of course not." She smiled, starting to open the door. She turned back to see Luke hesitating. "Honestly, Luke, they won't mind. We've been dating a month now. They're used to you coming here in the evenings." She assured them.

"Yeah?" He said.

Lorelai smiled softly and gave him a kiss. "Yeah." She said. "But I love you for caring so much."

Luke blinked for a moment.

"What?" She said. "Something I said?" She said smiling nervously.

Luke glanced at her nervous expression before smiling softly. "No. Let's go in." He said.

Lorelai let out a breath and nodded. "Ok." She said turning round to open the door.

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" She said turning back round.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled at him before taking hold of his hand and leading him inside. "Hi sweets!" She smiled as she saw Rory and Tristan watching a movie in the living room.

"Hi! You guys have a nice time?" Rory smiled.

"Lovely." Lorelai smiled. "Where's your brother and Jess?" She asked.

"His room." She said.

"Ok, I'll go get them. You get another movie lined up. Luke's staying for the night." Lorelai smiled.

"Wait, what?" Luke said surprised.

"Cool!" Rory smiled.

"See, told you they wouldn't mind." Lorelai smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes but smirked slightly. "You sure it's ok?"

"Do I need to say I love you again?" She teased.

Luke smirked. "Maybe."

"Nice try. Sit down, I'll be back with snacks, my son and your nephew." She grinned heading down the corridor. "Hey, Matt!" She called, knocking on the door and opening it without thinking. "Hey, get your asses out here, we're going to watch a mo..." She started saying before stopping. She froze as she saw Matt and Jess in Matt's bed with hardly any clothes on. "Matt..." She said shocked.

"Mom!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up, shocked.

 **So I hope you liked it! I promise I will try and update sooner than last time! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. :) Thanks for your continued support! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for your continued support. I really do appreciate it. :) Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 18

"Mom...I can explain..." Matt said as he grabbed his clothes and started dressing.

"Lorelai..." Jess said.

"No. No way!" Lorelai said shaking her head. "You're not talking. No way."

"Mom, please..." Matt said.

"What's going on?" Luke said appearing.

"Great..." Jess said dryly.

"Jess?" Luke said shocked by his appearance.

"Maybe you can tell me why your nephew has clearly taken advantage of my son?" Lorelai said angrily.

"What?" Luke said shocked.

"Mom!" Matt exclaimed. "It wasn't like that..."

"I knew he was bad news, I knew it!" Lorelai snapped. "I trusted you tonight."

"We just got carried away..." Matt said quietly.

"Carried away? Did Jess force you?" She glared over at Jess.

"No!" Matt exclaimed getting angry now as well. "Why are you being like this? We're 18! We can do what we like!"

"Not under my roof you can't!" Lorelai snapped.

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Luke said.

"Calm down?" She said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Lorelai..."

"No!" She shook her head. "You are going to take your nephew home. And hopefully you will make sure he stays far away from my son." She snapped.

"Lorelai..." Luke tried again.

"I swear to god, Luke!" She snapped.

Luke sighed and glanced at the boys who were now dressed. "Ok, Jess, come on." He said.

"You can't keep us apart." Jess frowned.

"Let's talk back at the diner." Luke said.

"Why?" He snapped.

"Would you rather stay here right now?" Luke said.

Jess glanced at Lorelai who was glaring at him. He then glanced over at Matt. "Call you later?" He said.

Matt nodded.

Jess glanced at Lorelai again before reluctantly leaving with Luke.

Matt watched them go before glancing at his mom. "Mom, you had no right talking to Jess like that!" He frowned.

"I have no right?" She exclaimed. "He had sex with you!"

"No! We had sex! Together!" Matt shouted angrily.

"You are never seeing him again." Lorelai said.

"You can't keep us apart." He snapped.

"Try me." She said.

"I hate you!" Matt shouted before slamming the door of his room.

"What the hell is going on?" Rory exclaimed appearing next to Lorelai.

"Why did you let them go to their room?! Are you crazy?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"You seriously think they would not do anything? In a bedroom by themselves? With me out of the house?" She snapped.

"You're saying they...?" Rory said shocked.

"Of course they did! Why didn't you stop them? Why do I think I can trust my kids?" Lorelai snapped before storming off.

"Why has this all suddenly become my fault?" Rory said in a daze. She glanced at her brother's closed bedroom door. She took a deep breath before knocking on it.

* * *

Jess glanced up at Luke as they walked towards the diner. "So are you going to ask me then?" He mumbled.

"Ask you what?" Luke said glancing at him.

"Why I took advantage of Matt." He said bitterly.

Luke glanced at him and frowned. "Do I need to ask that question?" He said cautiously.

"What?" Jess said slightly surprised. "No! Definitely not!"

"Then that's the reason I haven't asked. You say it wasn't like that, then I believe you." Luke said.

Jess glanced at him in surprise. "You do?"

Luke opened the diner door and they headed up to the apartment. He sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I'm exactly happy about what happened. Especially with how upset Lorelai is about it. But...I get that you're 18. I can't exactly stop you from doing...that. Just so long as you're safe and you're both happy." He said.

"We both wanted it." Jess said quietly as he sat down on the couch.

"You don't need to explain..." Luke said awkwardly.

Jess sighed. "We didn't mean to go...so far..." He said honestly. "We just got carried away and...well...you know..."

Luke nodded. "Ok.."

Jess glanced up at him. "You're not mad?"

Luke sighed. "I'm not exactly thrilled but..." He started saying when Lorelai came storming in.

"You better be telling him that he's going to stay away from Matt!" She snapped.

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

"Luke, I'm warning you! Your nephew..."

"Is my nephew." Luke said firmly. "How I deal with him is my business and not yours."

"It is my business when it involves my son!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"From what I've heard, what happened was consensual." Luke said.

"Yeah, did Jess tell you that? I knew he was bad news from day one." She scoffed.

"Yes he did. And I believe him. Maybe you should actually talk to your son and let him explain instead of standing here and attacking Jess." He said.

Lorelai frowned. "I mean it, Luke. Jess stays away from Matt. Or you and me are done." She said.

Luke blinked slightly. "What?" He said shocked.

"You heard me." She said crossing her arms.

"That's not fair. Jess loves Matt. I can't just make him stop seeing him." Luke said.

"Then you'll have to deal with not seeing me then." Lorelai snapped.

Luke looked at her for a moment. "I guess that will have to be the case then." He said slowly.

Lorelai blinked for a moment before regaining her composure. "Fine. But if you think I'm letting Matt anywhere near your nephew, you should think again."

"That's your prerogative." Luke said.

Lorelai stood there for a moment before storming out.

Luke let out a breath and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"You didn't have to do that." Jess said quietly.

Luke glanced over at him. "You're my family. I'm not going to just stand here and let someone attack you like that."

"But...it's Lorelai..." He said. "You can't just...give her up like that. I could see on day one what she obviously meant to you..."

"It was her decision." Luke said.

Jess sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Luke glanced at him and sighed. "You've got nothing to be sorry about. Come on, let's head to bed. It's been a long day. Hopefully things might have calmed down by tomorrow." He said.

"I doubt it." He mumbled, getting up and heading to his room. He turned round before he got there. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Thanks." Jess said quietly, giving him a small smile before heading into his room.

* * *

Matt looked up as Rory poked her head round the door. "May I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Matt said quietly as he lay on his bed.

"So...eventful evening huh?" Rory sighed going to sit on his bed.

Matt smiled slightly. "To put it lightly..." He said.

Rory glanced at him. "I didn't realise you were...ready...for...well, you know..." She said cautiously.

"I didn't either." He admitted. "But...I don't know. We got carried away and he was being really sweet and I just...I was ready. I knew he was the one. Is the one." He sighed. "Why did mom have to ruin it?"

"She'll come round..." Rory said.

"Ror, she took forever to come round to actually liking Jess and now this has screwed everything up. She thinks this was all him! Why can't she see that I'm old enough to make my own choices?" He exclaimed.

She sighed. "Because it's mom." She said. "You know what she's like."

"Well I hate her. I hate her for ruining this for me." Matt said bitterly.

"You don't mean that." Rory said.

"Damn it, Rory! Why can't you stop being a mommy's girl for once in your life and actually be on my side?!" He snapped. He let out a breath and sighed when he saw her hurt expression. "I'm sorry..." He said.

"It's ok." She said quietly.

"No, it's not. I'm mad at mom. I'm mad at this situation. And I'm taking it out on you and that's not fair. I'm sorry." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "It's ok." She said. "Look, this will blow over. I know it doesn't seem like it but it will. Just give mom time." She said.

"Maybe." Matt sighed. "I really am sorry." He said. "I know you're only trying to help."

"It's fine." She said. "Get some sleep. Things will probably feel better in the morning."

He nodded. "Yeah.." He said although he wasn't convinced. "Hey, what happened to Tristan?"

"He left as soon as he heard the shouting. Thought it would be best." Rory said smirking slightly.

Matt chuckled. "Bright guy." He said. He watched as she smiled at him before getting up and heading for the door. "Hey Ror?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Thanks." He smiled softly.

"What are sisters here for eh?" Rory smiled. "And for your record, I'm always on your side." She said softly.

Matt smiled. "Thanks Ror." He said softly. He watched as his sister left the room. He picked up his cell and his finger hovered over Jess' number before having second doubts and putting his cell down. He sighed. Why was he suddenly so nervous about calling Jess? He didn't have time to think though as his cell started ringing. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey.." A familiar voice said.

"Hey." Matt smiled, feeling himself relax as he heard Jess' voice.

"I know things didn't go as planned, especially the end part, but...I just wanted you to know. No regrets." Jess said.

Matt smiled. "Me neither." He said.

"Yeah?" Jess said letting out a breath. He knew Matt felt the same but it was still good to hear him say it.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm sorry about my mom..."

"It's fine." He said. "I..uh..I better go but...I love you." Jess said.

Matt smiled softly. "I love you too."

"Night Matt." Jess smiled.

"Night Jess." Matt smiled before hanging up. He suddenly felt a whole lot lighter than he was a few minutes ago. He let out a breath and got into bed, closing his eyes. Maybe Rory was right, maybe things will be better in the morning.

 **So I hope you liked it! Thanks again for the continued support! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I really do love reading what you all think and your support means so much. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your continued support! Please keep the reviews coming as they really are what motivates me to write. I love reading what you all think and they really do mean a lot to me. :)**

Chapter 19

Matt woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. He sighed as everything came back to him about what happened last night. He had half an hour until his shift at the diner. That is, if he still had a job at the diner. He got up and had a shower before getting dressed. He then left his room only to find his mom in the kitchen. He stopped suddenly not really knowing what to say.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I have a shift at the diner." Matt said.

"You're not going." She said.

"I can't just not show up! I can't let Luke down like that." He frowned.

"I don't want you near Jess." She said.

"Well Jess isn't working today." Matt crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah right." Lorelai scoffed.

"Ask Luke if you don't believe me! Believe it or not, Jess and I don't always share shifts there." Matt snapped.

"Yeah, well, Luke and I aren't speaking." Lorelai said stiffly.

"What, why?" Matt frowned.

"Well...we had a fight. He wasn't listening to me so I said it was probably best we don't see each other anymore." She said.

"What? That's crazy!" Matt exclaimed. "This is about me and Jess, isn't it?"

"It was my choice." She said.

"Great, so you screw up one good thing in your life and now I probably don't have a job!" Matt snapped. "Did you even consider how much this job meant to me, mom? And it's not about Jess! Funnily enough, I actually like working with Luke! I really enjoy it!"

Lorelai was taken aback by her son's anger. "Matt..."

"What did you say to Luke?"

"It's not really your business."

"It is when it involves me! Did you demand he make Jess stay away from me or something?" He snapped. He noticed his mom go quiet. "I knew it..."

"Yeah well it didn't work. He said no so I told him it was over." Lorelai snapped.

"What?" Matt said shocked. "Geez, mom, I thought what you did to Max was bad but this was just mean...You know what family means to Luke and you made him choose between Jess and you?"

"Hey! I know you're angry but you don't speak to me like that." Lorelai said firmly.

"Why not? You get to speak to me like that!" Matt exclaimed. "And now I've probably lost my job!"

"Luke isn't like that. He wouldn't just fire you." She said quietly.

"Yeah, well sometimes you think you know someone when you really don't." Matt mumbled. "Don't expect me back early." He said before leaving the house.

Lorelai groaned and put her head in her hands. She heard footsteps down the hallway and she looked up to see Rory stood there nervously. "Hey..." She sighed.

"Hey..." Rory said nervously. "Is it ok to come in or are you going to bite my head off again?"

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry I took it out on you. You didn't do anything." She said.

"It's ok." Rory said quietly, joining her at the table. She glanced at her mom. "So you and Luke broke up?" She said cautiously.

"Looks that way." She said.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"Don't be. It was my choice."

"Mom..." She said softly.

Lorelai sighed. "We never would have worked...Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh..uh..well..."

"What?"

"I was actually planning to hang out with Tristan today." She admitted. "We'd planned it before yesterday..."

"Oh. Right." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. "Is that ok?"

Lorelai sighed. "Are you going to hang out here?"

"No." She shook her head. "We were going to grab some food and then maybe a movie."

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"Ok?"

"I trust you." She said.

"But you don't trust Matt?" Rory said cautiously.

"I don't trust Jess." Lorelai said stiffly.

"Mom, you know what happened...Matt said it wasn't planned. They weren't deliberately going out of their way to betray your trust. It just...happened." Rory said quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Rory." She sighed.

"Ok fine. But I really think you should talk to Matt about it."

"Have a nice day." Lorelai said changing the subject.

Rory sighed. "Ok. Bye..."

* * *

Matt entered the diner and took a deep breath before going up to the counter. "Hey..." He said nervously.

Luke glanced up and was surprised to see him. "Hey..."

"I..uh..I just wanted to see if you still needed me today..." Matt said.

"Needed you?" He said confused.

"I was meant to have a shift today." He said nervously. "I mean...if I still have a job here...I'd understand if you thought it would be better if I didn't..."

Luke looked at him and his expression softened. "The job's still yours. Are you sure you want to work today though?"

"I'd rather keep busy." Matt said honestly. "Is that ok?"

Luke smiled softly. "Grab an apron and those orders need taking." He said.

Matt let out a breath. "Thanks Luke." He said softly. He grabbed an apron and glanced back at him. "I..uh..I'm sorry about you and mom. For what it's worth, I think she's crazy." He said.

Around lunchtime, Matt looked up to see Rory and Tristan walk in.

"Hey!" Rory smiled as they came up to the counter.

"Hi..." Matt said slightly confused. "Does mom know you two are hanging out today?"

"Uh..yeah.." Rory said slightly awkwardly.

"And she's ok with it?"

"She says she trusts me..." Rory said quietly slightly avoiding her brother's eye gaze.

"Right." Matt frowned.

"I'm sure it's nothing against you. I mean, if we were planning to hang out at the house, I'm sure mom wouldn't be happy..." Rory said.

"Like you said she trusts you so why would she have a problem with that?" Matt mumbled.

"Matt..."

"No! This is crap!" Matt snapped. "She trusts you to hang out with your boyfriend but not me? How is that fair?"

"It's not!" Rory exclaimed. "I tried talking to her..."

"I don't need you to fight my battles." He snapped.

"Hey, this isn't my fault! This is between you and mom but neither of you will talk to each other!" She said.

"Because she's made her view very clear!" Matt shouted.

"Ok can we leave this for another time?" Luke said quietly coming up to them.

Matt glanced round and saw people were staring and suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"What's going on? I can hear the shouting from upstairs." Jess said appearing from behind the curtain.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Jess commented glancing at Rory and Tristan.

Rory sighed. "Our mom let me hang out with Tristan today..." She told him.

"Ah." Jess said suddenly understanding. "So the preppy rich kid is good enough for her kid but I'm not?"

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

"What, it's true!" Jess shrugged. "Apparently I can't do anything right. I'm ok so long as I don't act on my feelings with Matt. How is that fair? Did your mom seriously believe we'd just spend our life together just kissing? She's crazy! She's a nut job." He said bitterly.

"Don't talk about my mom like that." Matt said.

"Seriously? Matt, you think the same! She thinks I'm the devil incarnate and wants me to stay away from you. She doesn't care about your happiness at all and now you're defending her?" He scoffed.

"I said don't talk about her like that. She's still my mom." Matt said gritting her teeth.

"Alright, maybe you should take a break." Luke said placing an arm on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah run back to mommy and discuss how much of a bad influence I am on you." Jess mumbled.

"Seriously?" Matt said angrily. "You're really making this all about you right now?"

"Uh hello, pot, kettle, black..." Jess said.

"Screw you!" Matt snapped.

"Matt..." Rory said.

"I think you really should take a break." Luke said more firmly.

Matt glanced around and saw all the townspeople staring. "You know what, screw you! Screw all of you!" He snapped before slamming his apron down on the counter and storming out.

Rory glanced at Jess. "Nice one." She said.

"What? Why is everything always my fault?"

"Matt never thinks things are always your fault. You know he's been defending you ever since yesterday. He's in your corner. So maybe you should think about that before you start goading him like that." She snapped.

* * *

Matt sat on the edge of the bridge looking out at the water later that afternoon when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Jess approaching him. "Go away." He mumbled.

"I come in peace." Jess said.

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to you right now." Matt said.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it ok? I'm just sick of people judging me all the time." He said.

"Yeah? Well you know what?" Matt snapped, jumping up. "I'm sick of people judging me for who I am as well but I don't make a big deal out of it unlike you. You didn't even try to change people's opinions of you! It was like you enjoyed the attention."

"Oh yeah, I loved being the town's outcast." He said dryly, smirking slightly.

"Just leave me alone. Everything is just a joke to you." Matt snapped.

"Not everything. But I think you're being a bit melodramatic right now." Jess said.

"Really? Well is this melodramatic enough for you?" Matt said before pushing Jess into the lake.

"Geez, what the hell, Matt?!" Jess exclaimed, quickly getting out of the cold water.

"Well you did say I was melodramatic." He said smirking slightly.

"Oh ok, it's like that, is it?" Jess said. "Let's see how you like it." He said before pushing Matt in.

"Jess!" Matt exclaimed, coming up to the surface and pulling himself out.

"Melodramatic mommy's boy." Jess smirked.

"Egotistical jerk." Matt retorted.

They both stood there for a moment before starting to laugh.

"Ok now we've got that out of our system, maybe we should go get warm?" Jess smirked.

Matt smiled slightly. "You're probably right."

"We can go to the diner." Jess said.

Matt nodded. He didn't exactly want to go home looking like this.

They started walking back to the diner when Jess glanced at Matt. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about your mom. I might not agree with everything she does or says but she's your mom, I know. So I'm sorry." He said.

Matt glanced at him and sighed. "It's ok. Maybe I did overreact a bit." He admitted.

"A bit?" Jess smirked.

"Shut up." Matt smirked.

They entered the diner where Luke was closing up and tidying up.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Luke said.

"We pushed each other in the lake." Jess smirked.

"You what?!" He exclaimed.

"We're fine. Just a bit cold." Matt said quickly. "But...could I possibly warm up here? I don't want to go home looking like this..."

Luke sighed. "Yeah alright. But as soon as you change, you get home ok?" He said.

Matt nodded. "Ok. Thanks Luke!" He said going upstairs with Jess.

* * *

Once Matt got warmed up and had dried his clothes, he started to head downstairs.

"Matt?" Jess said.

"Yeah?"

"We're...good, right?" He said.

Matt smiled. "We're good." He assured him.

"Ok. Good." Jess relaxed. He sighed. "Look, maybe you should talk to your mom. I know your relationship with her means a lot to you. I don't want to be the reason it gets messed up."

Matt sighed but nodded. "I'll try." He said. He went forward and gave Jess a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess smiled.

Matt headed downstairs to the diner. He saw Luke putting the chairs up on the tables. "Need some help?" He asked hesitantly.

Luke looked up. "I'm good." He said.

"I..uh..I'm really sorry about earlier and I would completely understand if you didn't want me back working here after the scene I made. But I want you to know it would never happen again and I really do enjoy working here." Matt said quickly. "But...I get it if you don't want the stress..."

Luke sighed. "I'm not going to fire you, Matt." He said.

"You're not?" Matt said surprised.

"I get that you were upset and angry. But I do think you need to talk to your mom. We may not agree on everything but I do know that your mom loves you, Matt. You and Rory are her whole world." Luke said.

"I know." He said quietly.

"Just talk to her." Luke said softly. "It'll be ok. I know it will be."

Matt nodded. "Ok." He said quietly. He glanced at Luke. "What about you and mom? Will you be ok?"

Luke sighed. "Well...that's up to her." He said.

Matt sighed but nodded. "I better get home." He said. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." He smiled softly.

"Talk to your mom." Luke smiled softly.

Matt nodded, gave him a small wave and then left the diner. He walked home slowly and climbed the porch steps. He waited a moment on the porch before opening the front door and going inside. He found his mom on the couch in the living room. "Hi..." He said quietly.

Lorelai looked up at him. "Hi..." She said quietly.

"Can we talk?" Matt asked.

"I think it's about time we did." She sighed.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please do let me know what you think. Thanks again for the continued support! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your continued support! Please do keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you think. Your comments mean so much to me and is my biggest motivation. :)**

Chapter 20

Matt sighed and went to sit down. "So...I still have my job." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "I knew Luke wouldn't just fire you." She said.

"Yeah but you wanted him to, I'm sure." Matt mumbled. He sighed. "Sorry..."

Lorelai sighed. "Look, Matt, I'm only being like this because I love you. I want you to be safe. I know what people like Jess are like." She said.

Matt frowned. "What are you so worried about? It's not like I can get pregnant!" He snapped but regretted it when he saw his mom's hurt expression. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't understand why you're so angry. Kids sleep with each other every day. I'm 18. We're both 18." He said. "And don't pretend it's because you don't trust Jess because you were getting on with him before this so that's not true." He pointed out. "You don't know anything about this so I don't know why you're pretending to be an expert!"

"I know there are risks. I know you could get STIs or HIV. And don't tell me Jess hasn't slept with anyone else because I'm pretty sure you know he was sleeping with Shane. And there were probably many more before that." She said.

"Yeah..well..I trust him." Matt said. "And we can only get STIs or HIV if we have unprotected sex and we didn't." He said crossing his arms.

"You wore a condom?" She asked.

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" Matt cringed.

"This is important, Matt, please!" Lorelai begged.

Matt glanced up slightly concerned by the urgency in his mom's voice. "Yeah." He said blushing slightly. "And so did Jess."

"Ok." She said letting out a breath.

"We do know about safe sex. We're not stupid." Matt said.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying...there are risks and I know I'm being overbearing and I know I can't stop you from seeing Jess because you've made that evident but I'm allowed to care. And I'm allowed to worry." Lorelai said. She sighed. "All I want is for you to be safe."

"We were." He said quietly. "I promise."

She looked at him for a moment. "I believe you." She said.

"You do?"

She sighed. "Of course I do." She said.

"But you don't trust Jess." Matt said.

Lorelai sighed again. "I'm just worried. I'm not saying Jess doesn't care about you but I've known kids like Jess and they're complicated. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, Jess and I love each other. We never would have done this if we didn't. This is as new to Jess as it is to me, remember?" Matt said. He sighed. "I was talking to Jess earlier and he was saying that he's sick of people judging him on that first day. I know sometimes he doesn't do himself any favours but he is still human. And he gets hurt by what people say as well. Do you know how much he has sacrificed for me? Do you know how hard it was for him to come to terms with his feelings and actually admit it out loud? I know he can fly off the handle sometimes but there's this side of him where he's so sweet and...I saw that yesterday." He said. He glanced at his mom. "I'll admit, I thought I wasn't ready for the next step but yesterday, that all changed. He was being so sweet and I just knew in that moment that he was the one. And he didn't force anything on me. In fact, he was the one who kept making sure I was sure I wanted to do it. I get that you're worried but I'm 18. I'm not stupid. I do know the risks but I trust Jess."

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Can I at least give you these?" She asked handing over some pamphlets.

"What are these?" He asked.

"You were right when you said I was pretending to be an expert on this but I'm not. So I read up on it and I found these online. I can relate to Rory and I can easily have that talk with her but with you it's different." Lorelai said. "So I read up on gay sex..."

"Mom!" Matt cringed.

"Look, this is as cringey for me as it is for you." She said. "But I wouldn't be your mom if I didn't do this. So please...at least just give these a read." She said.

Matt glanced down at the pamphlets and then back at his mom. He was touched his mom had actually gone off and researched this. "Ok." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Lorelai let out a breath.

They sat there for a moment in silence before Matt stood up. "So..uh..I guess I should go read these..." He said awkwardly.

"Ok." Lorelai said just as awkwardly.

Matt nodded and went to walk off to his bedroom before turning back towards his mom. "Mom?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said softly. He gave her a small smile before heading to his room again but he stopped again, turning back round. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"So is Jess still allowed at the house?" He said smirking slightly.

Lorelai smirked slightly and rolled his eyes. "Don't push it." She said.

Matt grinned before disppearing off to his room. He closed his bedroom door before immediately picking up his cell and ringing a familiar number. "You will never guess what has just happened..." He said.

* * *

The following morning, Matt woke early and heard noises from the kitchen. He got up and found Rory there. "Hey..." He said hesitantly.

"Hey." Rory said quietly.

"So...the crazy person who took over me yesterday has gone and your actual brother is really sorry he took out all his crap on you yesterday." He said sheepishly.

Rory sighed. "It's ok." She said.

"No, it's not ok." Matt sighed. "I like Tristan. I really do. I'm sorry I took it out on you both."

"It's ok." She assured him. "I get it. It was unfair that mom was letting me hang out with Tristan when she wouldn't let you hang out with Jess. I get it."

"Yeah...well...maybe I overreacted a little. Jess did mention I tended to do that sometimes..." Matt said smirking slightly.

Rory laughed. "Only sometimes?" She teased.

"Shut up." He smirked.

"So...you and mom talked?" She asked cautiously.

"Last night." He nodded.

"And?"

"Well it didn't end in an argument so I'd call that progress." Matt joked.

Rory smiled slightly. "And you and Jess? You seemed mad at him yesterday."

"We made up." He said. "Well, after we pushed each other in the lake, that is." He smirked.

"You what?" Rory laughed.

"It was very cathartic. I can see why Luke did it to Jess." Matt grinned.

"You're crazy." Rory shook her head, smirking.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked.

"Doing my applications for colleges." Rory said.

"Oh yeah, I still need to do that." Matt said. "I was going to meet up with Jess and we were going to do it together."

"Well...Tristan's coming over to do it with me so why don't you and Jess join us?" Rory asked.

Matt hesitated. "I know mom and I have talked but I don't know how she'd feel seeing Jess in the house again."

Rory sighed. "I'll tell her it was my idea. That I needed you and Jess' opinions. Please? I really could do with your advice." She said.

"Ok fine. I'll ask Jess." He said.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned. "And don't worry about mom, I'll talk to her." She said.

* * *

"So the only way your mom agreed to let me back into the house was to be our chaperone?" Jess raised his eyebrows as he and Matt walked up the porch steps.

"At least she's letting you back in the house." Matt pointed out.

Jess sighed. "She just doesn't trust me to be alone with you."

Matt sighed. "She just...needs time." He said. "Please, can you just try and get on with her? It would mean a lot to me."

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you." Matt said gratefully.

They went in to find Rory and Tristan already there. "Hey!" Rory smiled at them.

"Hey!" Matt smiled.

Jess nodded and glanced at Tristan. "So...you going to beat me up for calling you a preppy rich kid or what?" He said.

"Jess!" Matt exclaimed but saw Jess smirking.

Tristan chuckled. "Nah. I don't blame you for that. I guess I am kind of a preppy rich kid." He said.

Jess smirked slightly. "Yeah...well...I shouldn't have said it."

"Wow, is that a Mariano appology? I'd accept it quickly, Tristan. They're very rare." Matt joked.

"Thanks." Jess said dryly.

Tristan laughed and held his hand out to Jess. "Truce?" He said.

Jess glanced at him before shaking his hand. "Sure." He said.

"Right, who wants some pizza?" Lorelai said coming in from the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Matt and Jess were there now. "Oh hi..." She said.

"Hi mom." Matt said.

"Jess." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." Jess said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Rory spoke up. "So pizza?" She said.

"Oh yeah, right." Lorelai said. "You all fancy some? I was just going to call Joe."

"Sure." Rory nodded.

"Yes please." Matt smiled.

"Pizza it is then." She said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

* * *

"You want to apply for Yale?" Rory asked surprised.

Matt shrugged. "They do a good business course there." He said. "Plus it's close to home." He said glancing at Jess.

"I never thought you were interested in the Ivy League." Rory said.

"Why, you think I couldn't hack it?" Matt teased.

"No. I think you could. I just didn't think you were interested, that's all." She said.

"I wasn't." Matt admitted. "But working at the diner has kind of got me into business. I'd love to have what Luke has or what mom has someday. I think it would be pretty cool." He said, unaware that Lorelai was listening from the hallway, just out of sight.

"You want to follow in mom's footsteps?" Rory smiled.

"Kind of." He nodded. "I mean, probably not an inn or anything but I think it's pretty cool how much she has achieved. I think it could be cool to run my own business." He said. He glanced at her. "You think I could do it?" He asked hesitantly.

"You could definitely do it." Jess answered before Rory had the chance.

"Yeah?" Matt smiled at him.

"I believe in you." Jess smiled.

"Even if it means I have to be away at Yale? I mean, I think you could do something great at Yale as well but I get that it's not your thing." Matt said.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say it will be fine because I know it will suck not having you around but I'm hardly going to keep you from going for your dream. What sort of boyfriend would that make me?" Jess said. "Plus Yale is only 22.8 miles away."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"Do you yahoo?" Jess said.

"You looked it up." He said touched.

"I just clicked a few buttons. It's not a big deal." Jess shrugged it off.

"You looked it up." Matt smiled.

"It was nothing. Took two seconds of my time." Jess said.

"You looked it up." Matt grinned.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah alright, I looked it up ok? Happy now?"

Matt grinned. "Very happy." He said giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, back at you." He rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

Lorelai watched this interaction with interest and sighed. She knew she had come down hard on Jess. She knew deep down that he did care about Matt but she couldn't help worrying. That was what a mom was meant to do. But she could see that Jess did genuinely care about Matt. Her mind then wandered to Luke. Why did she have to be so rash the whole time? Matt was right. She really had ruined something good there. She sighed and took a deep breath before walking into the room. "Hey, uh, so I thought instead of pizza, why don't I head over to Luke's and get us some burgers?" She suggested.

"Luke's?" Matt said surprised.

"Yeah, I..uh..I need to sort something out." She said.

"You're going to trust me being here with Matt alone then?" Jess said.

"Jess..." Matt said.

"Can I?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows at Jess.

Jess knew this was her way of holding out an olive branch and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Then I'll see you all in a bit." She said.

"Mom?" Matt said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"See you later." She smiled before leaving the house.

* * *

Luke looked up and was surprised to see Lorelai hovering by the door. He watched as she slowly walked over to the counter. "Hey..." He said hesitantly.

"Hey..." She said nervously. "Do you..uh..do you have a minute? To talk?" She said.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! :) Thank you again for all your continued support! It really does mean so much to me. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your continued support! :)**

Chapter 21

Luke looked up at her for a moment before nodding. "Sure." He said. "Hey Caesar? Hold the fort, will you?" He called through to the kitchen.

"Ok boss!" Caesar called.

Luke glanced at Lorelai. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"If that's ok." She said.

Luke nodded and he led her upstairs and into the apartment. They stood in the kitchen area for a moment before Luke spoke up. "So...you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah..." Lorelai said nervously. "I..uh..I wanted to apologise. What I said the other day to you and how I acted towards you. It was wrong."

"Ok." He said nodding. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

Lorelai sighed. "Is there any chance we can go back to how it was before?"

"Before?"

"Yeah...before I freaked out and became a crazy person." She said.

"You mean, can we go back to dating?" Luke said slowly.

"Yeah..." She said nervously. "Matt said something to me, something about ruining the best thing that had happened to me and...well, I was standing listening to Rory, Tristan, Matt and Jess in our living room talking about the future. Jess was telling Matt to go for Yale and it just made me realise that they've obviously thought about their future together. And it made me think of my future and all I could see was you." She admitted. "And I know what I did was wrong. Making you choose between Jess and me was unforgivable. I know how much family means to you." She rambled quickly. "But I can admit I was wrong and I want us to be together. I really do." She said. She glanced at him nervously. "That is, if you'd still like that..." She sighed.

Luke looked at her for a moment. "I don't know..." He eventually said, sighing, taking his cap off and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Oh...ok..." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke sighed. "How do I know you're not just going to flip again? How do I know you're not just going to change your mind just like that again?"

"I won't." Lorelai said quickly. "I swear, Luke, I am all in."

"So you and Jess are ok?" He asked.

She sighed. "I wouldn't say we're like best friends...but I can see that I overreacted. I do know my son and I know he loves Jess and I do know Jess cares about him. I just...worry. Matt's my son, Luke. I'm always going to worry."

Luke just nodded.

"I really am sorry." Lorelai said sincerely. "I shouldn't have taken it all out on you." She sighed. "Please Luke...I know I don't deserve it but, please, give me another chance to prove I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you. Don't get me wrong, this was all I've ever wanted." Luke said honestly. "But I can't do this if you just keep changing your mind. It's not fair on me." He said.

"I know." She said quietly. She glanced at him. "So...you don't want to? Go back to how it was?"

"I do. I really do. But I think you need to take a bit of time to think if this is really what you wants. I get that you're protective of Matt. I do get that. And if Jess hurts him, I will totally be on your side. But you need to give him a chance or else we are never going to work. You can't keep putting me in the middle. It's not fair." He said. "So I think you just need to take a bit of time to think."

Lorelai blinked back some tears but nodded. "Ok." She said quietly.

Luke sighed and went over to her, taking her hands in his. "I want to be with you, ok? I'm not saying I don't. I just need you to be sure."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok." She repeated. "I..uh..I better get back to them..." She said.

"Ok." He nodded.

"I'll see you..." She said.

"Wait!" He said.

"What?"

"Has Lorelai Gilmore actually come into the diner and is leaving without having any food?" Luke said smiling slightly.

Lorelai laughed slightly, feeling a bit of tension leaving her body. "You're right. Matt and Rory would kill me if I came back empty handed." She joked.

"Them? Or you?" Luke teased as they headed back downstairs.

"Alright, you got me." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Luke smirked. "I'll be right back with your food." He said.

Lorelai smiled softly. "Thanks Luke." She said.

* * *

Matt headed into the kitchen where Jess was washing up the dishes. "You know when I said to try and get on with my mom, I didn't mean becoming a whole different person." He smirked.

"Ha ha." Jess said dryly.

Matt grinned. "Here, let me help." He said taking some of the dishes and started washing up in the sink with Jess. "So...I was wondering whether I could ask you a favour..."

Jess raised his eyebrows at him. "Depends what it is." He said.

"Would you team up with me to get Luke and my mom back together?" He asked. "I know my mom's not your favourite person but her and Luke just belong together. Everyone can see it. And I feel kind of responsible because they fought because of us." He sighed. He glanced at Jess. "I know you probably think Luke's better off without her and I don't blame you but I believe they belong together..." He said quickly. "What?" He said when he saw Jess smirking at him.

"You finished?" He said.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I'll talk to him." Jess said.

"You will?" Matt said surprised.

"I'm not completely heartless." Jess teased. "Even I can see they're meant to be together." He said.

Matt let out a breath. "Thank you. Really." He said gratefully. "I'll talk to mom later as well."

Jess nodded. "I should head back after this anyway. I'll talk to him once I'm back."

"Ok." He smiled.

"It's ok. You can say it." Jess smirked.

"Say what?"

"Say you love me." He grinned.

Matt rolled his eyes but laughed. "I love you." He grinned giving him a kiss.

"Right back at ya." Jess smirked.

* * *

Later that evening, Matt sat down on the couch with his mom and Rory. "So...are you and Luke getting back together then or what?" He said.

"Matt!" Rory said.

"What? It's a simple question." Matt said.

"It's complicated." Lorelai said.

"How is it complicated? You love each other so doesn't seem that complicated." He said.

"I hurt him." Lorelai sighed.

"Apologise then."

"I did. But...he thinks I should take some time to think about what I really want. To make sure I'm sure about it." She said.

"Screw that!" Matt frowned.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Mom, just go to him and tell him that you're 100% sure!" Matt exclaimed. "I mean, you are, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I want to be with Luke." She admitted.

"Well then, go get him, mom!" Matt said.

"He's right." Rory spoke for the first time. "You and Luke are meant to be. I know you feel like you hurt him and maybe you shouldn't have given him that ultimatum but everyone makes mistakes." She said. "You deserve happiness, mom."

"And we know Luke gives you that. So go get him." Matt smiled.

Lorelai looked at her kids before smiling softly. "I love you kids." She said.

"We love you too." Rory smiled. "Now go get your man!" She grinned.

"Yes mam!" Lorelai mock saluted before getting up and rushing off.

* * *

Jess walked into the apartment and found Luke watching the tv. "So how come you're not back with Lorelai then?" He said.

"What?" He said surprised.

"Well I'm assuming you're not back together seeing as Lorelai came back all upset." Jess shrugged.

"She was upset?" Luke frowned.

"Well, she wasn't crying or anything but I could tell she was upset. Did you tell her you didn't want to get back together with her or something?" Jess said.

"What? No, of course not!" He said.

"Good. Because that would be stupid." He pointed out.

"I told her she should take some time to think about whether this was something she really wanted." Luke admitted.

"Ok, that was stupid." Jess said.

"Hey!" Luke frowned.

"What? It was stupid! Even I could see from day one that Lorelai meant the world to you. Why give her the chance to change her mind if you want to be with her?" Jess said.

"Well obviously I'm hoping she doesn't change her mind but if she's able to flip like she did the other day, why doesn't it mean she couldn't do it again?" He exclaimed.

Jess sighed. "But what if it was just one stupid mistake that she regrets and she really does want to be with you?" He said.

Luke sighed. "I do want to be with her." He admitted.

"Then go get her." Jess said. "When I realised I finally felt something for Matt, I knew I had to tell him. So I snuck out..."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Luke said smirking slightly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah ok. Anyway, I snuck out and I went round to his and he let me in through the window and...I told him. I told him how I really felt. And I felt so much better afterwards."

"Lorelai knows how I feel about her."

"Does she?"

"I told her!"

"Well then go tell her again! Don't let me be the reason something else is screwed up in your life." He said.

"You've screwed up nothing in my life." Luke said.

"Yeah, others may think differently about that. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Go tell her!" Jess said.

"What, now?" Luke said.

"Uh...yeah? Why wait?" He said.

Luke sighed. "Fine." He said getting up. He stopped for a moment and glanced at him. "This isn't just one of your plans to get me out of the flat, is it? So that you could sneak Matt in?" He said raising his eyebrows but smirked slightly.

Jess smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'll be back." He said.

"Sure." Jess nodded, watching his uncle rush out. He smirked and pulled out his cell, ringing a familiar number. "Hey. So that was easy..."

* * *

Lorelai was walking through the square when she suddenly saw Luke leaving the diner and walking her way. "Oh...hi..." She said surprised.

"Hi..." Luke said just as surprised.

"Were going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah actually. I was coming to see you." He said.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Well I was coming to find you as well..." She said. "Luke, I..."

"No, let me." Luke said. "I didn't want to make you feel like I didn't want...us. When I told you to take some time..."

"It's ok. I get it." Lorelai assured him. "But I don't need time..."

"Lorelai..." He said worried she really had changed her mind.

"Luke, I'm 100% sure I want to be with you. I know I flipped but I swear that will never happen again. I want to be with..." She was saying before she was stopped by Luke coming forward and bringing her into a kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away. "Ok...so...I guess we do want the same thing then..." She said smiling slightly.

Luke chuckled. "I'm just really glad you didn't change your mind." He admitted.

"I'm glad Rory and Matt gave me kick up the backside to come and see you." Lorelai smirked.

Luke chuckled. "I could say the same thing." He said.

"What?" Lorelai laughed surprised.

"Not Rory and Matt obviously. Jess." He said.

"Jess?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, he told me I was being stupid." Luke smirked. "Seems like our kids do know better than us..."

Lorelai smiled. "I guess they do." She said. "And I'm glad they do. I love you, Luke." She said softly.

"I love you too." Luke said kissing her again.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming! I really do love reading them all and they really do mean so much to me so thank you! :)**


End file.
